


Tiger in the Lily Field

by The Rainbow Ram (Kaede_Toyama)



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Violence, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Erotica, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Genetically Engineered Beings, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Modern Assassins, Original Character - Freeform, Praise Kink, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Secret Identity, Secrets, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Survivor Guilt, Twins, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, but here we are, i don't know what im doing, im sorry this is just a vomit fic forgive me, parents inspired by good omens, parents obsessed with angels, primal kink, tora has a lot of feelings, twin hijinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaede_Toyama/pseuds/The%20Rainbow%20Ram
Summary: Tora and Quinceton are enjoying their life of freedom after Vincent's death. As Tora is learning to live a life apart from his Tiger of Ares Street Persona, he meets a girl named Lily after taking a rather risqué photo of her.Lily doesn't know what to make of the mafia man who turns out to be a gentle giant with her, while destroying others in another breath. Her world has turned upside down when Tora decides to take an interest in her. Especially when she thinks he's only teasing her. She isn't sure he's going to be serious...But that's also in part due to the fact that her family has a secret. The Wolves of Narin have long been vigilantes on the side of the law for the past three generations, and while she's been estranged for a year due to tragedy-- it's time for her to go home, having a 6'3 Tiger tag along with her.Over a slew of hilarity amongst her older brothers, parents and friends, Tora begins to learn how to be human again, and learns that Lily has more hidden than most are aware of. Between cultural differences and a whirlwind romance he might just be the perfect person to handle everything in her path. And if he allows himself to let her in, she might be exactly what he needs as well.
Relationships: Quinceton/Cordelia, Tora/OC, tora/ original character
Comments: 52
Kudos: 35





	1. You've gotta be F*cking Kidding Me...

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY DONT HATE ME I HAD TO ITS BEEN ON MY MIND AND ITS A VOMIT FIC. lots of good omen jokes and other things, the beginning is a bit bland it's just to get the meet cute out of the way. bear with me more to come.

Tora groaned deep in his chest; it had been a long— ass— year. Quinceton was the new Balthuman Clan leader…on the surface… _he_ was still the thing that went bump in the night for many of the underground world of Narin. The Tiger of Ares Street was still alive and well. 

And through the insanity of the two adopted brothers combining forces to knock down Vincent Fucking Balthuman, they had garnered freedom.

More than he had ever had in his entire life.

_Bet that fucker never thought taking me in would be his undoing._ Tora laughed.

But here he was…stuck in a shit ass apartment, with windows on the upper areas because he couldn’t fucking cope.

Quinceton had kept telling him to move into his old place after taking over the mansion, his mother and he could live comfortably, but still…eh…maybe he should…

He still had to track down Sarche and Martin, the remaining rats. But he felt like taking a little drive down to Moonbright. He had an idea that perhaps one of the rats was down there. His car would be recognized, though, so it would be best if he took the train. Which he absolutely hated; perhaps Goliath would be down there still working in the garage.

His younger brother had gotten into a heap of shit handing over a notebook that was the key in taking down many of the assholes in the upper elite.

Tora shook his head, tying his hair up in a loose bun, not the time to think of that shit.

Time to go!

Lily was speeding on her scooter— she knew it was dangerous but fuck it…that cheating, lying, sack of SHIT. She exhaled, blinking back tears; I _should have smacked the crap out of him!_ She sobbed and slowed the scooter down a bit more. She needed to get to the train station and load the scooter. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be an issue. And THEN she could cry, scream and rant about the two fucking years she had spent with that asshole Julri to Erdene, who was currently closing up the Kinky Hijinks shop in Narin. Why she decided to work there part time was beyond her. But it paid good. Jacob was no better with his girlfriend helping him run the toy section of the shop while Lily handled the Erotica novel section.

Almost there, and she could get home, down a bottle of wine and say fuck it. 

* * *

Tora was stalking, he had found someone who he recognized, and was quietly following them, they had led him on a wild goose chase so far, but he had heard the name Martin…he needed to get a good photo of the fucker though, and that wasn’t happening. _Come on, ya prick. Turn around._ He positioned his phone, but every time he did, he couldn’t get a clear shot.

He paused when he saw a chestnut-haired girl walk by him, muttering to herself and pushing a banged-up scooter. Tora tried not to laugh; she was struggling, but like hell would she show it…finally, she had flung the scooter down with a deep exhale, pointed at it, and said, “FINE, stay here!”

Her top was mangled, leaves in her hair, and she was scratched up. _Fuck sweetheart, what happened to ya?_ He shook his head, _no time for that_.

Boarding the train, he saw the guy on the phone as the girl got on and sidled past him, reaching for the handrail to hold onto it as he positioned his phone up; well _, at least I’ll get a nice souvenir with it. Thanks for blocking my doll. To anyone else, I look like it’s aimed at her._

But as she reached for the handrail, Lily felt her tied top stretch and… _snap_ , cool air touching the tops of her breasts. 

She heard the click of a phone take a photo, and it was aimed right at her, and her face fell to a deadpan expression in the next moment while there was a beat of a pause between the behemoth and the girl, she staring at him, he pausing and staring right at her breasts.

“You’ve gotta be **_fucking_** kidding me.” She said as lifeless as her expression. WOOSH! “WAH!” Tora had thrown his jacket at her and taken off, sliding past passengers off the train, his heart slamming in his chest.

“THE HECK!” She cried.

_Sorry sweetheart, shit did not mean for that to happen._

He glanced at the photo; her gaze was lit up, the soft lines of her breasts cushioned by a purple bra with a small bow _hm…cute…_ he shook his head. Shit, he wasn’t even trying to get a damn photo of her but the guy to her right behind her, to find out if he was connected to one of the bastards.

As he exited the train, an ungodly feminine roar akin to an Amazonian hit his ears. 

“I HOPE YOU JACK YOURSELF TO DEATH WITH IT!”

The screech was cut off from the train doors closing, but he slipped on the steps as he walked forward. _What in the fuck…_ he felt his chest bubble up with a strange emotion before he began to laugh.

_Shit, honey, I’ll take that as an invite._

Lily sat at the police station; she was grumbling and had the big man’s jacket on her— asshole sure smelled nice. She leaned in and inhaled again, some kind of patchouli scent, mingled with pine, cedar, and just…maleness. _Hmmm, yum_.

_He was really hot too… I don’t know whether to fuck him to death or just strangle him._ Eh…still a virgin…le sigh… _maybe both_.

She had made a vague report, she wasn’t even really that mad, realizing that he had been pointing the camera lens behind her at some guy, but the dude did give off some super crazy vibes. These vibes made her remember her dad’s lessons of avoiding Ares Street when she moved to Narin.

Walking out of the police station, she had managed to clamor her way up into a tree to try and rescue a cat, “get over here, kitty. Come on, I won’t hurt you.” She cooed, reaching. Grabbing onto the cat, she felt the branch give.

“OH GREAT—“SNAP!

_OOF!_

_That wasn’t just me…that was a bigger oof…wait…did I land on concrete…why is it so warm…and hard…_

Tora was staring straight at the train station girl with his jaw slack, “you gotta be fucking kidding me.” With a leap, he had caught her on her downward fall, hearing a sarcastic and annoyed sound escape her as the cat and girl landed right on him.

He glanced down at her, long brown hair splayed across his chest, his jacket still bundled her up nice and tight. “You’re WELCOME!” She snapped at the cat who promptly showed it’s butt in their direction. “Asshole.” He heard the girl hiss.

_Wonder if she ever changed her shirt_. The image of her flashed by, and he grunted when she moved.

She tried to move, “Ouchie!” The complaint vibrated from her chest and into his ribs.

“Ya gonna lie on me all night?” He growled.

“Huh?” She looked up before he realized that she had spotted him, “Hey, thanks, I— whoa! Ah, what the hell if you’re gonna mug me? Please just take what’s in my wallet; it isn’t much because I am legit broke right now and waiting on payday.”

He had tugged the hood up and tied it in place. “Not gonna mug ya, just hold still. Didja hurt ya self?”

“I don’t think so.” She muttered.

“Can ya turn ya head.”

“Yup.” She flailed catching his forearm. “Good crap you’re built.” She muttered.

He stifled a laugh, and coughed. “Did you hit your head.”

“No. I didn’t,” the small hand gripped his forearm as he steadied her and landed on his chest when she took a step and bumped into him. He watched a little oval shape of her mouth puff a breath out. He kind of wished he could just yank the hood off of her.

“Ya seem pissed.”

“Hmph says the dude who has me blind as a damn bat.”

“You’re a sarcastic little shit, ain’t ya.” He came to a conclusion.

“Yuuuup. You would be too if you were me!"

"Oh really." He pressed his hands on her ribs to check them, earning a giggle and a smack on the wrist.

“Had some big ass tatted mother fucker take a photo of me today.”

He hissed a breath trough his teeth and pressed a fist to his mouth, she was pouting, even without being able to see her eyes, her stance and everything about her from her crossed arms to tapping foot… _shit she’s cute…_ Tora exhaled, “Well…I mean…that doesn’t sound too ba-”

“With my boobs out??” She growled. "Hence the jacket so I guess he isn't that bad..."

He paused, trying desperately not to laugh out loud, but feeling color flag his cheeks “that makes it a bit different.”

“Ya think?!” She snapped, “he’s lucky he dodged and tossed this at me or I’d have had his ass- missed train or not.”

“So fearsome.” He murmered. “Just, shit, stop flailin and c’mere.” He grabbed her hands and stood her in front of him when she had been trying to feel his face, her little hand flattening along his jawline where sparks of electricity shot down his spine and straight to his groin making him grunt at the sudden arousal.

“Kay. Wow, you have a very nice voice. You sing?”

_This chick is nuts. Who says shit like this?_ “Can’t carry a tune to save my life.” _I’m also adjusting my voice higher. What the fuck…_

“Well if I need a dictionary read to me I'll find you. But...Um…can you let me go, please?”

“Ya just…just tug on this okay…pull here after holding it like this…got it?”

“I’m blind right now, _not_ a moron.”

“Coulda fooled— OUCH fuck I thought ya couldn’t see!!” She had kicked him in the shin with a squeak of indignant rage.

“You’re right in front of me. Don’t be an asshole!” By the time she got the hood off, he was gone. “He seemed familiar.” She said to herself. As she walked home, feeling the day’s sadness seep in. “Ugh, I need a drink…”

* * *

Tora laid down on the couch at the condominium, glaring at the ceiling. Quinceton had replaced everything, repaired, and designed it to be more…him…whatever the fuck that meant, dark woods, greens and blacks, bulletproof windows which he had tested…whoops… it worked too, and a fully updated security system. He had shot at a window when he arrived to see the chauffeur jump in fright. “My bad,” he said around a smoke.

He had sent the man's cropped photo to Gyu and pulled up the full photo with the girl on it. _Fuck she’s pretty…and she has a mouth on her too…_ he growled and flung an arm over his face. _Quit it, ya fuckin perv…no way she would wanna deal with ya baggage…_

* * *

Meanwhile Lily lay in bed, glancing out the window. _I wonder what he was after…really hope it doesn’t end up online…but…if it doesn’t…at least he wasn’t ugly._ She went through his face in her mind, golden gaze and black hair falling across tan skin, and a full mouth holding onto a smoke. The peeking of tattoos…peonies and beautifully done, a ring and black bracelet…the…same as…the guy who…saved…her…oh fuck.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD, IT’S THE SAME GUY.” She screeched, sitting up clapping her hands to her face.

She squeaked as she glanced down at herself, _wait if he saved me from falling flat on my neck out of a tree— he can’t be all bad, can he?_ “Maybe he deleted it…” she whispered to herself. “I hope I never see him again…it will be so embarrassing.”

Tora glanced at the clock and settled himself in on the sofa. “I’m not sure whether I wanna wish to see her again or not…” he muttered, scrubbing his face, “she will _probably_ gut me.” A grin, glancing at her photo looking at the honey-colored gaze, and recalling the clench of his lower half at her slight touch, “not that I would mind if that’s my end by such a pretty thing.”


	2. Book Besties?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinceton drags Tora into a less than normal shop. Erdene and Lily chat about the big tatted m*ther f*cker and Tora ends up on the receiving end of scrutiny.

Quincy was staring at Tora as if he could bore a hole into him. “I’m the boss.”

Tora raised a black brow as if to say, ‘oh really.’ 

“Come on!”

“No.”

“Please?!”

“FUCK NO.” Tora roared outside the shop. “Quincess I am NOT walking into a fuckin sex shop.”

“Come on, I need to get a gift for Cordelia!” The blond sulked, “besides, there is more than sex stuff in here; it’s also,” he posed, “a coffee hang out!”

Tora’s face went flat, “oh because that makes it much fuckin better, ya freak.”

Quincy was behind his brother, trying to push, “come oooooooonnnnnn pllleeeeeaaaaassseeeeee? I’ll make sure Gyu finds out who that pretty girl is on that photo you have…ya nasty.”

Tora felt his face drop. He had been caught staring at her and trying to figure out if he should crop it and send it to Ronzo. “FUCKIN SHIT FINE.” Tora jerked the door open and stalked in.

The shop was actually interesting. It wasn’t just a regular sex shop. It was a bookstore, clothing, as well as coffee joint for people to come and hang out and talk about…less than typical topics…he exhaled and rolled his eyes, seeing someone in a dog jumper curled up at the heels of a woman with a leash enjoying a latte. _Over my dead fucking body_.

“Don’t knock it till ya try it.” A purple-haired goddess giggled behind the counter. “I’m Erdene, nice to meet you, can I help you two?”

“Here for my darling!” Quincy said with a smile and handshake, “he’s just moody.”

“Ah.” Erdene eyed the man, and a look of unease sank over her expression. Tora was used to it and simply nodded his head, adjusting his over-shirt and pulling his cap down onto his head further. He had quickly just yanked on some clothing after hitting the gym with his underlings. _Buncha pussies_. He thought as he recalled how they were so out of shape. He’d fix that after several weeks.

They ambled around the store when he caught Quincy boggling the latest novels from a writer named Avana Black.

Tora exhaled. “I’m gonna get some fucking coffee.”

But as he made his way to the counter, he could hear voices in the back. Tora froze when he heard the purple-haired woman say, “so what happened with the big tatted mother fucker?”

And an all too familiar voice, “Too much. Ugh, at least I was wearing a nice bra. Maybe he reversed the karma, saving me from breaking my neck.” He couldn’t move. _Fucking shit…I gotta get out of here…wait…fuck…maybe I should just stay…_

“You sure it’s the same guy?”

“Yup.”

_Wait, I yanked the hoodie over how the fuck—_

“He had the same ring and black leather band on his hand.”

_Fuck._

“Soooooooo it was the same guy, meaning he must have recognized you given you were wearing his jacket…”

“Don’t look at me like that.” The girl said.

“That thing is huge on you.” Erdene chuckled.

“ITS COLD DENE AND THIS THING IS BIG AND WARM.”

“Bet the owner is _also_ big and warm.” Tora tried not to laugh as he caught the eye of a young man who walked over.

“Oh? Well, shit honey, if he’s hot better to get over the cheater than to get under another— HEY DON’T THROW—WAIT, why are the new dildos back here?! Fucking Val…” Tora tried not to laugh, but listened further, “still Julri is a fucking ass, I can’t believe he was fucking around on you.”

_Fuck someone cheated on her?_ He couldn’t help but feel a spark of rage crop up. _She’s too cute for that._

Erdene was laughing now, “Stop throwing the sex toys at me!”

“Then shut up!”

“You said, and I quote ‘I don’t know whether to fuck him to death OR strangle him…and settled on both.”

The young man had gotten him a black coffee and shrugged an apology before going back to his station; this apparently was typical for the shop.

But upon hearing Erdene talk about him that way, Tora felt himself choke down coffee and wheeze. _Huh, that doesn’t sound too bad._ He grinned.

“Still a virgin.” The voice was deadpanned.

He inhaled and shut his eyes. Tora felt everything rush south, hardening the already twitching rod between his thighs instantly _Down!_ He mentally gave himself a shake. Just because she has curves for fucking days and her ass felt amazing even with all the clothing when she fell right on top of ya doesn’t mean shit.

“Then go find your meet-cute!” Dene countered. 

“What the fuck is that?” She asked Tora’s very same question.

“You know, like in movies! A cute meet up! And bam! Romance! Or in your case…and then…they fucked!”

“ERDENE!”

“Come oOoOOoOoOON, AH!” Cackling laughter.

A male voice echoed from the very back. “She has a point, Lily.”

“Shut the fuck up, Val.” Both women said.

“R _uuude_.” The male said.

“Okay gotta get back out there; we may have a customer.” 

Tora could hear her voice come closer and decided _Fuck it let’s die today._

She froze when she locked eyes with him, long waved hair and slightly tanner skin than he expected, and unique facial structure indicated she was not from this country originally; her accent was American. A curvy little body shaped like an hourglass and a neck that taunted him just so when she tilted her head. Gliding his eyes down from her V neck flowing shirt and her skirt was some kind of traditional garb, layered and full, he imagined if she ran, it would billow out behind her like in those damn books Quincy wrote. The thought came to mind of those 60’s chicks with earthy clothing—hippie vibes. The golden hoop earrings sparkled when she had to look up at him.

Tora came to the conclusion this woman was utterly kissable from head to foot.

When she didn’t respond, except for a gasp…he went for it. “So…you decide which one?” He asked, sipping his coffee and leaning on the counter.

“Huh?” She said stupidly, her eyes widening and her breath coming in short little puffs that made him wanna lick her neck just to see her squirm.

“Ya gonna fuck me to death or just strangle me.”

She was too stunned to respond.

So he charged in because fuck wanting to live anymore. “I’m personally fine with both, but let me go out with a bang, will ya? Last request and all that.” He grinned with a black brow raised. _Where the fuck do I have the gall…_ he pondered.

She sputtered, her face turning an alluring shade of pink, and leaning with both palms on the counter, glared at him, right in the eye. 

_Well, that’s kinda hot…_

Through clenched teeth, she managed to get out: “YOU!” 

“There it is! Hey Sweetheart, You feel okay after falling out of that tree? See you like my hoodie… you can keep it. Given that it’s big and warm.” He said with a smirk, belying the nervousness underneath. She poofed into a blush that radiated heat and glared at him. “Course, your friend, is right— If ya like big and warm, just come on over here, I can cuddle up to ya.” Another notch of red blush, he could practically see her pulse thumping in her neck.

He was right there…live…in person…and she honestly didn’t know how to respond. The over-shirt had slid slightly, showing a tight workout tank over his jeans, koi, and peonies peeked at her. Intricate tattoo lines along with his pectorals up his shoulders and probably down those…really…big…biceps and forearms where his large hand engulfed the coffee cup. A black swirled tattoo across his neck. _Oh shit…_ this man was doing things _to_ her… _oh my god_. 

But within a moment, she could only summon absolute outrage. “I am gonna KILL you.” She hissed. Walking around the counter, she grabbed his wrist and began tugging him up the stairs into the book section.

He realized they were in an erotica section when he saw Quincess’s books for sale. “Well, sweetheart, if ya wanna set the mood, I —oof!”

She stopped short, using his forward momentum to turn and slam him into the built-in bookshelf. Tora almost laughed and allowed it to happen. Several books fell down onto the floor from the impact; he watched her curiously. She was placing her thigh between his legs and leaning up into him, her left forearm pressed his chest and her right hand squeezing into the joints of his left wrist, ever so slowly increasing pressure. While to most it would almost seem comical for a girl of her size to square up to him, he didn’t mistake the absolute rock-solid glare she had in her eyes. She had also positioned herself in a position to launch off her back foot and slam him right in the balls, where if he guessed right, her forearm would jab into his throat, causing a breathing problem. And the wrist...the squeeze was if appropriately used and jerked at the right angle-- enough to dislocate his hand.

He felt himself still for a moment. _She actually knows what she’s doing. This fuckin chick…_ he raised a brow, wondering who her trainer was. “What right here?” He smirked.

“Very funny; what the hell are you doing here?”

He shrugged, “I wasn’t stalking ya, I’m here with the blond.” He jerked his head to the opposite side of the store. She glanced his way and looked back at her captive.

“Small world.” She muttered.

“Yep.” He sipped his coffee; minding her stance, he had a curious idea to ask her if she liked what she felt, considering they were a hairsbreadth apart, and he could feel his cock pressing the confines of his zipper where her thigh was.

“So, the photo…”

He held up his free hand in surrender. “Wasn’t meaning to get a photo of you but someone I was looking for.”

“What are you, a cop?”

A laugh, a genuine one, she furrowed her brow at him, _he has dimples..oh my god, he is obscene._

“No, sweetheart, not a cop. Far from it.”

“Okay…well…can you delete it?” She asked, a bit hopeful.

Tora stared at her for a moment, and a soft expression came over his face. “Hm…Here…” he slowly, so not to startle her reached into his pocket, watching her gaze fall to where he had a pronounced dick imprint, before watching him fish his phone out. “Go ahead.” He unlocked it and handed it over after going to photos. It wouldn’t change the fact that it was burned into his brain.

“T-thanks…um…I don’t know your name…”

“Tora.”

“Tiger or Lightning strike…” she muttered, deleting the photo.

“What?”

“Your name, it means Tiger or Lightning Strike, doesn’t it?”

He exhaled, “Ya…it does.”

“Makes sense.” She watched him frown, his brows coming down and a sneer come to his face. Eh, she’d seen meaner.

“And why is that?” His voice was riddled with a harsh expectation.

Lily tilted her head, sensing something off, “because of your eyes.” It was a soft voice, “They remind me of your namesake…” She seemed a bit transfixed, watching a tendril of hair slide across his face when he leaned down towards her. He contemplated flipping the tables and pressing her against the bookshelf for a moment. 

Without hesitation, she reached and pushed it back behind his ear, feeling his body jolt, “…such a lovely color is all…sorry…” the last part was muttered, as she began backing away from the heat of him.

“D-don’t be…” He wasn’t sure what to say, startled, his chest tightening at the honesty in her gaze and the tingle that jolted through him when she reached out without reservation. “I get a bit touchy with people…”

She nodded, “people need to learn not to judge quickly.” No fear, this chick unnerved him, even more so when she gave that big smile at him.

“Hm, most would say I’m terrifying. And most would be right.”

“Eh, I’ve seen bigger and crueler.” Tora wondered why she didn’t say meaner…the wording made him curious. “And you don’t ooze cruel…scary, sure…cruel Nah…”

_And how would you know the difference, sweetheart…_

“Thank you.” She handed his phone back, and he realized that she had input her number and name.

“Lily.”

“Mmhm.” Her face broke into a grin, “so ah... no hard feelings about landing on you, right?”

“No hard feelings about the accidental boudoir shot?”

They both laughed, especially when she fist-bumped him; Tora shifted from foot to foot and sipped his coffee. “Hey, ah... If you want to get outta here and talk—”

“HONEY.” Quinceton was coming around the corner.

“God fuckin dammit.”

“The blond?” Lily watched his face grimace into his cup.

She watched Tora’s face go flat and tried not to laugh as the blond walked over with a pile of books. She paused. “Um.... you like her?”

“Huh?” The blond stopped. “Oh god, Avana Black?! She’s the best!!”

Tora watched her flush with what looked like pleasure. “Sooooooo, do you want an autograph?”

Tora blinked and looked at her. _Oh no._

“OH MY GOD, YOU KNOW HER.” Quinceton had erupted in a fan-boy mess and was nose to nose with Lily. “I heard she lived in Narin but didn’t know where! Her publisher is tight-lipped.”

“Um. You can say that. And ya, Frank’s an ass.”

“Oh so you know him.” Quinceton rolled his eyes.

Tora blinked “oh, for fucks sake, you’re not.....”

She nodded with a grin. “Yep.” She looked at the blond and held up a finger asking him to wait a moment. “Number?”

“Uh here.” He gave it over and looked at Tora, confused.

“Hang on.” She punched in a number “Frank. Ya, ya, no. Send a copy to this number. No, I don’t give a shit. Just do it. Or I’ll shove the next manuscript into the damn disposal.”

PING.

Tora didn’t think Quinceton could reach a frequency only animals could hit— but there the man was squeeing at a sound rate he couldn’t hear but obviously making noise. “TORA, THIS ISN’T AVAILABLE YET!!” He gapped at Lily, “ITS YOU!”

Tora lit a smoke up and nodded, “oh great, _another_ one.”

“Huh? What do you mean she is THE AVANA BLACK.” He grinned ear to ear. “Remember the author I showed to you the one book you liked what was it had to do with the primal—mmf-mur-“

Tora had clapped a hand over his mouth—“Shaddup!” There was NO WAY this little woman was the reason he had found out he was into several kinks he had no idea about. _Of course, a woman fucking wrote that shit. Little succubus._ She was eyeing him with new interest, and he coughed, “he makes me beta read.” Tora explained, looking down at his feet.

“Oh really?” She giggled. That sound— he glanced at her, watching her eyes dance and her nose do a little scrunch, the corners of her eyes crinkling as her hand came up to her lips. _Cute…_

“I also write!” Quincey said to Lily and offered a hand, “You are looking at Q.B Noyouko.”

A long pause, her mouth hanging open as she looked the model-like- man up and down. “NO FUCKIN WAY!!!!” Lily shrieked in fan-girl mode.

The _pitch_ , Tora jolted and clapped a hand to his ear as they bounced around each other, speaking at a rapid pace. Tora rolled his eyes as they shot off compliments.

“The pirate book was amazing. The character development made my knees weak!” Lily said breathlessly

Quincy was shaking his head, “The way you healthily write about kink and open doors for BDSM communities is FANTASTIC!”

Tora looked at his watch, feeling mildly amused watching the little woman giggling and prancing with his brother like a pair of nerds.

“Your dialogue is in-depth but not totally boring!!” She said.

“Your descriptors make me feel like I’m THERE your regency period series is to DIE FOR.” Quincy hugged her.

_Did they synch already?_

And together. “AHHHHH!!!” Then. “BOOK BESTIES?!” They both nodded “YAS QUEEN!” They hugged.

_Is this how people make friends?_ Tora thought with an introverted expression plastered on his face. _I don’t want it..._

Quincey and Lily exchanged information gushing over the latest ideas as Quinceton promised to bring her a copy of his latest manuscript.

Quinceton was grinning from ear to ear, _so this is the girl— hm Tora still pissed I had you come in here._ He looked at his brother— _nope, you’re happy, what on earth are you thinking of_. Tora was staring at her intently, watching her— regarding her with half-closed lids. A calm expression, and was that a soft little curve of a smile?

_Oh, he got it baaaaaaaaaad_.

They walked down to the coffee shop area where Erdene walked over, “shit sounded like someone died.”

Lily was behind Tora and was pointing at him, flailing and mouthing to her [[THATS HIM]]

Dene’s eyes bugged out, and she swept her gaze over the behemoth of a man. When Tora turned to talk to Quinceton, she pointed and mouthed [[HIM?!]] Dene got a devilish grin and fanned herself, looking as if she was dying of thirst, earning a glare from Lily. [[Hot!]] she made a hand signal that basically told Lily to jump on him.

Lily drew her fingers over her neck in a cutting motion shaking her head. 

Dene sidled up next to her and held her hands out to the length of a ruler, glancing at Tora’s crotch and wiggled her eyebrows, winking making Lily slap her arm. “Ouch!” Erdene giggled.

Quinceton was trying not to die laughing and give the two girls away, but he moved his hand behind Tora, clapping him on the shoulder with a laugh— and caught Dene’s eye with the movement and gave a thumbs up at the assessment behind his brother’s back. 

Lily’s face went beet red while Dene silently crowed victory, elbowing her friend. 

“Hey, Sweetheart,” Tora’s voice made her leap out of her skin.

“Huh?” She squeaked, popping out from behind him. Tora was wondering what on earth they were doing behind him but figured that the violet haired goddess was talking shit. He rolled his eyes.

“So, as an apology—”

“You mean for the tit shot?” Dene asked, leaning on a table.

Tora had the sense to feel heat flag his cheekbones. “Ahem, let me know where ya wanna go, my treat.”

She looked up at him, “okay, Tiger, you’re on. I’ll text you.”

“I look forward to it.” Tora nodded after Quinceton had gotten what he wanted, and they left.

Once in the car, Quincy slid into the passenger seat, “TORRRAAAAAAA OH MY GOD.”

“What!” He peeled out of the parking lot and scrubbed his face.

“That woman! Oh my god, you should go after her; she likes you.”

“She wanted to gut me.”

“If she wanted to, she would have; you should text her.”

“Shaddup.” Tora lit a smoke at a red light and breathed in to calm down, _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._ He was curious. That wasn’t normal. Not for him, between Candy and other women who trailed after him— not to mention the rumors that he was gay— he never really had anyone catch his eye before.

Never really had a way to be with anyone either.

“Come on, ding dong, the witch is dead, aka my asshole of a dad, so you should have a relationship.”

“Still living dangerously, Quincess.”

“Oh please, I’ll let you retire early.” Quincy was worried about Tora; the Tiger still had his shackles even though the Master was long dead. He kind of reminded Quincy of those animals in circuses locked up for too long; he didn’t know how to play, how to live, how to feel anything other than the constant stress that Vincent had put on him.

_That chick will be good for him_.

Now, he just had to get them in the same room and lock them in or something.


	3. Foul Mouthed Succubus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tora hahaha...

Tora stared at the ceiling of his new living quarters with disdain for himself. _Ya, pervy fuck, she’s practically out of the gate jail-bait._

But it didn’t stop him from having a stab of satisfaction when his phone pinged.

Lily: Hey Tiger, whatcha up to?

He usually didn’t like being called that— far too often when he had been with Vincent had the term been used as a bad thing…but this…hm…

Tora: Just laying around.

Lily: Ahhh, staring into the void of existence, huh? Yay, me too. Lol.

Sarcastic little shit… 

Tora: Very funny, so what are you really doing?

Lily: Just picking up and prepping some food. Kiwi is coming over.

Tora: Who the fuck is a Kiwi.

Lily: Quincey! But I like Kiwi better— hee hee don’t tell him I told you he hates it.

Tora: Ugh, alright, well, I’ll probably be over as well, considering I guard the dipshit.

Lily: Oh please, he’ll be just fine at my place; what could happen?

Lily: But if you reeeeeaaaally wanna come over, I won’t complain, I guess.

Tora: If ya wanted me over, just ask Sweetheart.

Lily: I’ll text you the address, ya smart ass.

Lily glanced about her apartment— it was purchased by her family, so she and several other smaller groups from the “Clan” were there. Sighing, she glanced at the clock— she had read about Quinceton— Balthuman’s new leader, his dad had been a dick. But she had been out of touch with her family for a year…a long…long…year…

She rolled onto her stomach, looking at her furnishings. Having blown out a wall in the next-door apartment, it was decently sized, two-bedroom, but looked like something out of a Miyazaki film, pastels, warm greens and planters, corals, and wood tones enveloped the open floor plan. She had put up wallpaper that reminded her of Howls Moving Castle and had collectible figures all over along with paintings she had done. Her favorite being Mononoke. The reason, she grinned a secret smile, was the irony of it all given the circumstances of her upbringing.

Fingering the pendant lying on her sternum, she closed her eyes and whispered. 

_And so I lie in the company of wolves._

_Where skull caps preen and dirt doth churn, amongst the trees and shadow._

_And from the mouth of fangs and taste of blood, It’s here I lost my sorrow._

Tora peeled into the driveway glancing at the security guard as he walked by. Looked like a douche, but whatever— Quinceton was already here, and he could see her balcony door flung wide open, laughter pealing down to the parking lot. _She should be on a higher level… we’ll have to chat about that._

He paused. Why the fuck was he thinking about what she needed to do. This chick wasn’t his woman, wasn’t someone who he could just boss around…but…sighing, he jogged up the steps and to the door.

“It’s open!” She cried, his jaw clenched, another security issue—he opened the door and glared. “What?”

“Lock the damn door, will ya?” He growled.

Lily cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head. “Awe, are you worried about Kiwi? He’ll be fine. I wouldn’t let anything happen to him.”

Something bothered Tora about how confident she sounded.

“But thank you for worrying. Feel free to lock it.”

Quinceton was at his laptop typing furiously. She had settled on an opposite small couch and was doing the same.

“Welcome!” She smiled and hopped up from her spot. She was sporting shorts that gave way too much to handle, thigh-high white socks that had the teensiest bit of overflowed warm looking flesh at the top where they clung. He found himself pondering how they'd feel pressing his head from either side. Glancing up and spotting a sequined tank top with a giant trailing fluffy yellow sweater that screamed, _I am so cute_. 

“Honey, you’re going to give yourself wrinkles,” Quincey told him.

“Such a Slytherin.” Lily giggled.

“A what now?” Tora scowled.

“Slytherin.” They both said again. 

She tilted her head. “Harry Potter??” Another pause. “Ohhhhh hell no! How have you not seen the Harry Potter Series?!”

“He doesn’t do magical, dear.” Quincey chuckled. “We’re both Hufflepuff.” Quincey pointed at the two of them. “Secretly, I think he’s a closet one.”

Lily seemed to get a determined look in her eye. “Hmmm.”

He could see the wheels turning in her head. “No.”

“Please?” She asked, holding her hands together in front of her.

“NO.” Tora crossed his arms as Quincey began to chuckle behind his hand.

“You said you’d pay me back!” She crossed her arms and pouted up at him.

He tilted his head and leaned forward. “With food.”

“Food AND a movie! Just one! Pretty, pretty, pretty, please? With sprinkles on top?” She hopped closer to him, so they were toe to toe. “I have big brothers. You can’t win.” Lily batted her eyes at him and gave him a full wattage smile.

Tora felt heat settle on his cheeks. _This chick… “_ If ya wanna date that bad….A movie we’ll both like.”

“Ugh, fiiiiiiiiiiiine. And who said it was a date…” She rolled her eyes, and her hip slanted out cocking to one side as she placed her hand on it, “have it your way, behemoth. It’s a fucking date.”

He was internally grinning when she said that. But he kept his stoic expression and shrugged.

Quinceton was cheering on the inside as he sucked down his Moscow Mule in his golden pineapple cup. This was better than any drama show he could as for, watching this tiny five foot three women taken on a foot taller man, all the while smiling like a ball of sunshine. 

And Tora? He looked gobsmacked, probably wondering how he landed a date in such a short time or the mischievous look in the young woman’s gaze. He saw Lily thumbs up to him behind her back, and he almost choked on his drink. _ATTA GIRL!_

Tora listened as they prattled on about shit that honestly should have been illegal to speak of in front of him. She talked about sex as if it were just a regular thing.

“Our family is very open about these things.” She said when asked by Quincey why she wasn’t as embarrassed as other women. “Plus, when you basically write a plot with porn, the shame just kinda…” she pretended she held up something between her two fingers. Her other hand acted like she lit a lighter— dropping the fake substance into said fake lighter, she made a “poof” sound and made a little motion with her fingers as if the substance burst into flames. “No fucks to give.”

At this, Tora almost roared with laughter, his body shaking he leaned over and shook his head. 

“What?” She asked, glancing at him.

“You got a mouth on ya, you know that?” He asked, chuckling. This chick was gonna have him on edge. He never knew what to expect her to say or do.

“Psh, that is nothing; you should see my brothers and me in a single room, phew!”

Quincey looked up from his laptop, “you mentioned they were in America?”

“No, only one of them. Michael is in Russia, Gabriel is in America and Mexico with our mom, Luci is somewhere in Germany, and Zira is in England.” She paused. “I don’t know where Azzy is….” She paused.

“That’s just five?” Quincey said.

“Sera is somewhere in Narin.” She waved her hand.

“A lot of biblical names,” Quincey said with a laugh.

Her eyes lit up, “mmhm. They all are. Those are nicknames. Luci/Lucifer, Zira is for Aziraphel— my parents had a Good Omens kick— and Azzy…well, he’s Asmodeus and then good ole Seraphim.”

“But…Lily?”

A secret smile, Tora watched as her gaze glimmered with mischief. “Guess.”

“Oh goodness, I wouldn’t know.” Quincey laughed.

But Tora knew, he glanced her over— Lilith the wife of Adam before she fell from grace. The woman who refused to become Subservient to Adam in any way and was banished from the Garden of Eden, also known to be the mother of witches and demons.

He crossed his arms as he sat down and looked her over again, from her chocolate hair to her warm brown eyes that looked back at him. She put a finger to her lips and winked. Shit, fuck Eden, she’d be more than enough of a paradise if she let him in.

_Saucy little thing._

“So what do your folks do?” Quincey asked.

That may have been the wrong thing to ask; Lily tilted her head as if thinking of how to answer. “They work in the Entertainment Industry…but also alongside Law Enforcement.” It was practiced. Tora noted this and filed it away for later.

“Oh wow, sounds like a fun bunch.”

“Ya, it can get pretty odd around dinners. But I haven’t seen them in a year, we kind of had a fall out with my dad…mom is pretty pissed at him, and no telling when he’ll uh…” she paused, “be free from the mess he made. We are very…family-oriented, so this hasn’t been easy.”

Tora filed that away as well. She was uncomfortable, rubbing the back of her head. So he decided to rescue her.

“Hey, you got anything to eat?”

“YES!” She leaped up and raced into the kitchen.

He decided to follow and leaned on the doorjamb. “Don’t need anything huge. If ya have fruit, that’s fine.”

“Strawberries work?” She asked, fishing a container out.

“Mmhm.” He felt a bit antsy and suspicious; this chick was not typical, and her background is so muddled set him on edge. What if she was a threat? It wouldn’t have been the first time that Quincey came close to a female trained to assassinate people. But looking at her, the way she got stuff together, the care she gave Quinceton when he was there— rescuing the damn kitty from a tree…

But then he saw it, the side look when he sidled up to her, and the quick way she held a pairing knife. It just…was too smooth…with instinct, he snatched up her wrist and held her aloft, her toes barely touching the ground.

“Whoa hey!” She hissed and paused. His golden gaze had a hard edge to it. Did she make him not feel safe? Her lips pouted; she was angry with herself for getting defensive. It was just Tora— he hadn’t given her any reason except the photo to be wary— what was she doing? She felt concerned well up. “What?” She asked, looking him over, “I don’t bite.” She joked, but her voice wavered; she could feel the heat rolling off of him, and his giant form made her feel smaller than expected. “Do you want some fruit or not?”

Tora was scanning her face, feeling her little wrist in his grip was mildly calming, her tippy toes keeping her from being entirely off the ground, she was limp and happy to comply, but she wasn’t afraid. In fact, she was searching his expression for something.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” She said.

It was a soft sentence that hung in the air like a bomb exploded. The tension in the room hiked up.

“But I doubt you want the stems, so I need to get them cut off.”

His grip tightened.

“Unless you want something more— but there is company.” Her gaze turned into melted chocolate, warm and inviting and a soft smile played at her lips.

Tora released her as if burned, stepping back. He coughed, ashamed. “S-sorry.”

“Don’t be.” She stepped forward, “it’s instinct, I understand.”

Surprised, his eyebrows shot up.

“You were reactionary.” She said, cutting fruit up. “It happens when someone has experienced trauma in regards to abuse.”

She bit into a strawberry, and he watched red juice dribbling down her chin and drop onto her collar bone. _Fuck what I wouldn’t give to lick that off_. Her tongue darted out and swiped up the remnants, and she glanced at him.

“It’s okay. I won’t judge you for it.” A lopsided grin, “I’ve been there.”

He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what been there meant, but there was something in her gaze that made him want to drag her over and grip her to him— keep her from the outside world and rip into anyone that tried to take her.

She gave no judgment in her expression, or body language, just merely an acknowledgment.

“Sorry for all the questions; Quincey is a nosey bastard.”

“Eh, it happens— just some things I can’t talk about yet.” It was an honest answer, keeping eye contact, and her tone held sincerity. “So…you wanna go to the movies?”

“Hm, I suppose I could, but I would wanna grab some food first.”

“Ya, can’t just load up on popcorn, a good way to get sick. Ooo, what about sushi!”

Tora grinned, “fine, I know a place.”

He took the proffered plate, but not before letting his hand hover on her shoulder, his thumb brushing away the strawberry stain before bringing it to his lips to lick it clean.

He wasn’t sure what had him harder, the sharp little inhale or the way her pupils blew out to darken her gaze. _Easy…eaaaaassy….fuckin virgin my ass, this girl…_

Curious, a head tilt, and a small smile. “My, my, my, you are a bold one, aren’t you.” She walked past him after handing him the plate, placing her hand on his waist as if to move him— but her small little fingers found a swatch of flesh between his jeans and the shirt that had ridden up and brushed the tan skin with her tapered nails. He went complexity rigid.

She felt smug as she heard Tora bite back a low groan, ducking out of the kitchen. _He’ll be in there a few more moments._

Lily wasn’t able to see him bracing his hands on the counter, head dropped and panting silently, willing his lower body to get back under control before reaching and gripping his cock firmly. _Fuck get a hold of yaself._

Oh, he wanted nothing more than to show this woman pleasures she had never dreamed of. She wanted to try anything from those damn books of hers? Fuck it. He would volunteer every time.

He leaned against the counter and listened to Quinceton and the girl chatter again. Maybe Quincey was right; it wasn’t as if he was sent on dangerous jobs anymore— if anything, he just kept the idiots in line, and if someone came after him or Quince, just put them in the ground. Now he spent his time training the underlings and helping get the Balthuman’s legit. Whatever that meant…

But could he go legit?

His brain sped forward, conjuring images he never imagined, the laughter of a woman, warmth, a home…not here…maybe somewhere remote, quiet…kids?…Nah…well…maybe…He heard that giggle from the other room, followed by a peal of uninhibited laughter, playful…what did it feel like to be playful? She did that, played with him, teased him in the short amount of time he spoke with her. 

He was curious…

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tora and Quinceton left later in the afternoon, and Lily sat along with the balcony in her hanging chair, knitting in the late evening as the moon rose high over Narin.

“Psst.”

She ignored it.

“Lily!”

She sighed, “no.”

“Come on, talk to me.”

She paused and glanced out at the parking lot; he would sit for a while, listening to her movements— ask her to talk to him— ask her to call them— as her to forgive them.

“You know we did it for you…” it was a soft statement. Filled with hurt and regret. “After what they did—“

He was standing under the balcony two floors down, but his voice traveled quickly.

“Gabe is going crazy.”

Of course, he was; her twin was her other half, they had shared everything in their twenty-some-odd years. It wasn’t that she couldn’t understand what they did for her— it was that they hid it. The damage that happened shortly after, well, that was what had her in a tiny apartment in Narin away from her entire extended family— an exile who was innocent of any crime.

“Everyone is coming home soon!” He said excitedly. She could hear a smoke being lit. “Mother even forgave Papa.”

That was surprising. “Sera…”

A gasp, and within one swoop, her brother had hopped up two balconies and was hanging off the end staring at her.

Seraphim was the second oldest. Michael being the first— both from a different mother, they shared the same father. His blue eyes held nothing but hope.

“Lioshka…” the Russian pet name squeaked out. His expression was pained. “ _Please_ come home.”

“Is Papa going to be out soon?” She asked as he pulled himself to crouch on the railing.

“Yes, he gets out in three weeks. Good Behavior.” He shrugged.

“Ya because he handed over Vincent.”

Sera laughed, “wouldn’t you?” He stretched himself on the balcony. “You don’t belong here. You belong home. And why on earth are you running with the Tiger of Ares Street?”

“I am not running with anyone.” Lily snapped. “Mind your business.”

“Just saying.” Seraphim chuckled. With the darkness and low light from the apartment, one could not see her brother’s details. The lanky frame stopping just at six-foot, long blond hair in a thick braid down his back, he really did look like his namesake, chiseled European features, and a playful expression. He wore simple street clothing, but she knew better. He was armed. Always. 

Such was the life of a Wolf of Narin.

The guardians of the damned and the watchers of the shadows. He was the one who kept tabs on the family, gathered information, and informed their mother what needed to be done. Apparently, he had been trailing her for the better part of the year once he caught up.

But she had given him a good run for his money.

It was one thing to run with the Tiger of Ares Street. 

But she felt it ironic. That one of the Council and brother to the Four Horsemen would dare speak to her of such a thing. “Coming from you lot, it is laughable to think the Tiger poses any threat to me.”

“Eh, he’s still dangerous.”

“You will not interfere, and if you tell Papa, I will _throttle_ you.” The promise in her gaze made her brother flinch. 

“Fuck, fine…” yawning, the lanky man stretched out and grunted. “So you going out?”

“No…” she sighed, “maybe…I have a date.”

“Ahhhhhh.” There was her big brother— that sly smile that spread across his face when he hopped onto the balcony and took a seat on the railing. “Tell me, think he can take on Michael? I’ve heard rumors.”

Michael was actually pronounced _Mikhail_ , which in Russian meant “who is like God.” Lily found it rather amusing that the one fitted the name War was so alarmingly attractive. He was the one who ran things in the event of their father being gone. And he had done an upstanding job, had gotten her the apartment, tucked her away like a precious stone that someone would steal.

Her half brother had her loyalty till the day she died. And it was he who informed her of what was going on. And it was he that pulled the trigger and killed the monster that stalked her dreams.

Scrubbing her face, “I don’t know, and I don’t want to find out, you lot are not to fight him that’s an order.” 

Sera’s face fell into a pout. “Fine.” A sigh, “have you been keeping up your training?”

“Who do you think I am??” She growled, feeling her voice drop into a rumbling warning.

He backed off the subject by raising his hands. “Sorry, touchy…” but he made no move to embrace her, no move to coddle her— normally affection was something that was not easily avoided, but the gap between siblings was alarming to him. She had slipped so far away, and no one had even noticed.

“Just think about it, okay? They’ll be here before you know it…and they’ll expect an answer.”

With that, he tilted backward, falling off the balcony to nimbly land on his feet—more _cat than a wolf._ Lily chuckled. 

It was a misnomer. Something derived from ancient legends that spanned back to before recorded history. They didn’t know where it started or where it came to be, however, Skin-Walkers, Werewolves, Loup-Garou.

It was all silly nonsense; no one could transform into a wolf. However, some traditions probably started the legends. Such as riding horses and wearing the skin of a wolf with intricate masks. Knowing how to bend the body and use picks to climb walls like a demon, the low rumbling warnings her people gave since it seemed to frighten people so well. Having a slighter faster speed from genetic evolution gave them an ability to run a tad faster, longer, and react quicker if practiced. 

Similar to Tibetans and their lung capacity. Or the nomadic divers having larger spleens and could stay under for 13 min.

The direct family had slightly sharper teeth in the back of their canines. It allowed her teeth to click into place, and if used, could puncture hard, but that took practice too and wasn’t anything regular individuals couldn’t do. She rather liked it— suitable for eating. But it was their genetic dispositions that had everyone concerned.

From the Volkier (Volk/Wolf) cultural aspects to Russia and other areas of the world to having a horrible silver allergy. Along with the slightly faster speed and a better sense of smell, she guessed it was just a matter of time before people really believed in werewolves. But it was just what her people had to do to survive for hundreds if not thousands of years.

But they were nothing but people. Deadly people. But people.

Watching Sera leave, she grinned. The majority of their way of life came from dedication and training, a matriarchy built upon trust and family.

She missed her family…

Lily had half a mind to call him back. To run down and leap into her brother’s arms and weep from loneliness. But…pride kept her still… They’d have to earn such a privilege back.

She glanced at her phone and smiled.

Tora: Goodnight, Lilith.

She usually hated her name…but she kind of liked that he knew it.

Lily: Careful Tiger, might catch feelings.

Tora: I think I can live with that.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He sent the text and bit into his thumb to keep from hating himself. He just met the chick, and what he was telling her, he already felt something. He did…but was it just lust or something else…

**Lily** : Gonna bite off more than you can chew and choke.

**Tora** : I doubt that. You’re so tiny.

 **Tora** : how much could you fit in your mouth anyway.

**Lily** : A lot but BAD TIGER.

**Tora** : For dinner. What are you thinking of?

**Lily** : Same thing you just thought of.

**Tora** : and what’s that?

**Lily** : You first.

He was wheezing; he laughed so hard. This freaking girl was gonna kill him. _Like to see your mouth around me rather than a damn piece of fruit._

Lily: Virgin doesn’t equal sainthood ya know what I write for a living.

Lily: You’ve read my work in 99% I heard Quincey mention Primal.

Tora: I don’t know what ya talking bout.

Lily: Hmmm, fits with your name. And I only wrote one book with such a theme.

Lily: Do you want to chase me down?

Tora: Ya play with fuckin fire kid.

Lily: Is that good or bad? So did you actually jack yourself to death?

Or are you just not interested?

It seemed like you were….??

>:3

Tora: You have a foul fucking mouth.

Tora: I’m not dead; what man wouldn’t look at you like that and lose it.

Tora: Why ya thinking about that? See something ya like today?

Tora: Or you like the idea of getting me hot and bothered?

He was glaring at his phone, intently staring at the three dots that popped up. 

Lily: Hm…maybe.

He raised his brow _tease_ he liked it…a lot…

Lily: Maybe more than I should…

Tora: Nothing is gonna happen unless ya say so.

Tora: But what’s with that response?

Lily: Just a bit…

Tora: intense?

Lily: Intense.

Tora could understand that. Something enigmatic about her made him want to do things that might be illegal in a few places. And he couldn’t quite understand the sudden urge, as he usually just had sex to get a release and out of some kind of expectancy. But this woman…she had him thinking longer terms than just a one night stand after dinner and a movie.

She had him curious.

And that was dangerous.

Tora: Just get some rest, I got work tomorrow, but text if ya bored.

Lily: Kay, you too.

Lily: Try not to make too much of a mess of yourself.

Lily: (blow kisses emoji). (Eggplant emoji +water emoji)

  
He blinked, mildly confused, till it clicked and he threw his head back and laughed. This woman was a spit fire.

Tora: FOUL MOUTHED LITTLE SUCCUBUS.

Lily: (Rosario and a vampire gif with Kurumu using love charm)

Tora: what the fuck is that?

Lily: She’s a succubus. Omg, you don’t watch Anime!?!?

Lily: WE HAVE TO FIX THIS.

Tora: BED. NOW.

Lily: God shit, fine….

Lily: Geez… Tiger Daddy gets mad quickly (laughing emoji). 

He sputtered when he saw the notification come across his phone when he set it down on the counter to get some water.

Lily: Kay, haha, Goodnight!!!

He gripped his bottle of water and closed his eyes. I am going to take a cold fucking shower. Go the fuck to sleep. And in the morning, it will have been a fucking dream.


	4. Challenge Accepted Apparently...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera forgets his sister is skilled in throwing shoes, Tora and Lily hit dinner and a movie filled with innuendo and teasing. Who will cave first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sera is just so sweet-- he is a 100% cinnamon roll as where Michael is a big ass Tsundere. I can't wait for y'all to meet the other siblings. Poor Tiger.

She hummed to herself as she prepped for her ‘date’ with the Tiger. The week had gone rather humorous. She liked fucking with him. And the fact that Kiwi was always over and having to drag the Tiger or someone else named Jack with him for a guard just made it even funnier.

But it always meant that she and Quince had time to chat before he got there.

“So you have a driver, and he just sits out there?” She asked, glancing into the parking lot. 

“Yep, I can’t drive worth a crap… it’s regrettable, actually.” This made Lily chuckle, and she had made it a point to toss down a snack and a can of pop for the guy.

“Did you see Tora’s face when Jack was here— he came clear from across the city, haha!”

“He did not!” Lily munched on some chips. That would be absurd— but when he had shown up, he was in workout equipment, sweats, and a tank with his hair in a loose bun, eyes glittering when they landed on Jack sitting in a corner facing the door for any imposing threat.

Tora was apparently a considerable threat.

With a jerk of his thumb, Jack had been exiled to the car, and Tora had taken up his position to watch the two of them and poke Lily occasionally. 

However... she had gotten an unnerving text from Sera.

**Sera** : Coming over. Bringing food, don’t shoot me.

Lily sat upright so fast that Tora watched her hair fly up. “Ohhhhhh FUCK no.”

She ran around the house, locking the windows, bolting the front door, and walked into the bedroom and got a basket of what looked like random shoes. “Nope nope nope nope nope nope NOPE.”

Tora got up, and she realized he was tense, “Lily?” He prowled over to her like his namesake and towered over her frame in concern.

“Just my older brother.” She sighed. “It’s fine.”

Quinceton tilted his head as he made another cocktail, “what you don’t like him?”

“More like I don’t trust him to behave.”

“Well, I mean, it can’t be bad. Just don’t answer the door.”

Lily raised a brow. “He doesn’t use doors.”

She flung open the balcony doors and moved her chair to be in direct sight of it, and sat down with a shoe in hand.

A car screeched into the parking lot. She waited; Tora sat in the corner behind her and watched, tense and ready to snap. Family or not, he’d rip the fucker apart if he upset Lily.

A door slam, whistling, and within moments a dull thump made Quinceton squeak in surprise as two large hands gripped the edge of the railing and hoisted himself up as if it were the most comfortable thing. “Hey, Lioshka, I brought....food...fuck me.” Tora noted they had the same shaped eyes as Lily and high cheekbones, but that was where the similarities ended; ice eyes, thick almost platinum hair, and a strong jaw dwarfed any other similarities. But he actually looked— did he look worried? 

Tora and Quinceton were speechless. It was a showdown. 

Of the weirdest proportions. Quince hit a sound on his phone, and the song from “The Good the Bad and The Ugly” played. “Always wanted to do that,” he muttered.

“Haa, I like you,” Sera said to Quince. “Hey, Lily.”

She was glaring at her brother. Holding a shoe and tapping her foot. “What’s up, puta?” Tora blinked. He didn’t know Spanish but could guess what it meant.

It was a total brotherly response, “Imma tell Mama you called me a bitch. Come on. Not the Chancla.” 

“I’m sorry, but what is a chancla?” Quince asked, downing his vodka tonic.

“This.” Lily said with no emotion, “BAD DOG OFF THE BALCONY! AFUERA!!” With a swift movement of her arm, the shoe went flying and smacked a red shoe print on his forehead.

Sera rubbed his head, crouching on the railing and setting the bag down. “Okay I earned that, but— Hey, we don’t call people that!!!!” And another shoe launched. “FUCK! Come on! Hey! Easy will ya!” Tora could only imagine how many slippers, sandals, and tennis shoes were flying over the railing and into the parking lot— the dull sound of them hitting a car echoed up from the parking lot. He exhaled through his teeth in a chuckle. With each throw, she emphasized a word.

“HOW. MANY. TIMES. HAVE. I. SAID. TO. USE THE DOOR!!!” And finally, “ARE YOU A WOLF OR A STRAY CAT?”

“Both?” Lily did not find this funny.

Tora was trying so hard not to make a peep. And failed when the man perked up and said, “oh look, a tiger!” Her brother cheerfully waved and smiled. “Hi Tiger! See what we deal with? OUCH, ya piss them off they never— hey easy!” He dodged, “stop! Hey, you wanna arm wrestle?!” He had a giddy, excited look in his eye, almost predatory— it struck Tora as odd, but it was entirely playful, not a hint of malice. “Come on, I bet I can take you.”

“NO TOCAS MI TIGRE!!!” With accuracy that Tora was impressed with, she flung a boot.

“AH!” Sera had been leaning back, and with that swift combat boot in the face, he fell backward and managed to land on his feet.

Quince almost rushed forward, but Lily stopped him. “He’s fine.”

“He just fell off a balcony!”

“Eh. We once shot him off a roof with 5 fire extinguishers strapped on a taxidermied black bear. He’s fine.” She paused, thinking, a finger tapping her chin. “Course he _did_ land in the pool that time...”

Tora and Quinceton blinked. Looked at each other and back at her. 

Lighting a smoke Tora chuckled, “I’m sorry _that_ time?”

“Off a what now?” Quince asked. Neither brother asked about the bear. They weren’t sure they wanted to know what crazy hijinks this family came up with.

She walked over to the door of the balcony and leaned against it. “HEY DUMBASS YA DEAD YET?”

Sera shouted back up a moment later, “I’m okay!” They could hear a muffled voice. “It was 5 extinguishers AND a scuba tank.” A groan as he hoisted himself back on the railing.

Sera left after giving her ramen and snacks. “Big Brother Run” as he called it, despite Lily’s grumbling, Tora could tell she was a bit pleased. But Tora went stalk still when Sera got a barb in. “Bye Tiger have fun on the date— make sure she doesn’t catch you by your toe, let alone your dick— OUCH!!!” She had leaned over the railing and shot the other combat boot right upside his head.

“STAHP BEIN A PERVY MONGREL.”

She was very red and panting, “ugh! My kingdom to be an only child. You’re gonna PAY for that!” She screeched in sisterly outrage.

Quinceton was howling. He held his sides, “AHHH get it because of the rhyme! HAAAAA. Your brothers a genius, oh my god!”

“Shut up, Kiwi!” Lily bopped him with a pillow.

Tora simply shrugged, “I mean, it wouldn’t be difficult.”

It was worth hearing the squeak of embarrassment and watching her duck into the kitchen; Sera could be heard laughing as he walked away. “You’ll do juuuuuust fine, Tiger.”

Somehow Tora had an inkling meeting the rest of her family would be far crazier.

They all lost it laughing when Jack and the driver texted up asking why it was raining shoes and should they bring them up to the apartment.

\- - - - -

She was so embarrassed by the memory of earlier that day as she put her gold hoops in. Lily had chosen a flowing skirt of chiffon that swished about her ankles; it was red, with a white cotton top lined with folkloric embroidery, off the shoulders, the little black corset about her waist also held up her chest, giving a tad more cleavage. Strappy sandals and some red staining lipstick, she sighed, fluffing her thick hair out for some volume. 

Fuck it. She flipped her hair upside down and teased it a bit, letting the natural wave look wild. Her bangles clinked on her wrist snd she finally felt satisfied as she made some final adjustments. The gold chain that held her medallion hung between her cleavage, but that was fine. 

Blowing a kiss at her reflection, she heard the doorbell. 

Showtime!

Tora almost swore his jaw dislocated. It dropped so low. She had stepped out in a swirl of red and a vibe that smacked him right in the face.

“Holy fucking shit...” She paused, locking the door, “god damn, you are the most beautiful thing I’ve laid eyes on”

She smirked, “charmer. Flattery will get you _everywhere_.” 

_Does that include where I think it does…_ Tora was watching the sway of her hips, he noticed that she had a natural swing to them; it wasn’t exaggerated... it was natural. He gulped, _fertile_ shaking himself. He scoffed internally as she looked through her bag. What _the fuck kinda thought is that??_ But as he looked at her, he realized that he wasn’t wrong; she looked like a fertility goddess that could take what she wanted from him with a single touch. He wanted to do nothing more than to map out her body with his fingertips and tongue.

“Tora?” He felt a tug at his sleeve. “We going?”

“Hm, ya!” He coughed and began walking.

She was crimson for a moment, he was staring at her like a man starved, and it didn’t bother her. She almost had a mind to say fuck the movie and dinner and lose her V card right there.

But no. She wanted to get to know him. He looked good enough to eat, though, tall and broad frame encased in a black T-shirt and leather jacket and form-fitting jeans that left nothing to the imagination. She was a tad disappointed she couldn’t see his tattoos. 

Her brothers all had ink of some kind.. but this was different. She wanted to touch these, trace them all over snd find out if he had any... lower... hm... yum.

As they got in the car, he took a moment to tuck her skirts around her legs so it didn’t get caught in the door, she watched him— amused, and a bit touched at the show of attention.

“Good?” He asked gruffly.

“If you want to feel my legs, you can just ask.” She whispered, hiking her skirt up a bit to show a bit of ankle. 

“Tease.” He swatted her leg, got to the other side of the car, and got into the driver’s seat.

“Ya, back in the 1800s, it would have been burn her; she’s a witch she showed her ankle!” She paused, “did you know that red lipstick was banned because it thought it would ensnare men and put them under a spell.” With a smirk, “course, this won’t come off no matter _what_ gets done.” She smacked her lips after licking them and cocked a brow.

 _Fuck me, ya little tease, but hell, if I don’t love it._ It just made him tighten all over, and he chuckled, “ya that’s all we need is your ass arrested for blowing a thug with smear-proof lipstick.”

“Oh it’s a stain. Like I said, it wouldn’t go anywhere.”

He gulped, his throat suddenly very dry. “And where would we be going.”

“Dunno, nights young yet.” A wink.

“Woman…” he groaned, making her laugh as he placed a possessive hand on her knee and relished when she leaned into his palm with a warm hum. He recalled what she said, “virgin does not equal sainthood.”

“Damn skippy.” She nodded. “Now, let’s go I’m hungry! How fast can this baby go?”

He grinned and kicked the car into full gear speeding down the road while maintaining safety.

\- - - - - - —- - - - -

“Wow you suck at parking.” She giggled.

He raised a brow and cocked his head to the side, “well excuse me.” Tora got out of the car and walked over to her side before she even got her door open, “c’mere.” Her small hand was soft, and the cold of the jewelry was a beautiful contrast. He noticed the chain about her throat sliding down into the valley of her breasts. _Well, I’ve never been jealous of jewelry, but there is a first time for fucking everything._

 _“_ OI ALICE!” He shouted when he tromped into the restaurant.

She elbowed him, “hey! Manners!”

“Eh I used to come here all the time as a kid; she’s basically like my mother.” He felt himself clam up for a moment and heat surfaced.

“Aweeeeeeee.” He noted her voice drew out, “did you bring me to meet your Mama?” She whispered.

“No, I brought ya for sushi.” He growled.

“Well I better make a good impression then, huh.” She giggled.

“Fucking shit.” A small older woman came out with a folding fan and large glasses. “Hey Alice, how ya- fuck ouch!”

“WATCH YOUR MOUTH!” She peeked from behind Tora, clinging onto his jacket. “Well now, who is this?”

Lily bounced forward, “hello!” She smiled.

Alice blinked, “my god, you’re like a ball of happy; how’d you kidnap this one?”

Lily shook her head, “ohhh no, you have the wrong idea; see, little does he know, but he’s the one kidnapped. I’m just letting him think he has control. Ain’t that right, Tiger.” She leaned on the counter after elbowing a straight-faced Tora and winked at the woman.

Alice cackled, “I like you. Your usual spot’s upstairs, boy.”

“Good.” Tora gently grabbed Lily’s arms and steered her backward, toe to toe with her. It was almost a dance as he nudged her towards the stairs.

“Ooo hey, you’re kinda good at this. You trying to tell me you wanna dance with me?”

“Only dance horizontally.”

“Nah… you’d be good at Bachata.” She looked at his hips and wondered if, with a few more inches of heel, she could get him to sway with her on a dance floor…or elsewhere. She wanted to see his hips sway, horizontal dancing? _Oh no, Tiger-Baby, you can do so much more with those legs and these hips._ She bit her lip, thinking of his big thigh wedged between her legs, letting her grind onto him. _Good grief, get a grip…as Quince would say— as well as Erdene, just fuck him already._ Lily had already made up her mind; if she was gonna lose it, she was gonna lose it to this guy. 

But not before making him lose his mind working for it.

It was a purr that settled into his gut, he had half a mind to ask what it was when she threaded her fingers through his belt loops and tugged his pelvis to her with a jerk; he put a stop to it by placing a hand at her back hovering above her skin. “Upstairs.” He growled.

Pouting, she let go of his jeans, “You just wanna look at my backside, but fine.” She pranced up the steps swaying her hips.

He did just that with no shame, and they settled down on cushions as Alice had the server bring everything up.

“Yay!” Lily clapped and smiled wide “this looks great, Tora, thank you!”

He leaned on his hand, watching her, “ya welcome least I can do.”

“I haven’t been here; which is best?” She asked, glancing at him.

“This one,” he held out a piece of fatty tuna, and she instantly, without hesitation, chomped on it.

Lily was an absolute foodie. She hummed in appreciation, her eyes almost rolling back at the taste. “Holy shit, that is good.” She muttered, “I hate to tell you, but I am a bit of a glutton with great food. I’ll have to come back here with you.” She said.

 _With me_ … he tilted his head, _not by herself_. That made Tora smile as he ate. “Thank god you’re not worried about not eating. I hate that shit.”

She glanced at him, chewing a bit of a dragon roll. “Ha! First off, some men would pay at least grand to suffocate to death under my thighs, and frankly, I’ll take that compliment over being so skinny it hurts; it’s not natural for me. Others sure, me, no. Plus, with the training, I can’t just eat nothing.”

He raised a brow and had coughed when she mentioned someone paying her. But he noted that despite her softness when her body moved, there was an absolute strength to her. “Yoga?”

“Ya, I also box, and do hand to hand, as well as sword training and a few others…”

Now she had his full attention. “I’m sorry, repeat that— hand to hand combat?”

“Mmhm. Ya. I did fencing for a while, but the real thing is better.”

“What like self-defense,” he asked, continuing to eat.

“Something like that?” She shrugged with a smirk. “Why, wanna play?”

A tone in her use of the wordplay made him think she was talking about another thing entirely. Tora really wanted to find out what gym she went to so he could watch. He almost wasn’t inclined to believe such a small woman would do things like that, but he was far from sexist. Her self assurance and glance at him said more than she knew.

She had the look of someone eying up an opponent. “Nah, I couldn’t do that to you.” Lily looked almost disappointed in herself and sighed. “I’d hate myself if you got hurt.”

He laughed now, “oh is that so. Well, good sweetheart because I ain’t gonna play either— I don’t make it a habit fighting with women.”

A giggle, sweet and high pitched as she leaned forward and laughed out loud. “Okay okay, fine.”

Tora realized she had scooted closer to him, her thigh pressing into his when she leaned forward.

And then—

“Jesus Christ, and you call yourself a Tiger.”

“God dammit.” He felt his face flame up.

Lily choked back a laugh.

“Seriously you bring her here, and you’re not even trying anything?” She set down the drinks and began walking downstairs. “GET THE XL LITTLE LADY.”

“THANKS ALICE!”

Tora groaned, “WILL THE TWO OF YA SHUT IT.”

Lily laughed and tilted her head, “awe, Tiger, don’t be mad.” She crooned to him and leaned in, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. “We’re just teasing; I’ll stop now.”

He grumbled as he ate and took a swig of cold sake. But his mood lightened when he realized she had been doing something odd all night— it was soft touches. A brush here, a soft stroke of the fingers across his hand when she’d reach for something. A brush of the arm. That soft kiss, it wasn’t filled with heat so much as it was filled with tenderness. And the bright, happy look in her eye, though…it would flatten in concern when he’d flinch. 

He wasn’t used to touching.

Touch was terrible, it was never gentle, and it was only to satisfy a need for release and vent frustration— but _this_.…

He had no words for what this was.

“Tora?” She murmured, glancing at him. “Is…um…is this okay?” Her fingers were tracing circles on the top of his free hand that rested on the floor between them, her little hand laying on his own. He gulped down a piece of sashimi and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. 

“I-It’s fine…”

“Yay!” A happy little chirp, a thoughtful note entered her voice, “I normally don’t like touching people, but…I like touching you.”

That was a hammer strike straight to his gut. He exhaled and inhaled deep, trying to keep the fluttering in his stomach from taking over and flooding him with a strange warmth. When she shifted away, he felt the absence keenly. It was almost painful, like not finishing a smoke and only getting a taste during a nicotine crave.

_Fuck sweetheart, I like you touching me too… it’s warm…do it again…please?_

He didn’t need to say; her gaze was shimmering as she finished up her sake. When he shifted his weight closer to her, bumping his hand against her little palm and mimicking what she had done, a beaming smile graced him. “If you want more pets, just say so.” She giggled and traced the inside of his palm. It sent little electric currents up his arm; it wasn’t necessarily arousing. Instead, it was making him feel incredibly sleepy.

Lily watched him feeling her heart clench tight. She had been right— he was touch starved. She had been there before, back in the place where she wouldn’t think of. But seeing him preen and shift and melt under just the smallest amount of attention almost had her break down and yank him into her chest for a full-fledged Huggle-Up session. _My Tiger, what did he do to you?_ Lily halted that thought— she couldn’t afford to think of him as her own…could she? 

Would he even want that?

She had a feeling if she knew what had been done, she’d bring Vincent back from the dead and ask Papa to let her kill him a thousand times. Michael had told her that Vincent’s sons had taken care of him; she suspected Tora was adopted, but that Quince had pulled the trigger— that he was somewhere floating in a box at the bottom of the Narin river. 

That wasn’t good enough for her. She wanted him to be on an IV drip, watching himself get pulled apart for what he did to this man. Tora seemed to catch her flash of anger in her gaze, and he furrowed his brow. “Just thinking of something, I’m good now.” She smiled.

Lily was grateful when she had asked Michael about him over text that he and Sera told her everything they could. Some things they refused— some things weren’t their tale to tell. And she hoped at some point he would share it with her.

 _“_ Ready for a movie?” He asked, flashing dimples with a sincere smile.

_Oh, if you smile at me like that, I’m ready for anything Tiger-Baby._

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - —_

Tora was stunned— again. She pranced up to the movie theater teller and looked up at the films. “Whatcha want to watch?”

“Eh, I prefer horror, action, stuff like that.”

“Ohhhh let’s watch R. E. D!” She said, clapping.

“The one with Bruce Willis?” He looked incredulous, “you sure sweetheart, I don’t mind watching a chick flick.”

“Awe. Nah, I watch those with Mom; let’s watch that one!” She bounced up and down, tugging on his sleeve, “please, Tora?”

“Alright, alright, keep ya skirt on.”

A smirk, and looking put out, crossing her arms and making her chest a bit more pronounced, “you’re pronouncing ‘I want your skirt off’ wrong Tora…” the teller did a spit take; causing Tora to crack up, giving him a large bill and snatching up the tickets. “Sorry, sweetheart, I’ll work on that tonight.”

“OOooo promises, promises.” She taunted as they walked in.

“Alright have at it.” He motioned to the snack bar, “I’m not a big sweets eater, so not sure what you’d want.” She chatted with the kids behind the counter, joking and keeping an arm looped in his, tugging him along the glass counter and pointing at stuff.

Lily settled on a gigantic thing of popcorn and a giant drink; she picked a strawberry flavored carbonated beverage. “I think you’ll like this one. It’s natural.” She said.

It wasn’t too bad, but she glanced at him, “I can make it way better with fresh blended strawberries and some old fashioned ginger ale or lemonade.”

“That so?” He whispered as they settled into the near-empty movie theater.

“You are just filled with surprises.”

“Is that so astonishing?” She asked, munching.

“Nah, well okay…maybe a bit…women are usually…”

“Boring?” She asked, raising a brow.

“Relax, don’t get your panties in a twist.”

A dark chuckle from the woman who pursed her lips. “ _Bold_ of you to assume there are any to twist.” 

His eyes darted to where her legs were crossed under her skirt. As the theater plummeted into the darkness, he swallowed the orange suddenly in his throat _Fuck my life, this woman is gonna kill me. And frankly, I might let her._

He felt his cock go painfully stiff, pressing against the zipper of his jeans in revolt when she gripped his hand in hers and placed it on her thigh, squirming, delighted when he squeezed the soft chiffon clad limb in a firm grip.

Two can play this. Tora leaned in, making sure his breath tickled the shell of her ear, “good thing I like touching ya too, sweetheart. Bold of you to assume I won’t bury my face between your thighs _right_ here and now if you asked oh so nicely.”

Her thighs clenched together and rubbed, capturing his fingers between them as he watched in the dim light of the starting commercials a flush creep up from her neck into her cheeks.

_Score one for the Tiger._

The blush deepened, a soft little gasp, and he treaded his fingers across her abdomen under her flowing shirt. But then a grin, and he waited as she leaned in, breathing on his ear and sending a jolt down his spine.

“If you’re a good Tiger and watch the film, we’ll see who asks oh so nicely at the end, hm?”

She watched his face break into a bright grin, his dimples showing and his golden gaze sparkling. 

_Challenge fucking accepted, apparently._


	5. Whatever happens...happens...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> Tora isn't sure about things heating up so fast, but he's hardly in the mind to admonish himself, while Lily simply says whatever happens between them happens, and that they'll get there when they get there if it goes further than anything physical.
> 
> The Tiger is about to find out about whole new side of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW NSFW NSFW 
> 
> So. These two damn hornballs couldn't keep it in their pants. Sorry not sorry. Is hot. Now next chapter will be a bit angsty but I promise, it will be resolved in the chapter after pinky swear. it's for purpose. Poor Tora has lots of feelings and is a hard ass. And Lily don't take no shit.

He couldn’t focus on the movie for long. He had ever, ever so slowly in the pitch black of where they, put the arm divider up and tugged her legs into his lap; she watched him out of the corner of her eye, amused, watching how he hiked her skirt up to show a smooth calf and a peek of her upper thigh.

Lily shifted her legs together as his big hand rubbed into her calf, preening when he bit back a low groan, letting it rumble barely audible to her. They were utterly alone, and she loved it. “Tora, you’re gonna miss the show.” She whispered.

His amber eyes watched her as he gripped her behind her knee, shifting slightly, so he was diagonal and facing her. “Hmm.” The hum vibrated just where her thigh met the curve of her kneecap. A pleasured expression skittered across her face as she exhaled.

“You don’t play fair.” She pouted.

“Mmhmm.” The murmur vibrating at her mid-thigh as he leaned forward and kissed the flesh there, he could practically smell her heat, and his head spun.

“I think we’re skipping a few bases…” a hitched breathing gasp. 

A laugh, he backed off and smiled at her, “alright sweetheart— c’mere.” With a yank, the tub of popcorn dropped, and she was straddled on his lap.

She giggled but feigned a sad look. “Excuse me! My snack!”

“I’ll get ya more if you want.” He soothed. _So fuckin cute…_ His brain was short-circuiting. She smelled like sunflowers and summer sunshine, like espresso mixed with a touch of cream and a floral touch. He sighed; Quince had expensive taste— he wouldn’t have had such a thing to compare it to, but this might be his favorite scent.

“Tora?” He had buried his face in her throat, and she wasn’t exactly complaining. He dwarfed her even when sitting down hunched into her, and she loved it. Loved feeling his big arms wrap behind her and drag her close to the bulk of him, her knees pressing into the back of the cushion on the chair. “H-hey, we’re gonna get—“she hissed a breath as he kissed her neck, “caught…” heat pooled in her stomach as he made his way up, taking a hand and cupping the back of her neck. 

With one scorching glare, he had ensured they were truly alone, the teen with a flashlight meant to keep such things from happening fleeing.

“That’s one way,” she breathed, giving in as he pressed warm lips to hers. She could not mistake the thick twitching rod that began to rub against her, and she shivered. “Such a fierce Tiger.” She whispered—my _Tiger._ Lily wasn’t even going to argue with herself.

Kissing him was better than she had expected; it was warm, the heat sticking to her as his mouth gently moved against her own. _Tora…you can be less polite…_ after a few moments, she threaded her fingers into his hair and yanked him into her. _Fine, I’ll show you to be less polite._

Tora was a quick study, angling his head as she opened her lips and gasped when he slid his tongue deep into her mouth with a low moan.

When his hands slid up the back of her shirt and traced shapes on her skin, she shuddered and ground herself down, earning a growling rumble from the big man.

_That’s it._ Her mind was reeling, everything was happening all at once, and she couldn’t entirely focus on one single part for fear of missing something else that another part of him would do, especially his teeth.

Tora glanced at her top. It let the peaks of her chest press against his face from the mini half corset that supported them underneath. “Hmm.” Tugging the edge of the neckline down a bit, he felt his cock twitch as the circle of a nipple peaked at him. He glanced up at her, and she arched her back, pushing the tightened nub against his lips and teeth.

_Well, won’t get more of an invitation than that_. He took a hand and cupped underneath her ample breast and wrapped his mouth about the tip, letting his tongue scrape the tender point that had her buck wildly for a moment. _Sensitive…I like that…_ the hum vibrated her, and she felt a rush of slick between her thighs as he nibbled. He could feel her hands dragging her skirts up, traveling up her own thigh to touch herself. _That’s my girl._ He didn’t even bother correcting himself. A grin against her breast as he switched and moved to the other, pressing them together to let him move back and forth quickly, feeling her little hand slide between her thighs and a gasp falling off her mouth.

Her scent was driving him crazy, but he reigned himself in. He was not about to fuck her in a movie theatre for her first time with him. Nope, a bed…that was it…. _Get hold of yaself and stop being a damn animal._ With as much self-control as it required, he kissed each breast before righting her top and nuzzling her neck.

He murmured against the swell of her breast, “easy, sweetheart.” A gasp.

“Hm?” Her hazy minded response teetered off in a whimper as he clutched her hips, moving her hand and keeping his eyes locked on her own he licked her fingers clean, closing his eyes and groaning into her hand.

Lily was impressed— she was totally ready to just launch off whatever precipice she had climbed up to, but he was showing restraint. 

“Slow down a bit; we have all the time we want.” His words were kissed into her skin as he looked her in the eye. “I hate to say this so fucking early.” He gripped her tighter, “but this will _not_ be a one-time thing.”

Lily felt her breath catch.

“Unless that’s what you—“ _Holy hell…_

He was shut up as she crashed her mouth into his and shoved her tongue practically down his throat, a purr coming up from her chest as she bit into his lower lip and sucked at it, letting her fingers glide against his scalp setting mini shocks down his back. _He likes pets,_ she smiled into the kiss with a giddy rush. 

“Take it you don’t want to just rush off either?” He asked into her ear.

Lily shook her head firmly and kissed his nose, smiling when he grinned at her.

He slowed her down, a sigh escaping him, “easy sweetheart, let’s savor not rush, hm?”

She nodded, and he ever so gently placed her back in her seat, tucking her skirts around her, and grinned as she tried to focus on the damn movie with his warm, calloused hand stroking her knee.

_Big fucking tease…_ she giggled inwardly. _That’s fine…_

Course she felt like a fucking dam being built up and was grateful her skirts were thick considering how drenched she was.

_Tiger, if you don’t fuck me, I’m going to torture you till you beg for it._

He frowned, feeling a strange sensation as if someone were plotting, and glanced at her, pupils blown, panting, wriggling in her seat and clutching the armrests. If he had been so inclined and not so turned on, he’d have laughed. _Well, I did it now— better make sure to at least take care of her._

Tora leaned in, “Lily.”

“Hm?” She asked, munching her new popcorn.

“I’m not sure how to say this…” _I’m head the fuck over heels already._ “If I’m bein honest, I don’t even know where I stand…”

“Shh, it’s fine.” She pat his hand, “you can just take your time and figure it out— there are no rules that state we have to go about this any particular way.”

He was floored. 

“I want you. You want me. That’s it. And that’s as simple as it needs to be. Till that ends, we just enjoy what we share. If that ends.”

Tora wasn’t sure he’d ever wanted it to end. “And if it doesn’t?”

“Then I guess we’re stuck.” She munched with that cute little nose wiggling smile. 

The movie finally— _finally_ ended. “That’s what happened to my parents.” Another smile, this time it was warm. “Whatever happens happens,” she promised.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief and anticipation when he helped her up and walked her quickly out to the car. “In.” He commanded. Lily felt a quick rush as he took a few strides, got into the car, and glanced at her, “your place or mine.”

“Whatever is closer?”

He paused, “you sure you want to do this?” He leaned forward and glanced her up and down. “I don’t want you to stress, or anything— you say stop that’s it…no pressure, no nothing. Ya understand?”

“Yes. Absolutely, for the love of god, if you don’t fuck me, I may _kill_ you.” Her tone was serious and her gaze piercing. “Do you want me?”

“I wanna be inside you so fuckin much it’s driving me crazy.”

“Good. So who’s place is closest?”

“Mine.” He almost made a wrong turn to the old apartment and sighed, “just moved, so hang on.”

“Mmhm, need to flip a bitch?”

A laugh, “a what?” He flipped a U-turn and sped off in the other direction, with her laughing the whole time.

“That. It’s what my Mama calls it.”

“Your family is extraordinary.” He admitted keeping a firm grip on her upper thigh.

“Hmmm. Toraaaaa…” it was a low whimper, his name drawn out and making him strain in the confines of his jeans, the friction causing a rush of excitement for what was to come. 

_Fuck what am I a teenager?_

“It’s your fault I’m like this…” She mewled when his fingers tightened, and she squirmed in her seat, her hips pushing his fingers, so they shoved into the apex of her thighs. He could practically feel the heat off of her through her clothing.

“Yes, sweetheart. I know. I’ll fix it.” His voice was raw, low, and grated, and it slid across her body with a thump of need. “Need that hand though, Lily.”

“Kay,” she grinned and started to slide her skirt up, “hmmm you don’t need _my_ hands, though, right?” Her small fingers were under her skirt, legs spread a bit apart, and her scent slammed into him like a freight train.

“ _Fuuuuucking_ shit.” Almost there, he was grateful for the tinted fucking windows and thanked whatever god he had made happy despite his sins to give him this crazy-ass ballsy woman for even just one evening. With a hissing breath, he focused on the road and absently tried to keep her preoccupied as they made their way up the winding path to the condominium. “Ya gonna touch yaself for me, get nice and relaxed to fit me inside?”

“Mmhmm—“a gasp, “still not sure how that will work.” She glanced at the large bulge in his jeans and licked her lips.

He screeched the car up the entryway, into the garage, and leaped out of the car, flinging open her door and snatching her up, winding her legs about his hips.

A giggle escaped her when he kissed her deeply, walking into the house; it evolved into an exciting peal of laughter as he slammed the door open and kicked it shut with his foot feeling the wall shake. 

_She should be frightened by that, but she’s laughing._

Burrowing her nose into his neck, she nibbled at the crest on his neck, licking where the sting was after.

Her fingers tugged his hair, making him look at her as she kissed him, mumbling into his mouth, “you gonna take good care of me, Tiger-Baby?”

Tora froze, the pet name strung together was baffling, and her eyes were smiling at him. Heat seeped into his chest, he flickered his gaze across her face— she wasn’t making fun of him, no…he hated being The Tiger of Ares Street. Hated the weight Tiger came with, knowing that it was inked into his back as a reminder of the monster he was forever meant to be.

But she….she was looking at him as if she was ready to take the collar off his control and let him have her. 

She wanted the Tiger in her bed— he’d give her a taste of it and see if she still wanted it…a thrill lit through his entire body as he leaned into her.

Lily almost paused to apologize, seeing a strange expression cross his face as if he were pondering what she said, “T-Tora I’m—“ _Whoosh_! The breath left her in a rush as he slammed her into the wall at the foot of the stairs. His hands planted under her knees, so her legs draped over his forearms, splaying her wide open.

“ _Fffffuuuuuuck yesssss ssssweetheart_.” He growled against her neck, stretching the words out as he moved, thrusting a hand into her skirts, shoving it up and out of the way. His low, grating pitch sent a shock of adrenaline-induced pleasure up her back. _“I’ll take goooood care of ya._ ” 

Suddenly they were moving. He took the short stairs two at a time, finally venturing into the rest of the condominium for the first time. The bedroom had been redone thanks to Quince, windows only scattered across the top of the walls, but enough to let the moonlight in. A skylight, as well as natural, illuminated lights, turned on automatically with a motion sensor. _Fucking drama king_. Tora thought but secretly thanked him. 

The giant California king-sized bed would actually fit him…not that he’d used it. But with a toss, she bounced off the mattress, and laughter echoed through his head.

He had never actually heard a partner laugh during sex. But here she was, lying topsy turvy, her hair a wild mess and her dress in disarray about her hips, nimble arms outstretched for him. “Ohhh no…see…there was something I wanted to try.” He rumbled.

“Hm?”

“C’mere.” He waited for her to get on her knees and shuffle to the edge of the bed. “Good girl.” A flush scattered up her neck and into her cheeks, eyes sparkling. _That’s right, you’re my good girl._ “Now, ah, leave your clothes on…face me, lie back, a bit further off the bed… gimme your legs, that’s it…”

She let out a squeak feeling him grip her hips and haul her up into his arms upside down. Her shoulders and head rested on the high mattress while her knees and the backs of her upper thighs were pressed down and behind his arms by his biceps as he leaned in, wrapping his arms around her back and gripping her ass in his big hands. He nuzzled and lined his mouth directly with her pussy, his nose nudging her clit for a moment as he groaned.

Her brain blanked. _Oh my fucking god…_ she just felt a shock go through her, and a keening moan ripped up her throat.

She had written about this exact position, and it meant he really _had_ read her books. A squeak of embarrassment, her hands covering her face, made him look down at her as he billowed her skirts off her body, revealing her soaked inner thighs. “Y-you really _did_ read my book?”

“Hmmm.” He traced his tongue along her inner upper thigh, making her squirm, watching as the sensation made a slew of wet, slick drench her mound. “My god, you are sensitive. I love it. I always wondered about this position. I can see everything and,” he inhaled and dragged a long flat lick from top to bottom, earning a squealing moan from her, “you taste good.”

The way he held her up with one arm stunned her; she gaped at him, _how fucking strong is he!?_ As his free hand moved and tease at her entrance, making her jerk like a puppet on loose strings. _This man is insane…_ she glanced at him and watched from her upside-down position, partially blocked by her own body as he shoved his tongue inside with a loud moan.; did that make it more sensitive not being able to see what he was doing? She couldn’t think— his wet appendage dove into her as he stiffened it and began to tongue fuck her in earnest, voicing his enjoyment enthusiastically once he realized the louder he was, the wetter she became.

_That’s it. I can die now. God, if you can hear me, it’s fine…just fucking take me, okay? Right now….right now is good…_

Her brain rattled through her random and lust-induced thoughts as she felt the thick cock pressing against her hand when she flattened it against his pelvis, making him groan. “hmm. Tora.” She hissed out a moan.

He grumbled at the interruption of his supposed meal and paused. “How high can you hold me up.”

A chuckle and straightening his form, she was flush against his front, but that was precisely what she wanted; gripping into the back of his thighs with her hands, she pulled herself up slightly and, with a sadistic chuckle, managed to grab the zipper of his jeans in her teeth. _Buckle the fuck up Tiger, I write this shit for a living._

He didn’t quite register his jeans unzipping, nor, her small hands moving to unbutton his jeans.

It wasn’t till his cock sprung from its denim prison and smacked into her jaw that he paused. _What the fuck did this minx just…oh…holy…_

“Commando, niiiiice.” The purr ended on a satisfied giggle as she was able to use her hands to push off his thighs, leaning back and licking the head of him. 

“How the fuck didja do that?”

“Isolation…belly dance…flexible…” between licking him, the words just settled and made him harder. A croon of appreciation when she shoved him in her mouth, “how are you getting bigger? No,” her words muffled, vibrating down his length as she tried to fit him into her mouth, her small hand gripping the base and admiring the girth, “no fucking way this is gonna fit.”

“ _Sweetheart_ ,” he grunted, “ya crazy little she-devil… _agh…_ you’re upside down,” he was worried about blood going to her head, but she waved it off, her nails digging into his thighs.

“Do this all the time in yoga, don’t mind me.” She sing-songed at him.

“Oh do you?” He joked, sucking her clit and making her cry out.

“N-not this, you know what I mean!”

Doesn’t that hurt?” He asked, pausing and moving her slightly, glancing down, certainly not regretting the view of her upside down, and slurping on him, trying to get his cock as far as she could take him. “Fuck me, _that_ is a sight.” He whispered. She had something going right with those damn books. This was better than she had written. “Better than ya imagined?” He asked, a possessive feeling washing over him as he realized whatever fantasy had made her dream that up, she was doing with _him._

“Mmmmmm” the satisfied moan was more than enough before he plunged his fingers inside of her making her scream around him and feeling her pussy spasm.

“Come for me, sweetheart,” he growled into her folds, tongue slicking inside as rubbed her clit slowly. “I need you nice and relaxed if ya want me inside.”

She pulled him from her mouth with a wet sound, “Toraaaa. Please…I need more…” the desperation was a reward in itself. He was damn fucking pleased with himself that she was losing her mind as much as he…had…she sucked him deep into her mouth… _was…_ he stopped himself from slamming his hips against her.

“Not quite ready for me yet, sweetheart,” he soothed. “Come for me,” the command edged into his voice, a low rumble of need. “Give it to me, let go.”

She felt her body winding up tighter and tighter, her legs shaking under his vice grip, toes curling back-arching, panting fast as her heart rate climbed higher and higher till her body snapped like a rubber band let go after being stretched too far. “Right there…please…right there, right there…” her words were fast leaving, muttered, whimpered, “Right—fffffFUCK— TORA.”

_“That’s IT.”_ He smirked into her as he kept tonging, feeling her gush against his jaw and mouth, her fingers digging into his thighs for support as she dragged her mouth against his length, moaning.

“Ah ah,” he moved her quickly, letting her body settle back on the bed in a sopping come soaked mess. “No more playing.”

She pouted, “B-but you…”

“Ohhh I will. Don’t you worry.” He had taken a moment and gotten a condom from the nightstand and came back to the edge of the bed. He gripped the packing in his teeth as he shucked his clothes off quickly, yanking his t-shirt off and smiling at the lust-filled gaze. 

“Ooooohhh I’ve wanted to see how far those go.” She whispered, reaching for him. “ _Oooh_.” It was a different sound, one of discovery when she saw just how far his leg tattoo went up.

He hummed approval as he crawled into the bed and began undressing her in her orgasm drunk state—teeth gripping into the edge of the foil for some semblance of control.

She was watching his calloused hands touch her, his muscles bunching underneath his ink, “hmmmm, so _beautiful_.” That wistful note and a look of utter adoration plastered on her face made him melt. _Shit, this is going too fast…_ Tora thought to hit the brakes, but who was he kidding?

He almost laughed, terrifying, yes, dangerous, yes, monster, yes, hateful, yes. He had been tied to every word aside from that— sexy, hot, piece of ass, a snack, a whole meal, those things didn’t have the weight that one word did. “Not sure others would agree.”

“Hey.” She snapped, catching his gaze. “If I say you’re fucking beautiful, you’re fucking beautiful. Got it?”

_Isn’t that my line?_ He tried to hide his embarrassment and the warmth blooming in his chest, tightening his throat and threatening to leak out his eyes. _Don’t you fucking cry right now. Goddammit, you are not the Quincess…but…shit…_ His emotion gave way to humor watching the little frown play on her lips. He finally couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling up as he dropped the foil onto her naked stomach in his mirth, a wide dimpled smile breaking across his face as he burrowed, hiding into her breasts.

She cocked a brow, “my love are you _laughing at me?_ ” 

_My love_. The words stuck into his brain as he bust up into a full fit of laughter, leaning on his forearms, pressing his forehead to her’s. 

When had he ever actually played with someone like this? He couldn’t recall someone stroking his back and shoulders with such tender affection.

She was a giggling mess, too, as he let his weight down, pressing their bodies together, rolling over, letting her rest on top of him.

“You are absolutely fucking crazy. But fine, you want me, you got me.” He gasped, finally gaining his sanity.

“YAY.” She flopped onto him and smooched him across the face, slowing down when she got to his shoulders, “hmmm I want to explore, but…” He could feel her pussy practically having a second heartbeat against his cock. 

He groaned at the feeling and reached for her, “where were we.”

She snatched the condom and looked at it, “so— reading is not the same as physical practice.” She said when she ripped the wrapper with her teeth, making his heart leap slightly at the ferocity in the movement and the little growl that escaped.

_My wild woman._

He swallowed at the thought, _don’t get in over ya head, Tora, ya fucking idiot._ “Pinch here, that’s it…now…easy…slow…” her fingers fumbled, but with his help, she got the condom on and looked pleased with herself. She liked how his hands dwarfed her fingers as they moved.

He was too busy admiring how his cock pressed into the curve of her pelvis and stomach when she leaned forward, “Toraaaa.” It was an adorable whine.

Tora realized he was rubbing up on her body, letting his fingers play her like an instrument and draw out little shivers. “Alright, alright— I know.” He was anticipating this as well. With a single move and a short laugh from her, he flipped them, watching the covers poof up slightly as she sank into the mattress. 

He had pressed her thighs open wide, fitting his hips between hers and relishing as his cock slid across her wet core teasingly. She huffed at him, impatient. “Hmm I’m taking my time sweetheart, no rushing this. Once I get in ya, it’s gonna be a rough ride after you get used to me.”

Her widened eyes looked at where their hips pressed intimately; she chewed her lip and wriggled a bit, slicking him up. “Tora?”

“Hmm?”

Lily pondered if she should say it, but in the end— she decided to go on the instinctive motto of fuck it seize the day and all that shit— leaning forward, she tugged him down to her, kissing his lips and up his jaw loving the hard press of his muscled body into her, “make me yours.” She watched his eyes dilate, his nostrils flare, his cock twitch in his hand, those warm lips of his pull back showing his canines into a nearly feral expression as her words sunk into his thoughts. His gaze burned when he looked her in the eye. She thrilled at finally throwing his control off of him. 

Her breath caught as he thrust into her in one swift movement and a low snarling swear echoing off the walls of the bedroom. 

“That’s it, my Tiger, lose yourself I’ve got you.” It was a whimper, her nails digging into his abs and hips as he paused, trembling.

_Lose yourself I’ve got you._ His hips slammed forward in a sharp motion before he got himself under control again.

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, didn’t want to do either if he was honest. _Just let me go like this. On a high note._

She was stroking his skin, running her fingers against him, teasing, brushing, grinding her hips to his in friction that made him into a mindless puddle. “S-sweetheart…” his voice didn’t even sound the same, strangled, desperate. He opened his eyes, watching her breathing deep, “Ya doin okay?”

“Mmhm.” She nodded, her eyes had slight tears, “it didn’t hurt…just…so…” she groaned when she felt him twitch inside her, “ _full_.” The last word was loudly moaned as her head flung back and her body clamped down onto his length with a vice grip. “ _Oh my god_!” She hissed the words and whimpered, trying to roll her hips on him.

He was trying to keep from railing her into the mattress as hard as he could, slowly pulling his hips back and savoring the sob of desperation as she tried to drag him forward, “shhh I know,” he leaned forward, capturing the side of her face in his warm palm, “just relax.”

Nodding, she settled herself as he wound an arm under her hips, giving himself leverage to bump inside her in short slow thrusts.

Lily felt her eyes roll back into her head; her body wouldn’t stop trying to clutch down on the intrusive length inside her; it was hot, so deliciously full, and yet she was still straining for something. “Tora…” his name was broken, a whimper from her mouth as she dragged her nails across his lower back and jerked her hips forward, slamming him inside with a hard thrust that made a shuddering impact inside her when his pelvis slammed into her body. “ _Yeeeeesssss_. _Oh, just like that._ ”

_Who the fuck am I to argue._ He was too far gone, his control in tatters. He picked up the pace she set in hard, body shaking slams of his hip against her pelvis, barely pulling himself out and having to dig his feet into the mattress for support. he growled, watching her breasts bounce with each thrust, “just like that, huh?” He had gained some of his control back, and it was driving her mad.

She nodded, her moans and whimpers coming closer together.

“Hmm, ya know…I can feel how deep I am.” It was a devilish whisper. “Ya like that?”

She nodded frantic, “yes, soooooo much, don’t stop.”

“Hmm, let’s try something.” He grinned and gripping her knee and pulling it up to his shoulder. It allowed him more room; he swung his hips back where her body barely clung to him before slamming forward in rapid succession. She was screaming for him now, as he leaned forward with his free hand to grip her hair. His name rattling off into the ether of the darkening bedroom. _Not yet._ He gritted his teeth. Leaning forward, he could feel her cervix bumping the head of his cock enticingly and eliciting squeals of pleasure from her. _not…fucking…yet…_

Tora pressed her knees into the sides of the mattress, leaning forward to capture her lips and hooking her legs over his elbows; he let out a guttural sound as he pumped into her at a punishing depth and speed, feeling her body bounce on the mattress from the force.

He could feel her lose herself, unravel and milk his entire length almost where he couldn’t pull himself out as quickly, her body trying to suck him in as deep as he could go. _“_ What was it ya wanted? Deep. Short,” he clipped his words with each thrust, “ _Hard_. Thrusts, hm?”

She was mumbling incoherent, wicked nonsense to him, nodding into his cheek as she gasped through her release feeling another shock light through her body as it gushed against his hips. His release ripped through him almost painfully. He shuddered after his body tightened, his cock twitching and pulsed as deep as he could go, unaware of how loud he screamed for her into her shoulder as he bit down on her soft flesh, causing another shock through her body.

Her eyes had flown open, his low rumbling possessive phrases not escaping her notice. “All fuckin mine, yer all _mine_ now,” wet open kisses as his body jerked inside her. “Ya hear me ya fucking crazy, beautiful damn wild woman,” she nodded. Her lips found him as he mumbled to her continuously, a delirious string of praises from his orgasm wrecked mind that made her blush. Licking her shoulder and kissing the almost bleeding teeth mark. “Hmmm, I _like_ that.” He growled.

She internally rolled her eyes. Yup _, Quince was right— Primal…hm… we’ll have to explore that together…_

Tora vaguely was aware when he yanked off the condom, tied it, and tossed it off of the bed into the waste bin near the nightstand. 

“Come here, my Tiger, just sleep.” She whispered, pulling him onto her despite how heavy he was, his head nestled onto her chest so he could hear her heartbeat.

“Mkay…” He was drunk off pleasure. What the fuck else was he supposed to Do? Collapsing into fast approaching sleep in her awaiting arms, Tora moaned when her fingers played with his hair and stroked his back. 

_I can get used to this_ …


	6. The Horseman called War...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: TALK OF TRAFFICKING (VAUGE) AND SERIAL MURDER. 
> 
> Tora has a misunderstanding-- and potentially a new friend? Lily has some explaining and an exciting surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYY!

When he finally did dream, it was pleasant, filled with fields of sunflowers and warm moonlight, the taste of strawberries, and the sound of night creatures shuffling in the dark.

A voice could be heard; it was a soft crooning sound— 

_“Amongst the vines and twining branch._

_The moonlight sways in the maiden’s dance._

_Within the Company of Wolves, I keep._

_That I may lie down in peaceful dream.”_

But at some point, the warmth faded; it twisted into something ugly, red, marring, and blackened with death. The woods dropping in a miasma of rage and pain. He couldn’t seem to get loose, and the warmth that he had and tried to look for again eluded him as the cold spread.

His breath caught, and panic engulfed him.

_Tora…wake up…_

_Come on, wake up now, it’s okay…_

“Tora, wake up,” His eyes flew open to a pair of concerned brown eyes. “Oh,” her face drawn in soft lines of worry, she hovered over him, but it didn’t stop the fact that he noticed his hand on her shoulder gripping for dear life. She brushed his hair back and got into the bed, “come here.” When he tried to jerk away, her grip only got tighter. “I said come here.” She demanded, yanking him back onto her his head nestled into the crook of her shoulder she rubbed his back, “deep breath.” He was too amped up, his entire body shaking.

He inhaled, not quite back to himself, and exhaled in a rush as she clutched him close.

“Just a night terror, it’s okay.”

 _The fuck is a night terror._ His mind was muddled and drunk.

“I made breakfast. I’m _so_ sorry I left you alone,” her voice was tinged in pain, fingers gripping his body to her as she rocked him.

He couldn’t take it, it was too overwhelming, and the dam was so close to cracking with that single sentence. 

With a jerk, he was out of her arms and sitting up, “it’s fine, just…just a nightmare. I’m okay.”

She frowned at him. But nodded, “alright— here drink this.” She handed him a glass of OJ.

Lily sighed, she knew it would take time, but it still hurt that she could see how much pain he was in. A week of watching him had taught her he had a wall of iron around his emotions— probably just as bad as she did at one point…and still did around some topics.

She wouldn’t press it though, nothing good ever came of that. He downed the glass of liquid and exhaled, coming back to himself. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She offered a warm smile and tucked a strand of hair behind his ears.

“Hm.” He caught that she was in his t-shirt and nothing else, and a glimmer lit up his gaze.

“What?”

“I like that.” He muttered, tugging the shirt.

“The shirt?” She giggled, “you wanna wear it?”

Tora rolled his eyes, “I like ya wearing my shit woman god.”

“Ahhhh, I see.”

He watched her sit up, and she sat a tray down filled with a veggie and meat omelet, hash browns, and toast. “Someone went shopping.”

Tora sighed, closing his eyes; it must have been one of Quincey’s men or one of his underlings— always making sure his ass was fed. “Well, that’s good, but ya didn’t have to cook for me, sweetheart.”

“Psh, I wanted to!” She munched down on toast with jam and licked her lips.

“Hmm.” He dug in, relishing the fact that he hadn’t had a home cooked meal in ages. “So what are ya up to today?”

“Well, I have to write, and I need to get some stuff over to my editor. Then Kiwi is gonna meet me there to go over signing up with my agent and publisher!”

“Huh.”

“And and and!” She bounced with each word.

He grinned, “what, what, what?”

“We’re doing a collaborative book!” She squeaked. “But it’s a secret, so no telling.”

Chuckling, he wiped a bit of jam off her lips with his thumb, “I’ll keep my lips sealed.” Leaning forward, “but ya might have to help.”

She smacked a playful noisy kiss on his mouth, making him grin like an idiot.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tora was on cloud fucking nine despite being on edge. He even dealt with the meetings they had planned with ease, and without cursing anyone out, Gyu and the others all thought it absolutely insane, and Quincey wouldn’t stop teasing him.

However, later in the morning, he walked down the road and spotted a familiar figure. “What’s she doing down here?” Tora quickly moved forward when he was bumped into by a figure just as big as he was. The man mumbled an apology and a nod, so he didn’t think anything of it till he saw the figure watching Lily. Tora couldn’t figure out why the man had an umbrella in broad daylight shading him.

But he waited and was promptly flung off of cloud nine and into cement. She was speaking to a local shop owner about some floral arrangement, and as the man walked over, everyone seemed to give the veritable giant, broad shouldered individual a wide berth. He stepped out into the road on the opposite side of the street. Lily didn’t notice him until he shouted in a foreign language something that sounded like “Enka.” The umbrella clutched in his hand dropped as he opened his arms once she spotted him. With a broad grin on his face, he laughed at the comical look of surprise.

Having spun around, she blinked before a dazzling, blinding, love-filled smile spread across her face as she raced across the street and promptly tackled the man about the waist. The joyous cry that tumbled out of her as the giant scooped her up with a booming laugh struck him right in the chest like a stab. 

He brushed it off. It was just a friend. He told himself as he let them be and went back to Chevy’s and sat down, waiting for the rest of the meetings to be done. But as the day wore on, Quincey informed him that he had spotted Lily with a coffee shop friend. They seemed chummy. 

The tightness in his chest continued; he couldn’t shake it off— why the fuck should he care? They weren’t going out, he hadn’t laid any claim other than in a passion induced frenzy, and he could hardly blame her if she didn’t take that seriously.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ As the day went on, he could feel the usual black cloud hang over him, Vincent’s words digging barbs into his inner self as if the man weren’t rotting in a box in the water.

Taking a moment, he went to the bathroom and checked his messages.

Lily: I’m so excited. I have a surprise for you!

Tora: Oh ya? What?

Lily: You’ll have to wait and see Tiger!

He exhaled and felt his thumbs tremble as he almost typed out the question to ask who her friend was that he saw, but he stopped himself. It wasn’t his place, and he certainly hadn’t put himself in the position yet to tell her what to do.

But he’d never felt this way. Protective? Sure, anger, of course, but there was a block of ice where she had meddled before and left warmth in her wake. He felt violent. And it was a different kind of violence as images of her in the arms of someone else flashed in his mind’s eye, and he gripped the porcelain sink till his hands hurt.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?!_ Quincey was watching him, concerned. His brother was practically prowling in the office as he listened to the men explain the businesses and transfer of power to men who wouldn’t delve into crime again.

Tora snapped and growled at anyone who decided to even roll their eyes at Quinceton, and at one point, nearly stomped someone’s face in had he not kept his brother in check.

“Tora, what is with you today? You were so happy what happened?”

“Nothin.”

 _Ugh, moody damn man._ Quincey was texting Lily and told her that her man was pissy. Getting a text back asking what was wrong, but he didn’t know.

 **Lily** : I can’t wait to have you meet my big brother!

Oh, so that’s who the man was! Quincey smiled to himself. He seemed a bit odd and rough around the edges, but…He glanced at Tora— he’d be in good company, that was for sure.

Lily couldn’t believe it, Michael was home!! AND EARLY!

And he had snuck away to see her before the others. She was hoisted onto his shoulder as he laughed like the giant he was walking towards a cafe. Ink covered half his head, revealed by a half death hawk that left braided locks at his temples were etched in black Viking markings along with a hammer and moon phase.

The most striking thing, however— was that he was albino like his mother had been. White hair and starkly white skin made it difficult for him to stand outside for very long without strong SPF protection or cover. Ink dotted the man from head to foot, as his ears held multiple jingling earrings, and Lily realized that Sera was right; Tora and her brother were basically an even match. His black-on-black-camo pant attire made him look imposing, large military boots kicking up dust as people avoided the odd pair, one in pastel rainbow and the other looking like a headbanging tattoo artist.

They chatted away for hours as they drank coffee and ate snacks. He told her about his time in Russia, how much he had missed her, getting the family set to rights on his visits back home, and handling the aftermath of the disaster that caused the rift between family members.

He watched as his little sister lit up like a firecracker when he asked about Tora. She chatted like a squirrel in a tree nonstop about the time they had and what he liked to do, the man played guitar, had wicked humor, but she was annoyed he treated her like glass. That made him laugh; it was good to have a person who would make her pause and think. His headstrong sister was far too stubborn for her own good.

“Does he know?” Michael asked, raising a brow. “About what you can do.”

“He hasn’t given me a reason to show him.”

“Is good.” Michael nodded, sipping his black coffee. “But he will find out, you know we can’t behave when all together.” A chuckle of fondness, “especially when Batya and Mamushka are involved.

“Ugh, I can’t believe Mama and Papa are talking again. She must really miss him.” Lily said, pondering her parents.

“Da, Papa, is homesick, and Mama pulled strings to get him out early next week. He misses us terribly, especially you.”

Lily felt a pang in her chest. The last words she had spoken to her father had not been kind despite that everything he had been punished for had been to protect her and exact vengeance. But in doing so, she missed out on time with him.

“Try to forgive?”

“I already have, but…I don’t want people just tiptoeing around me because of what happened.”

“We shall try not to.” Michael smiled. He leaned and cupped her face tenderly, “you are worthy of this one’s pride and love.”

The family’s traditional affectionate praise warmed her to her bones and loosened the rock that had been living in her stomach away from her family. She closed her eyes holding his hand, and let tears fall. “I missed you, big brother.”

“I know, little one, we missed you as well.” The large man was choked up, and he coughed, leaning back. “So, you have a meeting?”

“Oh yes!! Come on!”

As they walked out, he got the umbrella open, and they linked arms, with him having to slow down, so she didn’t have to skip to keep up. His sister was so precious, in a pastel floating dress of multi rainbow and black polished shoes, her hair in a big thick braid down her back. She was dragging him, though, and he cracked up at the effort she put in to move him. “Lienka!” 

Lily had never missed a pet name so much as now. Michael had lifted his arm as she hung on and showered her face with kisses, brushing her hair back as he set her down. “Little wolf; you are too much in a hurry” He squeezed her into a bear grip making her squirm. “And so _skinny_.”

She smacked his big arm “I actually gained weight!” She seethed.

“Nah, still too small. Must get strong. Like me.” He boomed another laugh but paused. She wasn’t looking at him anymore, and he glanced to see what had caught his little sister’s gaze.

“Wait…Tora?” She spotted Kiwi and her Tiger down the road and wiggled to get down, “Miechka!”

“Da?” He grinned at her.

“I want you to meet someone. Come on, come on!” She began tugging her brother’s hand and leaping down the sidewalk dragging him with her.

Tora had stopped short, and upon seeing the burly man shower her with affection, he almost snapped, fists in white knuckle fury and his golden eyes snapping with rage. 

The man caught his gaze, and a smirk slid across his face as he looked down at her and said something as she spotted him and Quinceton. _Shouldn’t be pissed._ Tora couldn’t hear the conversation, couldn’t really hear anything. _Shouldn’t give a shit_ … _she can do what she fucking wants…just get the fuck out of here and don’t bludgeon a man in the street._

“Tora, whoa, wait, where are you going? Oh hey, it’s Lily! That must be…wait…” Quince paused, uho. _Wait_ …He darted and grabbed Tora by the sleeve and was almost flung off. “Wait, you fucking love addled imbecile!”

But Tora wasn’t hearing him. He had stalked off back down the road to into Chevy’s. _Fuck my life._ Storming in, he ignored the phone calls. She was calling him, texting, and asking where he was going, that she wanted him to meet someone. It didn’t click. He was too pissed off and hurt. God, he hated that word— hurt… that’s what this was, his chest ached, and the urge to hit something burned in his stomach.

He had been on edge, had waited till he could see her again. But his chest constricted when she ran into the building giddy and smiling up at him as if everything was okay, coming to a stop right in reach. “Tora!” She gasped breathlessly, “it took me a lot to catch up,” she panted, “come on, I want you to meet—“she reached for his hand, but he shook it off with a rough snap of his arm.

He ignored the hurt look in her eyes. “Huh?”

“Look, I have no plan on meeting whoever the fuck that is.”

“What?” She was confused and halted a few feet away from him. “Wait I don’t…” she paused, “wait…wait…WAIT.” She frowned at him. Her brain made a rapid assessment. He didn’t know it was her brother. “Tora…are…are you… _jealous_?!” A laugh escaped her.

So now she was laughing at him… Tora’s eyebrows slanted down, and a dangerous expression crossed his face, “if that surprises ya; if I was just a one night fuck but that might have been nice for ya to say so; miss I’m fuckin honest about everything the fuck else…”

She held up her hands as if to ask for a time out; a startled look of anger coming across her face, “whoa! Hang on a second! That’s not who you think—“

“Oh it’s not? Seriously less than twenty-four fucking hour—” He stalked forward now and was nose to nose with her when she smacked him flat upside the head— HARD. He exhaled and looked at her with a building rage about to speak; before he was stopped as she clapped a hand to his lips.

“NO, that’s not it, you fucking big angry possessive lovable idiot!!” She shouted.

Tora blinked. Her myriad of words didn’t make sense. He looked at her confused, then at the giant man who entered the lobby, and crossed his arms over his chest a ways behind her like a wraith of death. The man’s clipped beard and hairstyle making him look as deadly as he probably was. Violet eyes glaring at him as if they could bore a hole into his chest for angering the little woman.

Tora’s entire stance grew taut, he knew a killer when he saw one, and the body held in a tense stance, legs ready to spring, said enough for someone like him to understand. He could also distinctly see the knives’ outline along the man’s pant leg and a gun on the other. _Who the fuck are these people…_

Lily was about to say something when a deep rumbling sounded behind her in a warning. “NO.” She turned and glared at the man.

“Lienka.” Michael’s tone dipped into a rumble, “is your Tiger giving you problems?” 

_Your Tiger?_ He didn’t register almost what was said when Lily spoke.

“Niet!” She snapped at him. Turning, she pointed a finger at the pale man, “you will NOT touch him. Understand!? I will fucking _bury_ you if you do.”

Tora paused for a moment, his head reeling. “Wait… you’re… _you’re Michael._ ” _Did she just say she’d bury him?_ He highly doubted that, but the big man backed off at the threat hands up as if to say he meant no harm.

Turning back to Tora, she huffed at him, with a look of hurt. “Yes, you big idiot, this is my big brother!”

Tora paused, looking her over as she rapidly spoke.

“Big dummy, I was excited to have him meet you. I was telling him all about you, how could you think I’d act like...like...like a thot after what happened!!—“

“Oh ho ho ho!” Michael began.

“Shut up!” She snapped behind her before turning to Tora, “you don’t need to worry!” She gripped her fingers into his jacket and looked up at him with hurt eyes. “You’re not mad, are you?” She asked, tilting her head.

Tora could only utter a few words “ _thank_ _fucking hell_.” 

Disregarding her brother, he snatched her up by the waist and kissed her face and lips as she swatted at his arms and mumbled, annoyed but happy it was over with. 

“My fierce Tiger.” She kissed his jaw affectionately, and he felt his heart thud a moment, “it’s alright now? Yes?”

Tora nodded and grinned at her, feeling foolish.

“Did my Tiger get jealous.” She kissed his nose and nuzzled his cheek.

“Shut up.” Tora felt his cheeks flag with red, and he looked at the ceiling. He’d never live this down.

“He did! My poor Tiger was _jealous_! Whatever shall I do to fix it?” She was hanging off him, arms wound about his neck, pulling herself up to smatter kisses on his jawline. He straightened, leaving her feet dangling off the ground. “You do like me!” She giggled.

“Sweetheart what happened can’t happen unless I at least fuckin like ya.”

Another giggle, this time a devilish one.

“We run hot-blooded.” Michael said, laughing to himself, “it is normal to be possessive for us. Is affectionate, shows attentive care.” Michael, for all he was worth, was grinning from ear to ear in a humored look. He watched as she flailed and explained that this was a common occurrence as the Tiger merely looked down at her and cradled her face in his hands, listening; since they were so close, this _was_ actually a regular occurrence. It was almost laughable, but he was 35 and had helped raise his baby sister and brother when they had come into the world.

 _He’s jealous…good…Gabriel wouldn’t like it otherwise…_ Michael had hoped he would see something and wanted to gauge his reaction. This was a good one. Someone invested in his sister would not shrug something off— however, as she had made no claim to him till now, he had simply walked off rather than cause shit in public. 

Good response in his book. But…the Tiger had a temper…he looked at his baby sister and chuckled, so did she. She might have more of a temper than the Tiger did once you got her going. And she would be harder to stop.

A good match.

He approved… so far. But he wasn’t the last hurdle.

Turning to face her eldest brother, she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. “ _Miechka_?” She growled.

“Da?” He loved when she used her nickname for him. But his face fell when she speared him with a knowing look. 

Tora saw a flash of concern befall the giant. Why do her brothers seem frightened of her?

“Did you know he saw something he could misconstrue?”

 _Shit, she knows_. The big Russian man had the sense to sheepishly rub the back of his head, “It is good he is jealous, no? I simply wanted to know his investment. Obviously, he gives a shit. It would have been better if he had punched me in the face. Da?” He laughed and shrugged at Tora as if to say, _my bad_ _friends_?

Tora smirked back, “why do you think I walked off?”

The answering challenging smile from Michael made Tora want to inquire if he’d train with him. It was rare he met someone who matched him.

“MIKHAIL.” With a hop, she began smacking him across the shoulders, leaping up to reach him. “BAD! STOP FUCKING WITH MY TIGER! See, this is why I didn’t want you to meet him, none of you can behave! BAD!” All the while, Michael just laughed hard, glancing down at her, his hands braced on his hips.

“So cute when angry, isn’t she?” He asked Tora, “Like tiny barking cub.” He flicked her forehead when he said cub, gaining a new slew of curse words and smacks against his barrel chest. “I could just eat you up!” He snatched her up and kissed her all over her face and nuzzled her cheek with his own, hoisting her off the ground. She merely allowed it with a deadpan face. “This is why some siblings eat their own.”

Tora gulped down a ball of shame and realized he had been an absolute fucking idiot. “I’m…ah…sorry…about that…” he had never really dealt with jealousy. He didn’t even know what it felt like till she mentioned it— it was why he had been so fucking angry.

He glanced down at her.

“It happens all the time.” Michael said, laughing, “it is good to meet you, Tiger of Ares Street.”

As they walked into the lobby and made their way to the hotel’s meeting floor, Tora watched Michael trying to figure out what seemed familiar.

He had seen him somewhere, but he couldn’t place where till Michael turned his head and flashed the moon phase on the side of his skull, beneath on his neck, Mijlnor. Thor’s hammer. _Her brother is one of the four horsemen._ Tora was in front ofone of the most dangerous men within Narin aside from himself. And he coddled his little sister like a big Newfoundland dog rather than the monster he could be.

And it wasn’t just a bogey story.

He’d seen what this man and the others were capable of.

During a bout of sanity, Vincent had found out that there was a trafficking ring within his Clan and had sent Tora to find out what he could and wipe out the one in charge. It was too risky, not that Vincent had actually given a shit about the women missing. 

But upon arriving at the location, there was nothing but blood smattered along with the entire building, bodies piled up and worse as you went deeper into the building, the more you found the men had been tortured. When he had tipped inspector Lane, they found countless women all buried in a shallow grave, only two survivors hospitalized and taken in by a wealthy family.

The man in charge had been a Balthuman; he had been labeled as the Coffin Killer, found locked in a box, guts pulled out, and eyes hanging from his skull. Tora didn’t think he got what he deserved. 

Over a hundred women dead and returned to their families in pieces.

And the fucker, in the end, had a bullet in his skull.

Michael watched an array of emotions come across Tora’s face, recognition, suspicious intrigue, and finally, anger…he knew for what.

Michael waited for Lily to walk a bit ahead and hung back, “trust me when I say: He didn’t get off easy.” Michael said, slowly glancing at Tora. He remembered. Smart man. If he knew what was good for him, he’d stay silent. Which it looked like the Tiger could do such a thing.

Tora frowned, recalling how he had watched four shadows leave the scene as silent as the night, swathed in blood and gore, the moon phase tattoos standing out on the backs of their necks and shoulders and on the side of this very man’s head. That hammer labeled him as War. He was the one who had turned and looked right at Tora, and after a moment, walked away after nodding.

The entire building let off a warning that it would self destruct before C4 set off a catastrophic explosion.

The police still had no information about it. Or rather, they claimed they had none.

He wanted to ask why. Wanted to ask what they had been doing there. Was all that bloodshed really for nameless women they didn’t know….or…

_What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_

Lily glanced between the two over six feet muscle-bound giants. “Okay, pissing match over. Gimme my Tiger back!” She had wrapped her arms about Tora’s waist and nuzzled into his chest with a hum before sticking her tongue out at Michael. “You can’t have him! I won’t share!”

“I prefer tinier men.” Michael laughed. “Besides I think you have no fret of him straying. Does she?”

Tora blinked rapidly and shook his head, realizing what Michael was asking.

Quinceton was in the building in a whirl of paisley, “you big fucking— oh…I guess I missed it. Well, phew, at least that’s over with.”

Tora grumbled, “idiot I know. I know!”

Michael laughed heartily and clapped Tora on the back, bringing him into a grip like a hug. “We are brothers now, _da_?” Quinceton’s eyes bugged out as the bear-man lifted Tora slightly off the ground and squeezed him tight with a growling sound.

Tora felt his face go flat— a fucking introvert at heart, he glared at the big man, “will ya fuckin put me down ya goddamn bear! Ya wanna DIE?!”

Dropping Tora, Michael dodged a half hearted punch to the arm. “Ha! I like you. We drink together.”

“I don’t drink.”

“Fine you _watch_ over your lovely one while _she_ drinks with me. Warning, she bites when drunk.” Though, “he leaned over and tugged Lily’s top, “FINALLY.” He boomed.

She squeaked and clapped her hand to the bite mark that was slightly bruising and still red. “Don’t say it!”

“Well, at least it was this guy and not the fucking idiot.” Michael punched Tora in the shoulder. “Good job.”

For all his efforts, Tora clapped a hand to his face, “Your family…”

She shrugged at him, “as I said…they talk about sex like other people talk about the weather.”

“Is nothing to be ashamed of.” Michael said, shrugging. “Just wait till Gabriel hears—“

“I WOULD RATHER STICK MY TIT IN A PANINI PRESS!” She screeched as Michael began to howl with mirth. As Tora and Quinceton tried to remain straight-faced at the thought of such a thing. They failed.

The argument went on as they walked upstairs.

They watched the group of people sitting with Lily and Quinceton from the sitting room. Tora glanced at Michael and exhaled, “so,” He began.

“Hm?”

“On a scale of one to fucked— how bad will it be when I reach the Boss?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

Tora raised a brow. “You’re the one of the Four Horsemen.” Tora said without any concern for his safety. Somehow, watching the man eye Lily with such adoration meant that he was actually with more allies than enemies. “Meaning you belong to a Clan. Meaning she belongs to a clan.”

“Pack.” Michael waved his hand in a motion, the smoke dancing. “My sister is precious to us. Batya shall be fine with you. Mama as well.”

“Already planning on introducing me to your parents? Didn’t know we were that close, Michael.” Tora smirked as the man smacked his arm.

“Are you as serious as you _look_ when I catch you staring at her?” Michael eyed Tora with a grin. “You are how you say…head over heels.” Tora just stared at him; the big man looked warmly at Lily and then caught his eye.

“Hmph.” Tora didn’t respond to the accusation.

“Ah, not ready. Is fine. Takes time. _She_ already knows.”

He scoffed. “That’s impossible it’s only been a week.”

“No such thing for us, when we know we know.” Michael’s voice brooked no argument. “She cares for you, and so shall I. Makes you family.”

Tora felt a pang in his chest and blanched. He doubted the others would feel the same over their precious baby sister. “And the others?” Tora lit them both up when Michael offered his cigarette.

“They shall test you. And they are around” Michael shrugged. “Always watching out for her. So no need to worry when you are not there.” He paused, as if choosing his words to make him understand something, “she _smiles_ with you.”

“She smiles all the time.” Tora protested, “look at her. She’s a ball of light.”

“ _Niet_ , those are empty smiles, for _other_ people, not for _self_.” He blew out a smoke ring and glanced at Tora. “Is not smile from here,” he thumped his chest in the center with a fist a few times. “Too long since I saw her smile for herself.” He paused again, “she gives, gives, gives, and gives. Always giving. No one ever knows how to give back.” Looking at Tora, “you give back to her. Recharge. Refill, give a bigger smile.”

“Don’t you mean over your heart?” Tora laughed.

“Niet, our people do not think emotions come from heart, but from the soul. From a young age, we learn to live in the moment and cherish what is in front of us. Life is never assured or guaranteed.”

Tora mulled what was said. What did that even mean? She was smiling right now.

Lily was rapid-fire questioning Frank about the business transaction and making sure Quinceton got the best deal. A thing her agent was sure to be hating. Quincey simply laughed at them and beamed with pride at Lily, leaning on his elbows and sipping his coffee.

No way was his best friend going to let a company fuck him.

Quincey glanced at the two behemoths in the other room through the glass. It was the first time Tora had seemed at ease with someone so fast— the man had a way of calming the beast. Well…perhaps beasts spoke the same language. He hoped that Tora would have a new friend to rely on and internally whispered a small prayer to help him heal. Squeezing Lily’s hand with gratefulness, he continued the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is just a big warm ball of soft bread with his sister, but just wait till he's with others-- he's a dick.


	7. What could happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily ends up in a interesting situation, but not before handing out an ass whooping to her brother. The wolves of Narin are finally in one spot and surprise their youngest member! But someone isn't too keen on Tora being in her life.
> 
> PARTIAL NSFW. lots of humor. all around laughs.

Tora and Lily had decided that they would go out for the weekend evening with Quincey and the gang. She had laughingly told him that she already knew he was a Balthuman member and had informed him that he had no reason to worry about her— one of her brothers always kept an eye on her unless he was there.

He couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride that they trusted her safety to him.

He had placed his man Gyu at the apartment complex as a part-time job, which became full time when Michael found out and pitched in more money to fix up the guardhouse and put more sensors in the vicinity than— and Tora would quote “the fucking White House.” Whatever that meant. Tora hadn’t run into any other of her siblings except Sera on occasion when he popped up like a god damn jack in the box and handed him a report from Michael about the local goings-on.

It was a bit nice to have people who weren’t total incompetent assholes work with you. Michael made it a point to meet up with him in the afternoons for a smoke break and to shoot the shit. Mostly they had quiet company, played a few video games, complained about morons.

Tora actually felt a bit…normal? Nah, Michael wasn’t normal. But he had a feeling he was befriending him more for his sister.

Well…Tora was too in a way after seeing the shining gleam in Lily’s eyes when they both showed up in the same car to take her to lunch.

He was learning that she had been right— with her brothers, she had a fouler mouth than before, and they were vastly inappropriate in a hilarious way. He hadn’t laughed so hard in years.

Gyu had let Tora know that Michael gave him a family photo of the brothers and Lily and sent him a snapshot.

All 8 of the siblings were piled onto a bench outside beneath a canopy of trees, Michael with a younger similar-looking man slung over his arm like a bag of flour with a shit-eating grin, his brother had shorter hair. He wore vintage clothing, glasses hanging off his face. Marked above him, _Aziraphale_.

A brown-haired punk-looking kid with a flame-like dye job had Lily in a death grip, kissing and smashing her face with his, while she pinched his cheek laughing as her eyes found the camera. _Gabriel_. 

It was apparent they were twins. He chuckled a bit at the antics they must get into being the babies of the family.

A short cut black-haired gentleman with a suit and tie primped himself off to the other side of Lily, a look of indifference sliding into humor as he adjusted a cuff eyeing his sister and the boy. Marked above him, _Lucifer._

Someone was leaning on the fire-haired kid, long chestnut hair falling in straight waves braided intricately, thin and lanky his smirk as he rested his head on his sibling showed a mischievous gleam. _Asmodeus_.

There was one other, he was the most unsettling, sitting with his legs crossed on top of the bench and staring right at the camera with his head tilted. Black hair pulled in a half bun a toothy grin as he had been flicking a knife. Simply above his name was _Bel_.

And then Seraphim giving bunny ears behind Lucifer.

“Michael said if the knife-wielding brother shows up to call him. He said it was important. He vanished, and he pops up every now and then to check on her and bring her presents.” Gyu was playing a game while watching the monitors. The set up was a wet dream for a guy like him. Michael had shown up, and within an hour he had Seraphim had set it up to be a little pad he could even sleep at and tripled his pay— he had been able to quit his part-time jobs! They also gave him an apartment in the complex so he’d be close by.

Tora logged that bit of info for later. “Alright, Ronzo, good job. What’s Lily up to?”

“Music going, she was prancing around up there for a while cleaning and baking— she brought down cookies!”

Tora almost growled. But he sighed. At least she got along with him.

“Anyway,” Gyu smelled his leg getting broken and switched topics. “Erdene showed up, and they talked for a while.”

“You send Pinky out to find what he can on those two rats?”

“Yup. Everyone is looking for them. They haven’t left the country. We know that much.” Gyu gulped— with these new guys in toe, Tora was worried about Martin or Scarch making an appearance and hurting Miss Lily. But he had a feeling that her brothers had things handled. And he hadn’t even met all of them.

Upstairs, Lily stretched luxuriously. She was so excited for their night out. But she knew without a doubt her other brothers would make an appearance. Lucifer had sent her flowers and a beautiful dress that was far too snug, with bonafide stripper heels. “Makes your ass look AHmazing.” She rolled her eyes heavenward.

He ran a notorious fashion line called Devils Dream. A play on words since he was named Lucifer. A name he hated. “Why in God’s name did they decide on such a thing?”

She could never answer him and just laughed at his binge drinking when in the mood. “You know—“he’d say, “Lilith, you must get laid. It’s sad. You’re sad.” And then try to hook her up with a rando guy.

Such a player.

But she loved him.

Zira had sent her books upon books. Her personal favorite brother. His mother was on a Good Omens kick and named him; thus, what was comical was his best friend had been born at the same time and was named Crowley. They were supposed to grow up as best friends.

Instead, they were lovers.

Lily could have told them the mistake they made in the first place but thought it quite funny. Papas first wife hadn’t cared— and neither did Lily’s mother. Crowley was as dark and humorous as his namesake as Zira had a bit more spitfire than his own.

But she had yet to hear from Gabe. And so she moped. And after an hour fell into sorrow after finding her brothers’ half of their friendship bracelet they made. 

Tora found her in a sniffling heap in her living room, opening the door when she said it was unlocked. He was about to yell at her when he saw her face.

“Sweetheart?” He rushed over, “hey whoa, what is it?”

She sniffled again, “why hasn’t he called if he’s home. He should have called!”

Tora frowned, “who?”

“GAAAAAAABE!” It was a wail. A hiccuping sob escaping. “He’s such an ASSHOLE!” She snapped in anger before blubbering into her tissues.

He tried not to laugh. The truth was Gabe was going to surprise her tonight. But seeing her like this made his heartbreak. “Oh, sweetheart, he may just be busy.” He soothed, scooping her up and putting her on his lap from the floor. “Shh, alright.” He didn’t know what to do for crying women, and he almost sounded robotic. “There... there...”

She giggled. “You sound so awkward.”

He frowned, “not used to this.”

“I can tell.” She huffed and blew her nose before laughing. “You’re probably right.” Going limp in his arms, Lily snuggled for warmth, and Tora decided to trace his fingers along her arms, a hum of happiness vibration through her. 

Lily smiled; he was learning. Just as greedy as he was for her to touch and pet him, he gave just as much back— as if he had saved all the tender affections somewhere deep, and now that he had someone to give it to, it was never enough.

_My poor sweet tiger._

“You’re gonna need to get ready; I’ll be back in a bit, hm?”

“Kay!”

Her dress was a slinky, long musical concoction she had made herself, slit up both sides it had thin, almost sheer leggings that crisscrossed up the side of her legs, showing skin all the way to her hips where the skirt stayed together. Black flats and a beautiful black and silver top dipped invitingly down her chest showing off the chain around her neck. She braided her hair up and back, entwining golden trinkets and rings along with her fingers. Her favorite part was the moon phase tattoo, micro and small peeked from the back of her neck. She was surprised Tora hadn’t found it.

Lily smiled at her reflection. Fuck ya. She was hot.

Erdene had gotten her something to test out from the shop. Lily laughed at the vibrating pair of panties. It had a strange contraption that almost looked like a soft silicone tongue that would rotate against her clit while the liner of the crotchless undies had two vibrators to stimulate either side of the vulva. _Oh, what the hell._ She shimmied into them after downloading the app and was ready to take them for a spin. However.... she got sidetracked... and they were forgotten.

She opened the door and drooled as Tora turned around to look her over, right fitting suit and crisp white shirt his hair pulled back halfway, her eyes moved down from his gauges, to his pristine cuff links and straining muscles. _Can we just stay home?_

Tora shook his head, “god knows I want to, but we promised we’d be there...” a pause, “but after...”

She smirked and pranced off but not before he smacked her firmly on the ass, making her squeak. 

“God I love that.” He growled after her. 

“Perv.”

“Ya love it.” He countered. She had taken a few steps and leaped up, making him realize she had a pair of sexy leggings on. She was winding her legs about his waist and her arms around his neck before biting his crest a bit firmly and licking in a long drag.

Tora shuddered, his hands gripping her backside to keep her close; that bite stung, was almost like she was trying to mark over the tattoo. A small shiver ran down his back when she growled at him.

“Hmmm. Ya. I do.”

He grunted, “Gonna need ya to hop down if we’re making it anywhere.” They had danced around each other for a week after their mind-blowing night together. Testing waters, teasing, almost trying to see who would crack first. 

Lily was bright red as she got in the car and calmed down. _Fuck I forgot I had these stupid things on! Oh well, too late now...eh. What could happen?_

\- - - - - - - - -

Lily glanced around as they entered the private lounge. Quinceton was easy to spot amidst Tora’s baby thugs. Erdene was there as well, and Gyu, but she didn’t see Michael yet. Tora guided her over where they all sat down and for some drinks from the bar. 

“Tequila sunrise.”

“Damn girl, that’s strong.” Erdene said.

“Oh god, just you wait.” Lily muttered she had pepped with water and had Pepto and aspirin for the inevitable hangover depending on who’s house she ended up at. She also had a Gatorade in her bag. She was well prepped.

They had migrated to standing around and chatting when suddenly Tora had covered her eyes. “Hang on. I got a surprise for ya.”

She was giddy and bounced a bit, “really?!”

“Mmhm.” Turning her, he almost laughed, watching. Brian, Damien, and Ronzo blanch at the five scary as fuck individuals part the crowd like the Red Sea. “Okay.” Michael was in front of her, and she giggled, “hilarious?” But Tora glared when the long-haired man named Azzy slid behind her and tickled her spine. He kind of reminded Tora of an elf long faced high cheekbones like his siblings and expressive eyes but solemn-faced.

“WAH!” She spun, “AH AZZY!!!” Leaping on him, he caught her around the waist, cackling. Tora was wrong; the man was the demon he was named after given his mischief.

“BABY SIS!” A smooch on her cheek and a muzzle to the forehead. “Oh I’ve missed you!”

Tora turned her where Lucifer had popped up and held his arms out, “come here, love.”

“LUCI!” 

He kissed both her cheeks and ruffled her hair before punching Azzy in the ribs “Such a dick.”

Azzy smiled wide, “such a cunt.”

Both laughed and embraced each other with a hard slap on the back.

Lily shook her head before Aziraphel hugged her from behind, “I missed you! Did you get the books?”

She nodded and kissed him soundly on the forehead. “I did thank you so much. How was England?”

“Lovely, Crowley will be jealous I’m here.” He said in a gentle voice. Always the sweet soft, innocent. He smiled at Tora and inclined his head. “Lovely to finally meet you.”

Sera could be seen dragging a young man into the lounge. He stopped a few feet from Lily, and everyone held their breath.

This was Gabriel, Tora summed up, the way Lily looked at him was heart-wrenching.

Sera and Michael were on either side of their brother before they both smacked him upside the head.

He flailed them off and huffed, righting his jacket. He wouldn’t look at her.

Tora realized he _couldn’t_ look at her.

“Why are you mad?” Lily demanded, stamping her foot, “if anyone has a right to it, it’s me!!”

He flinched at that but huffed, “I’m gone for a fucking year, and you’re running with the Tiger of Ares Street?”

All the other brothers took a big step back, and Tora watched as Michael positioned between Gabriel and him.

“Excuse me.” It wasn’t a question. Lily’s tone was clear that it was an opportunity to change what he said.

Gabriel glared at Tora with a glinting eye, “I don’t like him.”

“Oh well. Tough shit.” Lily snapped. “I didn’t like the bitch you dated, but here we fucking are!” 

Gabe let out a rumble snd stepped forward. “Ugh, goddammit.” Michael scrubbed his face. “Tora, don’t interfere.”

The others all nodded and lined up near Tora in a show of solidarity, “ya just enjoy the show.” Azzy said.

“Show?”

Before anyone could say anything else, Gabriel lashed out with his right hand and grabbed nothing but air where his sister’s arm had been. 

Tora tensed, and he almost moved but caught Lily’s gaze and a shake of her head. He didn’t like it, but he stayed still. Her brothers all languidly stood around him; it made him feel a tad better.

Lily had launched herself back a step before catapulting her body forward and swinging her leg up and down in a twisting motion bringing her heel down onto Gabriel’s shoulder, only to be blocked.

Tora blinked. “Holy...” she hadn’t been lying— she knew how to handle herself. Instinct almost kicked in, but Michael, Azzy, and Lucifer all put hands on him in a firm grip. Gabriel was the smallest of them, but he had at least 70 pounds on his sister and 7 inches taller.

Having been blocked, she paused, a seething look coming across her face. And they glared at each other, circling like a pair of... Tora realized their nickname and terms of calling themselves wolves was fitting. He could practically see them bristling at each other...

Lily spoke, “I’m sorry, Gabe. Who has a 10-59 winning streak?” She asked. “Wanna make it 10-60?”

Erdene and Quinceton watched, confused and partially drunk. While Sera explained what was going on. Tora’s underlings idled back away from the now crazy scary group of men and now obviously arguing twins. “Big Bro?”

“It’s fine.” But he was tense and ready to take a blow for her and beat the shit outta Gabe, the kid needing a beating to get his head on straight. He had doled out plenty to his crew. Was happy to do it again. But what happened next made him relax a bit.

“Bets?” Zira asked, taking money from everyone.

“Lily.” Azzy said. “Always!” he slapped $50

Michael shrugged, “Gabe, he’s pretty mad.” 

Lucifer sighed and handed over $50, “Lily obviously.”

Sera chuckled and leaned on Tora, “I say, Gabe.”

“Moves?” Zira asked.

Michael, “two.”

Lucifer shook his head, “four.”

Sera laughed, “three!”

Azzy looked at the circling pair of growling siblings. “One.”

“What!!” Everyone else said.

Tora blinked. “Wait. Why aren’t we stopping this.”

All of them laughed as Michael spoke up, “this is normal. Let them hash it out. it’s her ass beating to dish out.” Michael paused, “he gets a smack in, I’ll let ya kick his ass.” The others nodded in agreement.

“What is your problem.” Lily asked, crossing her arms.

“I don’t like him, don’t have to,” he took a step towards the group, but his brothers closed rank in front of Tora. “The fuck!” Gabriel’s brown eyes boiled with rage as he stepped forward again.

Zira sighed, “bad move, pup. She’s really pissed now.”

Gabriel caught his twin’s blazing gaze and blanched, quickly stepping backward.

“Oh wrong move. Azzy wins.” Michael said.

With two steps, Lily had used his backward momentum to grab Gabriel, swiping his legs out from under him. Tora could barely keep up. She moved quicker than he expected. Lily had gripped Gabriel by the throat before she adjusted her hand mid-toss; body-slamming him; her fingers digging into his neck, making her brother wheeze. The other siblings all did a polite clap of praise.

“Tap out or pass out.” She hissed.

Gabriel glanced at her, his breath coming out in squeaks, “y-you’re serious about him?”

“Yes. Do. Not. Touch. My. Tiger.”

Tora wasn’t sure what to think. What to do. No one. NO ONE. Had ever been defensive of him. Quincey wasn’t a fighter. He never blamed him for that... but her brothers had just blocked him. And now, Lily had her twin in a choking grip.

She watched Gabe think for a moment before tapping her hand. She released him and backed off, making sure to stand between Tora and her brother.

“Michael what just fucking happened and why?”

“Boundaries.” All of the men said.

Gabriel got up and dusted himself off. Lily did the same, and they both grinned. He tossed something to her, and Tora watched her eyes well up. “Y-you big asshole!” She blubbered, tying her bracelet on before taking off his half and tossing it at him.

“Aaaand he’s done for.” Michael said.

With a few short strides, Gabe had leaned over and squeezed his twin in a tight embrace. “I’m sorry!” His voice was muffled in her hair. “I’m so, so, so sorry.”

She hugged him back and wailed, “YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN PICKING ON A GIRL!”

All six men, “AWE CUBBY!” She was swarmed and squeezed into a group hug.

Tora watched with detached fascination at the scene.

“Tora!” She squirmed and opened her arms, making grabby hands.

He sidled back before Michael and Azzy grabbed his arms and yanked him in. “Get the fuck in here!” He thought that was Lucifer.

He had never been squeezed so hard in his life. But it was worth it, Lily’s laughter ringing from the center of the group hug. “YAY!”

“Awe!” Her brothers all kissed the top of her head before backing off and handing her to Tora. 

Quinceton was snapping photos of this, Tora and Lily smushed together in a giant hug group. Tora glared at him. “Delete. Now” he mouthed. And speared Pinky and Ronzo and Brian with a death glare.

“Don’t be grumpy” Lily said, kissing his jaw.

Tora glanced at her twin, “I don’t give a fuck if she can beat ya ass. Next time you deal with me.” He’d give this kid a solid ass beating that was apparently needed. Joe had done the same for him at that age, might as well pay it forward.

Gabriel huffed, giving him a nod after they had a staredown. “I’m still keeping an eye on you.”

“Good.” Tora said with a smirk. “Someone has to.”

The young man’s face flickered, and he almost smiled. “Hmph.”

“Enough drama, LETS DRINK!” Michael boomed, holding a bottle of vodka.

“Fuuuuuuuck.” The others groaned before making their way to the couch and ordering different beverages.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

The lounge couches were comfy, at least. Tora glanced at Lily, who was in on her fourth White Russian and going strong. Did he just see her take a drink of Gatorade? _She’s done this before,_ he grinned. 

“Ya know what I do get,” Erdene asked, slurring.

Everyone, “huh?”

“WHY is it ‘speak French between my legs’” 

Lily paused, and Gabriel to her right barked a laugh and took a swig of beer. 

Everyone pondered. Quincey thought for a moment, “Maybe because it’s erotic?”

Lucifer spoke up, “it’s French. What the fuck is erotic about French?”

Erdene, “I mean, it makes no sense what just grab his dick like a microphone?! And speak?”

Azzy rolled his eyes, “way to be literal.” But his grin was devilish.

They all busted up laughing, Tora’s shoulders shaking slightly.

Lily spoke up, “I think you spell it wif ya tongue.” She had stuck her tongue out for emphasis.

Tora leaned in and rumbled in her ear, “happy to test that for ya.” A blush shot across her face.

Erdene’s head fell back, and she giggled, “I can’t spell already, let alone in French!”

Azzy was smirking, watching his sister, “ya know.”

All of the siblings groaned.

“If you’re turned on by dirty talk, your genitals are voice-activated.”

Lily was now bright red, but then in a moment, both twins blinked and sputtered their drinks and began to wheeze. “Oh god!” Lily squeaked as Gabe smacked her arm repeatedly as she did the same to his knee in soundless painful wheezing laughter.

“What?!” All the brothers asked.

“HEY...ALEXA!” They both said, laughing.

It took a beat before everyone roared with laughter.

No one could keep a straight face, and the gang was startled when their Big Bro finally cracked and laughed right along with them.

“I got one, I got one!” Lily piped up.

Michael rolled his eyes, “oh god. What?”

“What’s the similarity between procrastination and masturbation?”

Everyone tilted their head as she looked smug. Tora was trying not to die laughing.

“It’s all good till you realize your fucking yourself!”

The laughs continued when Erdene leaned forward, “speaking of procrastination.”

Lily eyes her, “oh no, that’s a fucking Segway.”

“I took your advice.”

“NOOOOO.” Gabriel spoke loudly. “Never do that!”

“Ya he’s got the point.” Lily nodded. Tora leaned on her and kissed her forehead “Wait, what advice?”

“Remember that dick appointment I have?”

“The one where his only personality is what’s in his pants?”

Erdene nodded enthusiastically “YES.” 

The brothers and Tora listened attentively, all grinning and waiting as the others went off to play pool.

“Well,” Erdene started, “remember how we talked about if a man ain’t got big Dom energy, don’t be talking dirty?”

“Ya ya ya.” Lily waved a hand.

“Right so, this mother fucker, as I said last time, is like meh in that department. And you had said instead of faking just fuck with him... ya know... not like..”

“Ya ya ya, so you’re getting railed as per usual.”

“Yep, and he, of course, tried it again. ‘Whose pussy is this baby?’”

Lily choked a bit on her drink. “And you said?”

“Mick Jagger’s?!”

The groaning laughter echoed. Followed by “oh my god!” 

“Haaaaaa!”

“Well, there’s one way to kill a mood.”

Lily waved her hand, almost in tears at her. “And then?”

“So then he has the nerve to ask if I’ve arrived already.”

Everyone paused 

“Aaaaand I just kinda checked out and looked at him and said ‘huh?’”

Lily shook her head, giggling, “oh my god did he do anything?!”

“NO!”

Azzy nudged Erdene, “honey no dick is that good.”

Michael and Lucifer both nodded, “mmmmhmm.”

“Ya well, we can’t all catch Tigers as easy.”

Lucifer glanced at her, “be extra nice, and you can catch a wolf.”

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes, “ _Luci_ is a player.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

A while into the festivities, Lily jolted. _What the fuck?_ She opened her phone and realized the app was going but wouldn’t shut off, it was a dull vibration, but even when turning off the app, the damn thing wouldn’t follow.

_You’ve gotta be kidding me._

Tora watched her squirm in her seat after looking at her phone and watched as a flush ran across her neck.

_What are you thinking about?_ He leaned in and brushed her arm, enjoying the jolt. “Ya doin okay?”

“Mmmmhm.” It was a slight moan, was she turned on by being drunk? No, she had paced herself all night. Tora knew she was perfectly able to have a conversation. 

“Sweetheart....?” 

“Soooooo.” She texted him. Thankful they were alone now while the others played pool.

What in the world would she need to....text....him... she was wearing vibrating underwear.

It took him a few moments. Looking at her, then back at the text.

Tora leaned forward on his knees, elbows supporting him, and fist pressed to his lips to keep from losing it either in a fit of humor as he smiled wide and laughed, or from pinning her to the couch to look after ripping off her leggings. It was an odd torn feeling to not know which to act on.

“You are not.” He cocked a black brow, and when her cheeks flushed a deep crimson, he breathed in deep. His arousal catching up to the humor of the situation. The next text that it was malfunctioning made him shiver. “What’s the app.” He asked his voice raw.

“What???” She hissed.

“Let’s pair it and see if it works with mine.” He offered.

She eyed him. But she was desperate. The low buzzing against her core wasn’t enough to do anything but tease her. She’d be swimming in her panties by the time they got back.

“Fine...” she gave him the info, and after some fumbling, he grinned and shut it off.

“Oh thank god.” She sighed.

“Don’t thank him yet.”

She flinched when the little silicone nub that aligned perfectly, rubbed in a teasing circle like a tongue on her already swollen clit.

_Ohhhh, my fucking god…_

“Hmmm wonder what _that_ did.” Tora leaned in after tugging her arm and placing her on the couch between his knees with her backside firmly pressed into his crotch, thankful for how deep the seats were.

“Toraaaa!” She whispered as he nibbled her ear.

“Hm?”

“You said you’d turn it _off_!” She writhed a bit and whimpered.

“I said to see if it works better on my phone. And it _does_.” An evil grin. “The photos show a small attachment, almost looks like it should rub your clit— so tell me,” he was whispering in the shell of her ear, his voice deep and grating. “Does that feel as good as my tongue?”

She shook her head and gasped into his neck when he leaned her back and kissed he forehead. Embarrassed beyond belief but grateful, no one had taken notice in the dark lounge that she had her legs squeezed together, considering the couples were all rubbing up on each other no one cared where she sat or that he was grinding into her body with a seductive pace.

“No? Not as good?” He sighed, “my poor sweetheart.” He tapped the app, and the vibrations started on the outside of her pussy.

She jolted, but he kept her still. “How about now?” He demanded, gripping her hair at the nape of her neck. “I think you need to be _punished_. Wearing such a thing out and about.” His big hand cupped under her jaw and pressed her back against his chest, sinking her into him so she could feel the erection he had against her ass, he wasn’t even fully aroused yet just teasing her. “Such a naughty girl wearing that out of the house where I can’t _see_ it.” His cock twitched at his own words.

Lily had angled her hips back; he could slightly feel the vibrating pattern on his dick beneath clothing layers, enjoying how he hardened even more. 

_Fucking shit, this is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen._ He was gleeful. Finally, she’d be at his mercy—

“So um. The fact that they have a slit in them doesn’t mean anything, _does_ it?” She cast a look over her shoulder. An innocent look with big brown eyes.

His brain halted. Easy access, he could drag her off, flip that skirt up, rip her leggings and plunge right in— _God fucking dammit._

And just like that... his cock was painfully hard, throbbing against her body and demanding. He adjusted himself and pressed his forehead to her shoulder, pushing his hips into her with a groan. “Oh you bad, _very_ bad girl.”

“If I’m suffering, so are you!” She hissed, her fingers digging into his thighs as she ground back, realizing the vibration was stronger now and caused his cock to twitch wildly.

He finally snapped.

“Car. Right. Fucking. Now.” The words were snarled low in her ear. 

“Be there in five?” 

“Mmhm”

She quickly hopped up. And trotted off, her brothers merely laughed, elbowing one another. 

They knew that look.

It wasn’t till Tora walked by after calming down a bit fiddling with the app, knowing she’d be in the back of his car; probably cursing him out, that he heard a loud chuckle, “have fun, kids!” Michael said.

“Byeeee don't let her break ya!” Lucifer laughed. "Unless you're into that."

“Remember protection I don’t wanna be a fucking uncle yet!” Azzy drank from his beer and raised a brow.

Sera cackled, “so she did catch the Tiger!”

“Ya but not by the tail or the foot.” Gabe added taking a shot.

Loud laughter came from the men as they shoved each other in companionable fun.

Tora grumbled, “fucking wolves.” As they all shared high fives satisfied about razing their sister’s lover.

“Think he’s dealt with the wolf yet?” Azzy asked Michael watching him leave.

“Nope.” Michael chuckled. “But I’ll bet when he does he isn’t going to know what hit him.”


	8. Just think of me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has a bit of a surprise for Tora, among other things she shares a bit of her past with him.
> 
> So we are going to start getting into some dark water here folks in the next chapter. As a survivor I am going to try my best to ensure I am not too detailed on anything with assault it's mostly mentioned in passing, on anything, however trigger warnings will be there mostly for violence in the next few chapters. 
> 
> Also surviving crazy people and all that, survivors guilt, coping mechanisms and speak of therapy and other aspects of survival. a few episodes will also be there for lily, but I won't go over them here. it will be okay though I promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW TORA HAS A PRAISE KINK DON'T CHANGE MY MIND!!!
> 
> Hehehe Lily goes for a ride on tiger back. Get him girl!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: DO NOT ATTEMPT BREATH PLAY UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING LILY IS STUDIED LMAO. KINKY LITTLE SHIT THAT SHE IS. 
> 
> ALWAYS USE CONSENT, ALWAYS USE A SAFE WORD AND KINK HAPPILY YALL

She writhed in the back of the car, gasping. The vibration pattern had changed and gotten more vigorous; the little attachment was running back and forth rather than rotating in circles on her clit. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck.” She exhaled and arched, almost climbing the backseat, bucking as she whimpered.

The door had flung open, Tora adjusting the seats as far forward as they could go on the passenger side before getting in the driver’s seat and speeding off after getting her seat belt on. “Just going somewhere a bit quiet, sweetheart.”

Lily whimpered and almost sobbed as he kicked the toy up another notch and tossed his phone onto the passenger seat. “Y-you’re mean!” She complained, gyrating into the seat.

He was maintaining a calm, his voice growling from the front. “How wet are ya for me right now, sweetheart? Touch yaself.”

Without any hesitation, she slid her hand down her clothes and over the lace, shoving her fingers inside herself with a loud soaked sound that made his cock ache. Her low moans just made it harder to concentrate “Mmmmm.” 

He had driven to a remote parking lot, making sure they were behind warehouses. Grabbing a Glock from the glove compartment, he smacked it on the front seat where he’d have access just in case before dragging his seat belt off and getting into the back with her after moving the front seat completely forward.

“Oh thank god.” It was a gasp of absolute relief as she reached for him with tears in her eyes.

“That’s right, sweetheart, I’m here; I’ve got ya.” He had shifted them, so she was straddling his lap, leaned back so he could look at her body. “How much do you like these?” He ran a finger along the seam of her leggings at her core, feeling the vibrations and the dampness.

“Right now? I _Hate_ them.”

“Thank fuck.” It took one jerk of his hands to split the clothing down the seam, and he let out a deep moan when he was able to see her peeking through lace and swollen with need, soaked across her inner thighs and lips. Dragging a finger through her folds, making her squirm, pressing his palm against her whole mound, enjoying the sensation of it torturing her.

“Fuck… we are doing this again. I wanna watch you wear these out and around town and just drive you insane all day till I get you home.” Her hips were spazzing, twitching forward and back at the sensations the little device was causing. “Hmmm, no one will have any idea why you’re just squirming to death and looking so turned on. Love how quiet this is.” He smoothed his hands on her thighs and watched her thrust her hips and moan. “I’ll know,” a growl. “And all you’re going to think about is how hard I’m gonna fuck ya when we get home.”

“Tora!” Her hands gripped his hair, and she bucked again before her fingers began undoing his belt and pants.

“Just like watching ya, sweetheart.”

“Not fair…please…” She huffed. “More.”

A smirk as he slid his fingers inside her and hissed a breath out. “Fucking hell, ya feel like heaven.” His other hand grabbed her by the hair, “ride my hand,” his thumb pushed the device against her clit harder.

She combusted right, then sinking down on his wrist and writhing—a surprised little gasp coming from her.

“Ohhh I like these.” A smirk. “How many times can I make you come with this?”

“Want you. Now!”

Tora wasn’t going to argue when her fingers unzipped his pants, yanking his belt off and tossing it behind her; she helped him shove them down slightly, a sharp cry escaping her when his cock sprung free and landed right along her slit.

“Easy, sweetheart, hang on.” He had reached into his back pocket for his wallet, which she promptly grabbed and tossed backward.

“Don’t need it.” She grabbed his hand and pushed his fingers into her arm; he could feel something hard, like a little line in her flesh.

“Implant. Covered. _Please_. I want to feel you.”

He jerked his hips out of desperation, rubbing along her folds as her body gushed on him, “Oh my _fucking_ god...” a guttural phrase as he gripped her hips.

She couldn’t think; a choked off sound made it past her lips, making his head spin, but before he could even take control, she had gripped him, lined him up, and plunged him inside with a gasp of ecstasy edging on pain as her body stretched to accommodate his girth. 

He could hear her voice break slightly, “So... big...” her head fell back, “so... deep... ohhh my god.” 

His mind went blank. Everything zeroed in. His gaze watching as she moved, taking him into her, and he couldn’t even recognize his own voice when he was growling at her. “ _Thaaaaats it, sweetheart, such a good girl. My_ good girl.” He never believed in fate, never believed in a God but watching her do that with not a hint of hesitation had him questioning if she had been crafted just for him to enjoy.

Tora thought she’d have a hard time moving, shifting them down a bit, spreading his legs to brace himself, glad he had shoved both seats as far forward as they could go. Pulling her, so she had to lean on him, licking his lips and loving the panties that vibrated along the base of his cock. _We are buying a shit ton of these._ He realized she had no trouble, she was short and tiny, and her head barely brushed the top of his sports car. Even if he shoved his hips up hard, testing it, she smiled at the sensation. 

_Hmm, all that fun in a tiny package, and right now, she’s all mine._

“What’s with that smirk.” She giggled, kissing him. “You like these?” She glanced at the undergarment.

“Fuck I love em.” 

She unbuttoned his shirt and licked up his abs, making him shudder, loosening his tie. “Ya?” Lily rocked her hips, pressing against his pelvis and watching his eyes roll back as a jerking shiver hit him, fingers bruising her hips. A wicked grin. “You like being buried in me?” Her tone had changed, the energy in the car grew heavy. It was laced with dominance. She was demanding an answer.

His eyes snapped open and narrowed at her. He didn’t answer. _Is she trying to Dom me?_

“Hm, Tiger?” She lifted herself and slammed back down, making him gasp, but held still grinding and preventing him from bucking into her. “I _can’t_ hear you.” Her nails dug into his flesh at his pecs. “Do. You. Like. It?” Sharp short lifting and slamming down with each word before holding still.

Gritting his teeth, he glared at her— his brain racing to try and catch up with what was happening— she _was_ trying to Dom him...

Him.

The fucking Tiger of Ares Street. Was having a five-foot-nothing wild woman Dom him in the back of his fucking car. But once she grabbed his tie and tugged on it, making his head come up to look her in the eye, he almost came on the spot.

She looked fine as fuck in charge.

 _Fuck it, I’ll let ya have some fun._ “I _love_ it.” He growled, trying to move, but found he couldn’t. _What the?_ The way she had anchored herself to him finally showed what strength she had; if he really wanted out, he could, but it would take a bit of effort. 

He wasn’t too sure he wanted out watching her toy with him.

“Oh you _loooooove_ it?” At the lengthened word, she slicked up and down on him, slowly watching him twitch and moan under her. “I don’t know.” She whispered as if thinking. Narrowing her gaze, resembling a cat that caught a canary and was playing with its prey. “How _bad_ do you want it?” Lily focused on her hips, rotating, keeping firmly pressed down on him, squeezing her keagle muscles to massage him on the inside.

The stunned look he had was worth it as he watched her hips do a figure eight with him inside, squeezing him as he slicked in and out of her in short, shallow thrusts.

 _Fuck me, what did she just do?_ It took everything he had to hold off his impending release. “Ya little succubus.” A surprised laugh followed by a guttural moan trying to thrust into her, “ _what_ are ya doin to me?” But she had put her entire weight on him, gripping her hand into his hips to press him into the seat, and not giving him leverage, keeping a firm hold on his tie like a collar.

He wasn’t sure why the idea of her having that on him excited him as much as it did. Tora figured with his entire life shackled by Vincent and made to do his bidding he’d hate constraints— but _this._ The way she used it to grind down onto him, holding it firmly where it tied around his neck rather than the tie itself to prevent him from getting choked. It was a tight grip, her little fingers clenching around the silk and tugging her to him.

“Whatcha thinking about?” She whispered.

“God yer just so fucking _beautiful_.”

“Mmm, back atcha.” She allowed him a bit of movement— a reward he took by thrusting deep and relishing the bump of her cervix grinding on him. “Ohhh I love you like this, Tiger.” She admitted. Rolling her hips in a sweeping motion back and forth before her hips moved in a wave on him and seeing his eyes glaze over, letting his big hands travel up her body and clutch her. “At my mercy. Looking oh so _blissed_ out.”

“B-blissed... _agh_! Out?” Was that what this was. This flying sensation that had him upside down in his own headspace?

“Mmhm.” She smiled. “I’m going fuck _you_ …Tora.” She lifted herself, and as he had slid out, she squeezed before slamming him back down, relaxing, no resistance hindering the slipping sensation inside her. “And you are going to be a good Tiger and _watch me fuck you_.”

He quickly nodded in agreement, panting, a burning sensation of a thrill shocking through his entire body. _Yes, fuck me, please fuck me. His_ thoughts went on a wild ride as his fingers dug into her flesh.

“If you ask nicely. Maybe I’ll give you a reward. What’s your safe word?”

“Sweetheart...” his voice edged with resistance, but she gripped onto the base of his tie around his neck and tugged, reminding him of what his position was at the moment. “Fuck! Ugh... pick one? I have two workable brain cells.” His tone laced with heady desire. She wanted to drive fine. He wanted to see where this would go, curiosity peeking through the surprise.

A smile, “let’s use Strawberry.” She whispered.

He nodded. “Fine! Just don’t stop.”

“Ah ah.” She began to ride him with an even pace making him gasp. “Yes Ma’am. Is all I want to hear.” Her voice dropped in a low rumbling sound that belied her size as she grinned. “You’re all mine right now, Tiger, don’t you _dare_ forget that.” A grip on his throat as she squeezed the sides rather than his airway ever so slowly, watching him and testing the waters “safe word?” She inquired.

Tora shook his head slightly and bared his teeth at her, “is that all you have?” _A bit harder, you can squeeze a bit harder…_ his teeth sunk into his lip as his head fell back when she complied and groaned low “Fuuuuuck yes, that’s it.” 

“Did you enjoy that Tora?”

His mind was reeling. “Fuck yes.” She gripped his jaw and glared at him in a warning. “Y-yes ma’am...” 

“That’s my Tiger.” She crooned, letting go. Her energy had changed. It wasn’t the same almost crushing, dominating feeling she had just a moment ago. This was a reward, he had done well, and something told him that she would shower him with affection. She was focusing on his skin, petting him, licking him all over, nibbling where he shuddered in pleasure. 

He felt like he was being devoured from the inside out.

Crooning sounds escaped her as she began to rock on him slowly, building up a fire in his gut when she whispered soft sweet words into his flesh about how she loved looking at him. Loved how he made her laugh, liked watching him play and seeing what his fingers could do. 

She was crooning praise into his body like a tattoo gun, watching as a fleeting emotion began to sink into him. He realized he was happy…

Happy…

When did he last have that? He rapidly blinked back tears and inhaled sharply, gaining some control of his emotions.

Tora came to the realization this was not just a fuck in the back of the car. 

This woman was making love to him.

He let out a groaning scream as his cock throbbed when she sank her teeth into his chest above his heart; her gaze engulfed him, shining in the lamplight from the outside world, “who do you belong to.” Her voice low and tinged with gentleness, softly echoing in the small space. Warm eyes watching him as she ran her hand under his jaw to look at her. “Tora. I asked a question.”

He finally found words, his entire body lit up with a thrilling sensation of need. “Fucking shit—just you,” he blinked rapidly, trying to get his wits back. “Just you, only you, please don’t stop, please, I can’t—“he grunted when his orgasm was stopped by a firm squeeze of her body. “I _Need_...” he couldn’t string together a sentence. “ _More_. Fuck I’ll give anything.” 

“You wanna take me?” She whispered in his ear, his cock barely clinging to her body before she slid down an inch.

“YES. Please? I’ll do _anything_ just... lemme have you, lemme touch ya.”

“Good Tiger. You can do whatever you like— You did so well! I’m so proud of you!” She kissed his forehead, his jaw, his cheek.

The praise was slamming through him like alcohol, a giddy high that made him need more. He gripped her hips. Sliding them down and using the leverage about her waist, he began to slam into her in a lust induced frenzy. 

_“Fuck yes._ ” A pause before he looked up at her. “Safe word.” He rumbled.

“Am I gonna need it?” She teased, and he slapped her ass hard, making her gasp.

“Yes.” He affirmed.

“Hm. Penguin?”

“ _Come_ _here,_ _Lilith_.” He could feel the command make her whole body shiver and felt a savage smile creep onto his face. Back in charge, his mind was blank except for simple terms as he snatched her up.

_Fuck her into submission._

_Make her come undone._

_Make her scream for you._

Lily had half a mind to think she may have pushed too far, but the crazed passion look in his eye, the nipping of his teeth as he yanked her shirt down along with the cups of her bra to suck a nipple into his mouth. His hands clutching her to him as he bumped deep inside her.

“Ya like when I’m in charge, don’t ya?” He growled out against her breast, nipping. Within moments he had flipped them, pinning her thighs against the backseat and resting one knee on the cushion, and bracing one on the floor, he angled her to pump himself into her hard and fast. He liked that they were mostly clothed. It was lewd, dirty, gloriously kinky. Her little fingers gripping into his tie for something to hold onto while her other hand dug into the back of his shirt.

“Ya better hang on sweetheart, I’m gonna fuck ya lights out.”

He delved his hand into her locks, gripped her hair, making her look him in the eye as he lost whatever shreds of sanity he had left. A loud roll of thunder in her ear, “who do you fucking belong to, sweetheart?”

“You!” A gasp, her body, bucking through an orgasm and drawing out the word. He still didn’t let up, not giving her a moment to even rest.

“Whose pussy is this.” He grinned, shoving his hand into the panties and replacing the toy with his calloused fingers making her scream for him. Feeling a rush of liquid spurt around his length, almost forcing him out.

“Yours!” It was screamed as her head flung back.

“Fuck right, it’s mine. Dirty-minded, sexy _kinky_ little _brat_. Never has a woman even fucking _dared..._ to top me. So where, _”_ he thrust deep, “do you,” again, “have the _backbone_.” But he was thrilled; he knew she couldn’t answer. She was too busy moaning into his throat when he leaned into her, dwarfing her size and making sure she felt as tiny as possible. “This is what ya end goal was, I think, hm?” He slammed hard into her and held still. “Ya like getting fucked hard after ya drive me up a fucking wall?” Her nails dug into the back of his shirt, scraping against cotton and dragging a low sound from him.

She nodded, frantic. He was close, his strokes becoming short and hard, barely pulling out before slamming back in, relishing how his hips jolted her body, feeling the rock of the car as his hand slammed onto the back window when he leaned forward to put her directly under him.

She was wild-eyed, pupils were blown out and trying to take everything in as he hovered over her, hair plastered to his forehead as he leaned down. Like this, his size was amplified by the tiny back of the sports car; having to move to get himself to fit in the tight space just made it hotter. In single-minded determination, he had made it work. She traced her eyes from his crest, down his chest, where his shirt was half off. The fabric sliding down his bicep and giving her a tantalizing view of his ink. Liked watching his big hands dig into her thighs, pushing them into the car seat.

 _I did that._ She preened before she felt the jolt of her own body clamp down hard.

He was lost, his mind in a pile of sensations and desire. He watched her unravel again when his fingers strummed furiously on her clit and let his own climax shoot up his spine, capturing her mouth. She swallowed his scream of release, her fingers tangling into his hair as she felt warmth flood her insides. 

That blinding light climax was not a myth as his vision had given out at the peak of his release wiping everything else out.

There was a reason the French called it the little death, he had collapsed onto her breathing deep.

Panting, finally coming back to themselves, he slowly pulled back, he exhaled slightly as her body tried to keep him inside, rubbing her to get her to relax. She was a limp pile of girl jello, not even unfolding herself from her position till he moved her. 

He was smug and satisfied, kissing along her cheekbones and nose.

“Remind me to go to that damn shop with you. I think we need some more toys” He said, patting her face. Exhaling, “ _Fuck_ me.”

“Just did.” She muttered.

“Smart ass.”

A pause as her eyes moved to the front seat when she sat up, “Ooo a Glock! Is that a 19?!”

He broke into laughter, flashing his dimples at her as he shook his head.

\- - - - - -

They sat at a drive-through parking lot with burgers and fries. She had Iron Chef on her phone on the dashboard.

He was watching her— he realized a pun intended— wolf down her food. No wonder considering what just happened. She was unhinged, wild and completely overwhelming. He liked it.

A lot.

Tora chuckled to himself.

Now _that_ had been a wild ride. A wild, kinky, blissed out as she had called it ride. He tried to ignore the emotions it had brought up and just enjoy what it was, but it was getting harder to ignore how he felt. Especially since she had all but poured affection into him till he felt like his happiness was going to combust him into pieces.

She hummed as she ate and did a happy little bounce in her seat. “Hm?” Glancing at him, Lily still felt sheepish, had apologized for suddenly domming him without talking about it first she had felt so ashamed that she’d jumped it on him and had almost _cried_ when she came to her senses.

But he had liked it—a _lot._ "What was that?" he had asked, she winced, and shrugged,

"Instinct?" It was squeaked out and he just shrugged. Fuck it. He wanted her to do it again some time.

Tora had assured her it was okay; if he hadn’t been okay with it, he’d have stopped it. He had been grinning from ear to ear since they started driving after righting their clothes. Knowing her leggings were a mess under her skirt— that and the fact that she had an adorable surprised look at one point and had her legs clenched together made him groan, _fuck I love thinking about you filled up with me_ …he almost considered going for round two.

Then they realized they were starving as both their stomachs roared at them.

So it was off to a burger joint she knew of, telling him they’d go for a run tomorrow to work it off.

“Did you really mean that?” She asked.

“Hm?” He asked around fries.

“No one has done that?”

“Yes I meant it. I’m _always_ in charge.” He said after taking a drink.

“And you’re sure you’re okay—“

“Hey—“he cupped her face with his hand. “I loved what ya did. It was hot. Gotta process the fact that I liked; it but I think it’s more to do with _you_.”

She blushed. “I had no idea what I was doing...” she fiddled. “I just kinda acted out a dream I had.” Now she was bright red.

“Ohhhhh so you had a _dream_ about me, hm?” He teased. “Come on, share with the class.”

“Shut up!” She smacked him and kept eating. “Big dumb Tiger.”

Score 1 for Tora when she had no comeback! "You just sit there and keep ya thighs shut tight."

She exploded in a blush and her breathy little hitch had him laugh, Score 2! _Fuck I am on a roll tonight!_

"Hm..."

_uho..._

She fidgeted in her seat, spreading her legs wide open and pulling at her skirt. "I dunno...maybe we need to pull over and do that again for good measure..." her voice pitched into a purr, "I kinda like feeling _full_."

He coughed on his drink and heaved a breath out. _God dammit 1 For Tora and 1 to the Succubus._ A wicked grin slid across her face, when his eyes zeroed in on the juncture of her thighs.

"Ohhhh sweetheart." His hand gripped her thigh, "you aren't going to be able to move."

They had made it back to her apartment, where round 2 had kicked off in a frenzy of teeth, kisses and bites. Still, he had maintained control the entire time— a punishment for her when she pouted as he had to exert quite a bit of force to keep her under him; they both laughed about it as she tried to exert some form of strength against him and failed trying to get the upper hand. But not before he had her in a screaming come soaked mess, fulfilling his promise to make her feel as _full_ as possible. Bathing afterwards was a treat, letting her scrub his head till he was practically purring for her, nuzzling her stomach and making her giggle.

As she slept, he laid in the bed glancing at the clock; he never slept in a bed, but with her sprawled on him like a blanket, he didn’t really feel uneasy.

Slowly his eyes closed.

\- - - - - - - - 

Lily could feel him jolt in his sleep, _another one_. Her heart clenched as he tossed in his sleep. “Tora?” She called and moved to give him a bit of room, knowing he might lash out. “Tora!” She shook him hard and watched him bolt up, gasping for air. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” She whispered.

“Lilith?” His voice sounded frightened. Tinged with rage and trembling.

“I’m here.” She smoothed her hands down, his arms coming closer. “Right here,” kissing his sweat tinged jawline, she soothed.

“Fuck,” he groaned, rubbing his face with his hand.

“Deep breaths.” He followed what she said, his heart rate finally climbing down from the adrenaline. It had been horrible. 

Vincent had Lilith— Michael was dead at their feet…all of them dead, by his own hands, sticky blood drying on his skin…the monster had been bloated and rotting as he held a knife to her throat. _Did you think you could get away from me?! Did you think you deserve happiness?!_

She glanced at him, “Tora— I won’t make you, but do you want to talk about it?”

He breathed and looked at her.

“Then…Can I share something with you?”

He nodded.

She got up and walked over to a trunk, pulling out a journal filled with random pages till it was inches thick. “This is a Terror Journal.”

He blinked, _a what?_

“It’s where I spent time after every Night Terror or flashback and wrote it down in detail.” She said calmly, setting it on the bed. “One day I’ll burn it. When I don’t have them anymore.”

Tora paused; why _does she have night terrors? Why does she even need something like this?… "when I don’t have them anymore"…_

She smiled at him, “I don’t have them when you’re here.” His chest felt tighten.

Something settled in his head— a thought and a question he wasn’t sure he wanted answered, thoughts of a coffin box and blood and what that would mean for someone like _her_ with her smile.

And why the Four Horsemen had been there.

“Lilith?” His voice grew tight.

“I can’t say, not yet…not for anyone… _please_ …”

He shut his eyes and gripped her hand, “Okay…”

“It’s why I don’t push you. Just know, I _understand_.” She paused, “and you don’t have to be afraid anymore. But it’s okay if you are. You’re not alone anymore.” He felt his throat close and swallowed back whatever emotion tried to rear its ugly head.

With that, she walked over to the bed frame, “if you do get worried, there is a latch on either side of the bed. Pull it.”

He frowned, never having noticed it, tucked away was a lever of some kind. When yanked, his mouth dropped open when a shotgun dropped out from the headboard tucked in a compartment. Strapped to the inside was ammo.

“Its safety is on, you have to rack a round in, but it’s here.”

 _Why would she feel the need to keep this?_ Again the questions vaulted through his mind. 

“There is a series of daggers under the bed, a pistol in the couch taped to the bottom. Behind the bookshelf are credit cards as well as other items that can be of use.”

Stunned.

She had a bug out plan.

She had a plan to run if needed.

“I don’t even need it anymore, but— I couldn’t really help but keep up the habit even after they handled it.” A pause and a sad expression fixated on him, “some monsters don’t die no matter how hard you kill them.” She tapped her head.

He pointed to the journal, and she nodded. “You can read it if you want to. I don’t recommend it before bed.” He gingerly, with much care, placed it on the nightstand.

Tora replaced the shotgun into the contraption and, with her help, reset it. “C’mere.” He reached out, and she gladly snuggled into his chest as he fell into sleep with her humming to him a wordless lullaby.

“When you have a nightmare, just think of me.” She said softly.

It was there again. The smell, rotting and festering as he sat in a warehouse with dead bodies. His side hurt, his hands ached, and he couldn't find a way out— a sob almost broke past his lips as he grit his teeth. _Are you crying, son?_

“No!!! I’m not!!!” He screamed it into the void of darkness leaking around him.

 _Good because I don’t have use for weaklings_.

_“When you have a nightmare, think of me.”_

He exhaled and tried to recall her, summer moonshine and warm sunflowers. The smell of spices when she cooked, a happy laugh like a bell.

“Tora?” His eyes flew open; she was standing barefoot in front of him in a white dress, “my Tiger.” 

“Wait, you can’t be here,” he reached to pick her up, to keep her feet from touching the filth he had caused.

Her soft little hands clutching his face to bring him down to her for a kiss. “It’s alright now. I’m here.” The moment her skin touched him, he sighed.

The warehouse faded, and all he could see was night time where crickets chirped, and the trees swayed in the moon. “Isn’t it beautiful?” She asked.

He didn’t answer; night time was never beautiful for him. It was where he hunted, and it was where he killed.

“Come on,” she grabbed his hand and tugged him along.

He followed without hesitation, leaving the nightmare behind.

Lily watched him sleep, stroking his face, softly humming to him as her mother had done for her when she’d awaken in a fit of shakes, she couldn’t help but cry. Watching as his frown softened into a relaxed expression. “That’s it, love, just sleep. I’ll protect you.” 

He sighed her name, and she exhaled sharply.

She felt tears streak down her face; this man had come to mean so much to her in the short period he knew her— she had known him for longer…but she wasn’t ready to talk about that. Lily whispered into his ear:

_When the seas dry up to a single grain of salt._

_And the sun and stars fall from the heavens._

_Till such a time, I am bound._

_Till the Moon calls me home._

He didn’t understand what she said as she looked at him in his dream, but it was warm...and it made his heart feel lighter. He fell fast asleep in her arms under the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note, Volkier tradition with that last poem she says to him is what is called Bonding. Bonding is when an individual decides to pair with someone for their entire lives. They aren't always together, sometimes they drift and come back, but it is a promise of protection, not always love or physicality. it will be explained later on by Magdelena and Gideon (Lily's parents.)


	9. I understand...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora learns finally of what happened that fateful night a year ago. Lily shares a piece of herself and understanding.He finally meets Gideon Vallent and Magdelena and takes a step in his and Lily's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: VIOLENCE AND MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED ASSAULT. DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE NOT TOO BAD I THINK BUT EHHH.

Tora woke up with her snoring into his chest and slightly drooling. He checked his phone, seeing Michael had texted that he was on his way. 

Her hair a wild mass when the door to her apartment opened. "Don't shoot just me," Michael called.

Scrubbing his face with his hands, he grabbed the blanket and flung it over her and tucked her deeper into his arms when the Bear leaned into the doorway, "I brought hangover cure."

"Michael!!!!" Lily grumbled into his chest. "What the FUCK."

"Oh, you're fine; not my fault you stayed up all night, blame the Tiger." Michael wasn't aware of the issue Tora had— but it still made him flinch. Had she stayed up all night worrying? The dark circles under her eyes showed little sleep.

He cupped her face in his big hands and kissed her nose, "Sweetheart?"

"Hmmm, hi!" She squeaked, stretching before grabbing his button-up shirt from the floor and putting it on.

Tora laughed, "oh, ya gonna steal my shit."

"Mmhm." She yawned as she got up and tossed him a pair of jeans he kept in her dresser.

He yanked them on and was about to follow when Michael popped back into the doorway but wouldn't enter, brought up short by a sharp growl from his sister.

"I'm not going in!" He snapped. "Tora," Michael began.

"Hm?"

"We go to see Batya today. We want you to go. How about it?"

He blinked, he was going to meet her parents? Correction— her newly released from prison parent and a mother who had whisked away to another country?

"Ehhh, if Lily is fine with it."

Lily squealed happily, "YAY! YOU GET TO SEE MY PAPA!" She sounded like a little girl again.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, but something caught Michael's eye, he was staring at the journal on the nightstand with a bleak expression, and he glanced at Tora with a silent question. 

_Did she say anything?_

Tora shook his head.

Michael sighed deeply and frowned, glancing into the other room. "Excuse me."

Tora hung back, listening slightly, "Lienka?" The word hung with concern and sorrow.

"Hm?"

Leaning in the doorway, he watched as Michael knelt in front of her and cupped her face, looking her over like one would for a piece of china that had fallen off a table, making sure it was still whole and unharmed. He was murmuring to her, brushing her mass of hair back, and almost looked on the border of tears.

Tora felt a shudder go through him if he was right— and he was terrified that he was…what was going through Michael's head.

"I'm fine." She said.

"You sure? No monsters?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Then why—" he paused and glanced at Tora, who looked away. "Ah," he nodded and got up, leaving the topic, but he didn't miss Michael's look of concern.

It was something Tora noticed about this family. They simply would let something go if it caused pain or discomfort unless someone spoke of it openly. They did not press. Michael always said, "it is not our story to speak of."

He had gathered the journal into his hand and glanced at her; she simply nodded— looking a bit concerned but okay. He walked into the bedroom and sat down.

And so he opened it.

The first entry confirmed his suspicions. The first page listed as most current, and he reads the inscription on the inside.

_A box isn't just a box when it's all you know._

_You begin to know yourself on a sacred level…you become your own god here…listening to the world go by. I hate the taste of myself…the feel of my skin, the sound of my breath…the salt of my own sweat…even my own blood tastes foul…but it's all I know in this place, I am my maker and my destroyer. My friend and my enemy…_

_I am everything and nothing…_

_And I am no longer afraid of Death._

He glanced up, listening to her eat and chatter at Michael as if he wasn't delving down into a depth of darkness that even her brother hadn't read from the looks of it.

He turned another page further in the back of the journal from two years prior.

_I was back…and it was dark…everything was dark, and I was all alone. I'm always alone. I was never alone before. I call for them, but they don't come. No one comes. I am alone, and I don't want to be here anymore. I want my Papa…_

Flowers withering sketched out in a field, more pages filled with black hands reaching, smatters of red..oxidized blood as if from fingerprints.

_Tonight it was different…the hands came. They never did more than grab…but everything hurts. They want me to do something, but I don't know what. The needles hurt. They poke me, always asking questions. Electricity hurts…_

_I can't remember…_

_I always want to go home, but what is home?_

He shut his eyes and shut the book feeling his chest heave for a moment.

Opening it again, he exhaled. 

This was one of the first entries in the book at the very back, in scribbled halting handwriting.

_Big brother says, this is now my book._

_It is my monster book._

_I can write my monsters in here, and they won't come out._

_Babushka says so; she put magic in it._

_Mama sings me songs, Papa carves me toys._

_Big brother is always there. Big brother opened the box. Big brother is an angel._

_My favorite color is red._

_Big brother looks safe in red. Monsters hate big brother._

_Red is safe._

_Red is from monsters._

_Monsters hate the color red._

_I can't think big…._

_Everything is big…_

_Think small…_

_Mama gave me flowers…for my name…Lily…_

A sketched little figurine of a wolf howling on a hill. 

_Papa makes me music. Papa and Mama, and big brothers keep me warm when I sleep. I am happy. Monsters don't like when we are all together…_

In another entry, he didn't even feel his tears sliding down his face and pattering into the ink.

He flipped through to a more recent post, roughly from a year ago.

_I am alone…but it is for the best._

_I can survive this._

_I am warm, I am fed, and I can handle the pain._

_I will be fine._

_Bel is gone…he left in red…red should only come from monsters…_

Lily had stepped in and watched as he read, Michael going onto the balcony for a smoke. She watched emotions cross his face, his throat catching— unable to shed any emotion for himself but heartbroken for her. She sighed and walked over, taking the journal and kneeling between his knees as his head was cradled in his hands. "How? How did you survive it?" The gasp exhaled on a pained note.

"Tora—"

"I know what happened, Lilith; I saw it with my own eyes. What those fuckers did to people…" He knew what it was like being stuck in a small cramped space and forced to wait for the inevitable. He didn't even want to know the rest— couldn't know the rest without wanting to resurrect the fuck and kill him again.

How could she still smile like that at him? Laugh, play?

She glanced at him and sighed, "I don't know, maybe it was my family, it took a few months before I came back to myself after a year— well, things happened, and I've been here since. The other survivors are safe with the family somewhere. We just…chose to live."

With a jerking motion, he had her in a tight hug. He said nothing but refused to let her go.

She snuggled deeper, pressing her face to his shoulder. "I'm okay, I promise."

"And if ya not?" He asked, pulling back and looking her in the eye, "if ya not don't ya dare lie to me. Got it?" She blinked slowly and glanced at the book and back at him.

A laugh, soft and breathless. "You can't fight my monsters, Tora."

"Like fuck I can't. Watch me." There was a kinship that was sudden and fierce; she was like him. 

But different, though she had been damaged, she had somehow forged herself into something new. Something less warped than he was.

He paused and pressed his forehead to her's. "It was sewers." He said. Her eyes grew wide, "not a box….but…" he repeated what she said, " _I understand_. Okay?" He rubbed her cheek where a single tear tracked down. "Ya don't have to be strong with me, I got ya. Alright?"

"As long as you let me help you too."

He frowned and sighed, nodding. "Fine."

Lily nodded, and he smiled at her, pressing his lips to her forehead and tugging her into a warm hug. "We're gonna be just fine."

"We're pretty fucked up. Aren't we?"

Tora barked a harsh laugh. "Fucked up as shit. But that's just fine by me."

She laughed through her tears. "Wow, real romantic." 

"Regular fucking Casanova." He teased.

They both cracked up, lightening the mood immensely. "You hungry?" Lily asked, tugging him, both forgetting the journal as it hit the floor, crumpling all the pages. 

"Fuck ya, starving sweetheart."

"Kay!" She pranced out into the kitchen to make him breakfast.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tora, after breakfast, decided that he and Michael needed to chat. "Come on," without any argument, they each kissed Lily on the cheek and left. "Gonna grab some smokes."

"Kay, be safe!" She called as she dialed Gabriel. They made it to the gas station down the way, and he sat with Michael and waited for him to say something.

"Bel came back covered in blood; they both did." He said after a moment. "She was curled up in his arms and wouldn't wake up for days. When she did, she was so closed off she didn't even speak to us; she slowly came back after all of it." The big man exhaled. "From when Bel found her, they moved the operation…after a year, we tracked them down again. There were two other survivors when we went in to kill them…But he had finally found the man after tracking where she had been snatched up. They slaughtered thirty men to get out of there when Bel first found her."

"Bel is younger than you?" _They?_ He'd ask that question later.

"He is Maggie's firstborn and cherished Lilith more than anything in this world. He had always wanted a little sister." Michael coughed, "we all did, but he always had an uncanny way of finding information. He was strong and cunning. And deadly."

"So who is he in all of this? Another Horseman?"

"Can't you guess?" Tora shrugged and lit a smoke.

"He is Death. I thought that obvious since you saw his work."

Tora was right; all of that bloodshed had been one of them, just not the man sitting next to him.

"The fucker who had gotten away from Bel the first time was still alive when the rest of us arrived. Azzy…" he paused, "Famine, myself….War…Lucifer, Conquest…but Bel…he had gone mad. We call it a blood lust, or The Wolf. As stupid as it sounds, it is something trained into us from childhood to be able to detach and focus on nothing but the goal. My sister calls it…what was it…hyperfocus."

"I know how that works," Tora said around his smoke, nodding.

"I'm sure you do."

"So, Bel was the one who tortured them…"

Michael shook his head no, "that comes later."

Tora sighed. "And Bel vanished?"

"Had to, the police want him even though he did the world a fucking favor. And he can't quite look at Lilith without his heartbreaking."

"Why?"

"When he found her, she was curled up in a box-like an animal. Worse than an animal. The trafficking wasn't just what Vincent thought. It was testing. They were trying to figure out different psychological experiments and effects on people to get them to talk." He glanced at Tora, "I think the hardest yet most satisfying thing I know is that she wouldn't let them touch her. That's why she had the shackles."

Tora sighed and scrubbed his face, trying to make sense of it all.

"If anyone got within touching distance, let alone to assault her— they ended up dead. Our family line has a genetic disposition for being faster and a bit stronger than most, nothing special, just a way our bodies work. That was in her favor. Meant, they kept her alive for further observation and genetic tests. Of which she gave them hell for."

Tora couldn't help but feel a grim approval. _That's my girl._ "But…how—"

He made a show of clicking his teeth together. "Their throats torn out. However, that meant they punished her by punishing others."

"And what happened when Bel got there? The first time. When he found her."

"After all they did? It drove her into a blood rage when she finally was let loose. It was in her examination notes. No matter what muzzle, binding, anything they did…She always managed to get _one_ of them. She had been put in isolation to fall into submission. But when Bel got that box open, and she saw what they had done to the other girls…" Michael sighed deep, "Bel said between the two of them, none of the bastards stood a chance, it was— as he put it, the most terrifying and beautiful justice he had ever seen. All the training Batya made us do, despite all of our protests. It came to use then. She had passed out cold afterward before he brought her home to us."

Tora glanced at the dashboard, "does she remember?"

"Killing them? Somewhat, but I don't think she sees it as a problem. They were—"

"Monsters."

"Yes. Batya instilled that from the beginning, she had already been tracking down assaulters and abusers with us by the age of 17 when she was captured. She spent a year in that hell hole. And a year of healing— and then stuck here when we found him and did what we did." Michael paused and let the timeline sink in. "It is what we do. After we got the other girls home, you had shown up and tipped off the cops, which was fine. But we tortured the fucker for a few days and then brought him back to be found."

"Hm…"

It answered a lot of questions, "I am surprised your father didn't do anything."

"Who do you think tortured him? They knew, once they found out Lily had been a target the year prior, they came for him, and he happily pleaded guilty."

He nodded and couldn't blame the man one bit.

"That is why he was in prison. He only got 3 years, considering what the man did, no jury would convict him for anything else— a father simply exacting revenge for his little girl, he behaved very well, and all the good he had done helping law enforcement….it added up. And so he is out today for his hard work. But when he had willingly gone with the police, she had been so upset with him."

They were silent for a long while; after grabbing some snacks and another pack of smokes, Tora looked at him, startled when the man sniffed and wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. "…Ya good?"

Michael glanced at him. " _Niet_ , but I shall be. There is no shame in pain or heartache. It passes."

They drove back to the apartment in companionable silence. "Thank you," Michael said. "For listening."

"Any time." Tora clapped him on the shoulder when they got out of the car, and they walked up.

"TORA!" She laughed and tackled him when he stepped through the door, "yay, you're home!"

He was looking at his phone and texting Quinceton, letting him know the plan, _home, huh?_ He could get used to that. Gabriel was lounging on the couch, Azzy sitting on a chair with a Switch playing what sounded like Mario. Lucifer reading a book, and Sera was lying on the balcony's railing, tossing a ball in the air and catching it.

"Guys Tora and Michael are back!"

Azzy grinned, "I can hear them coming from a block away from the fucking giants."

"Not all of us can be skinny as a pole!" Michael swatted his brother upside the head.

"So we gonna go see the old man?" Gabriel asked, looking over his shoulder, "Mama texted, she said to meet them at the compound. And I quote if you are late, I will ground you."

All of the siblings shuddered, "fuck let's go." Azzy said, nodding.

Tora caught Lily's wrist, "you wanna ride with me?"

"We'll follow shortly, Tora come here." She accepted a kiss on the cheek from everyone, and they all left, Sera going by way of balcony along with Azzy and Gabriel hooting as they followed. "Psychos." She scoffed before shutting the door.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

He sat down with her at the table, and she fiddled with her fingers. "What should I tell my Papa about us? Rather what would you like me to say?"

Tora was a bit confused, but she was wiggling in her seat with nerves. And he had to think for a moment, which she gave him.

_What do I want…Vincent isn't here…Quince even said he'd be happy if I settled down…I don't think I've ever thought long about anything considering I thought I would fucking eat lead before thirty-five. Come on, Tiger, man the fuck up._

But looking at her as she traced figures on his hand and waited patiently, he felt warmth flood him. "I thought it was obvious you'd tell him that you're mine now, so he doesn't have to worry about ya since you'll be moving in with me."

She squeaked, and it took a second for it to process. "H-huh?"

He dragged his chair over so they were touching at the knees. "I'm not gonna lie to ya. I've done some fucked up shit for my old Boss. And may need to tie up a couple loose ends—" he saw her gaze sharpen, "whoa easy killer. Nothing to worry about." he let out a laugh; she was so fierce and protective of him, it was a bit hard to get used to.

"But if someone's going to try and hurt you!" She grabbed the sleeves of his hoodie in a tiny angry fist. Her gaze had taken on a deadly look; Tora had no doubt that if she asked, her brothers would handle things.

What Tora didn't realize is that _she_ was gonna handle things.

"Ain't nobody gonna fuck with me, sweetheart, and I'll even get help from your fuckin brothers."

"Hm…okay…but back to what you said. I don't care. I've done some pretty fucked up shit too. And I want you to listen to me when I say this. You did what you had to." She nodded, "so don't worry. Okay?"

She knew he wasn't ready for it. Had to hold back the three words she wanted to say. She loved him more than her own life, and she wanted him to be happy. "You are worthy of this one's pride." She said to him.

With a kiss on his cheek, she got up and got her stuff. "Wait, so is that a yes?" Tora asked, confused. "You gonna be my woman?"

"If you want me, that's your psychological hang-up, Tiger." She giggled in the kitchen, grabbing a couple bottles of water. "I might drive you crazy."

"Any time, any day, I'll take it." As she walked out the door, he gave her a sharp slap on the backside, engulfing her with his entire palm, and leaped back when she swatted at him, grinning at her.

"Obscene. Those damn dimples!" She hissed, rubbing her bottom. "Fuck Tora, that probably left a handprint!"

"Perfect! Lucky I don't leave a bite mark. On second thought, c'mere!" He sped up after locking the door and leaned down mid-stride, picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder, enjoying the laughing scream that echoed in the hall, "let's go, woman, your old man is gonna probably wanna beat the shit outta me."

"I won't let him! Don't worry, I'll protect you!" She teased. "You can hide behind Michael and me!"

"Oh, that's gonna go so well." He rolled his eyes.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quinceton sat with Azzy and Lucifer at the front of a large multi-level 3000 sq foot house in the middle of— and Lucifer quoted, "the woodland fuck nowhere."

It was more picturesque Quincey pondered than he initially thought it would be, surrounding it other buildings made up a little village— scattered through the landscape were smaller homes, and the largest one in the center was surrounded by cobblestone and gardens; it was almost like a Spanish villa, but posher. He glanced up to the second floor off the balcony where people bustled around inside prepping. "Sooooo."

Azzy sighed, "Mama and Pops own a couple hundred acres. It's a wildlife preservation place. Private, nice, we breed the wolves and make sure they have a place and a hunting ground humans don't come to." He spat, "fucking poaching fucks."

Luci sighed, "down, Azzy, down boy."

They were way up in the countryside in the wilderness of Narin, about an hour outside of the city—at the foot of the mountains where Quincey even had a cabin somewhere. You got there in an hour, that is, if you drove like a bat out of hell like Asmodeus did, almost scaring Quinceton half to Death. When he played chicken with 10 wheeler trucks and drifted off the freeway.

"So Kiwi," Luci said.

Quinceton sighed, long-suffering. "And it's sticking, you know I am a Clan boss?"

"Clan boss Kiwi," Azzy shouted and high-fived Luci over Quinceton's head. "Yeah!"

They watched as Tora's car screeched up into the driveway with Lily at the wheel. He apparently had a similar experience as he was yelling at the top of his lungs at the woman holding onto the car's handle and the dashboard.

"WHO THE FUCK DRIFTS OFF A HIGHWAY?!"

Azzy crowed and hopped up and down, "fuck ya!"

Tora pointed at him as he got out of the car, "Shut up!"

"Hey, you made it!" Quince said.

"Barely with my fucking life, last time you drive my car, sweetheart."

"Fine, I'll drive _my_ baby. I've meant to get him anyway." She sniffed, "Titan drifts better anyway."

Quince eyed the couple, "Clan business, have to meet with a Mr. Vallent."

"Oh no, not with him," Azzy said. "With Mom."

"What?"

Both men, "Matriarchy."

Azzy grinned at her, "I souped-up your baby." He had a pair of keys in his hand and tossed them to a giddy Lily.

Tora glanced at her feeling a bit of nervousness. "Lilith, why do I have a feeling I am not gonna want you to drive without me?"

"Oh please, it's not like I street raced that time. Come on, have some fun!"

"THAT TIME?" He roared, making her brothers laugh.

Luci leaned in, "should we tell him about the Moose incident."

Lily zipped her lips at them, then sidled up to Tora, "gonna go find Gabe."

"Ya sure," he said, mumbling to her before kissing her forehead, "fuckin crazy girl." He said when she was out of earshot.

"Aweeeee." Quincey, Asmodeus, and Lucifer all said.

Michael soon joined them, "prepping to meet the Queen Bee?"

"Fuck might be ready to die," Tora grumbled. "Might kill me once she finds out the little succubus is moving in." That made Michael grin at his siblings.

Quinceton sharply eyed his brother, "oh my god, you're official?! Am I gonna be an uncle?!"

"Not on ya life! Now shut up."

Azzy raised his brows, "niiiiiice, why a succubus."

Lucifer grinned, "if she's anything like us, his soul probably almost got sucked out through his—"

"REALLY!" Tora shouted at him in an exasperated tone making the others cackle gleefully at their razing. "You fucks just like pissing me off, don't ya."

"Well. Am I _wrong_?" Lucifer cocked his head to the side.

Quincey sighed, "Tora is never one to get done over. He has to be in charge."

"Naaaaahhhh." Lucifer looked him over.

Quince looked at the red-flagging his brother's cheekbones as Tora avoided his gaze, gasped, and almost died when Tora muttered around a smoke, "aint so bad letting a little demon be in charge once in a while."

"Oh my god, what did she DO to you?" He yanked out a notepad and a pen.

A mutter, his eyes rolling heavenward. "Fucking _everything_." Tora sighed, "crazy ass demon women. Either ya mother is gonna kill me here, or I'll die when Lily gets me home." He busted up with a chuckle as Quinceton began laughing at him after scribbling in his notebook. "What are you writing?"

"Big grumpy alpha male has a weakness for by five-foot-nothing— AH gimme that!"

"Oh hell no, that is not going in your book."

"You can't tell me you didn't try anything from her novel— the one you liked— AH THERE it is." Quince was smug, crossing his arms and grinning ear to ear. "Was it the upsidedown—" 

Tora clapped a hand across his brother's mouth before whipping him in the back of the head, bright red and panting. "Seriously!?" He demanded, crossing his arms and leaning against his car. "Fuck."

"Upside down what now?" Lucifer was all ears now, "ohhhhhh, that book…hehe…I helped her with that idea…"

Tora groaned, "of course ya did."

"What?" Azzy asked, leaning in.

"That thing," he made a few motions and shrugged, "book five…"

Michael thought for a moment and chuckled. "Ohhhh."

Azzy chuckled, "oh ya, that's _always_ fun." Glancing at Tora's arms, "ya, that wouldn't be difficult for you. Good for her."

"This is your sister you're all talking about." Tora scrubbed his face.

They all frowned. Azzy cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head, "my sister sent my girlfriend a $200 vibrating wand. When asked how in the fuck I should introduce it, she gave me a list consisting of a ball gag with air holes, Japanese silk rope, and towels. Lots. Of. Them."

Quincey felt his face go into a surprised expression, "aaaaand what did you do?"

"Sent her a spa ticket for the best fucking night of my life, haha! My woman and I couldn't move for a day."

Tora thought back to the back of the car and felt his gut simmer in heat, _ya… that's my little succubus._

Quincey, "awe so cute when they get tied up." Thinking of Cordy, he grinned.

Azzy tilted his head, "who said _she_ got tied up?" 

Quincey blinked then high-fived him. "Nice!" Quinceton cackled, "I should see if Cordy wants to try that."

Tora frowned, "what does a $200 vibrating wand even fuckin do?"

" _Everything_ but make you breakfast," Lucifer said, grinning. "Ask Lily I'm sure she has one lying around."

But before Tora could say anything, a small full-figured woman was walking down the steps spewing in Spanish. "Cochinos talking about this outside! Where is my new son?" She asked, smacking her sons out of the way. "Ah! There he is!"

Tora froze like a deer in the headlights, ash falling off his smoke before he straightened up and coughed. She was olive-skinned and big-eyed, black hair braided back and a warm smile. The tiny woman walked over and dragged his head down to kiss both cheeks. " _Mijo_ , why are you out here? Come, come, come see the house. Get comfortable! Have you see my daughter—" she paused, a frown coming over her face… "Where are the twin—"

BOOM! 

"Found 'em," Lucifer said, laughing.

Railing from the top floor went flying and landed harmlessly on the ground in front of them all. Tora leaped in front of Maggie to shield her, but it was unnecessary. Sera— screaming with glee and partial terror with what looked like three scuba tanks attached to a sled zoomed over their heads and onto the ground skidding several feet before Sera rolled off with a scream of adrenaline.

The twins popped up from the balcony, "Ya dead?" Gabe called out.

Everyone held their breath— Michael, Lucifer, and Azzy trying not to die laughing at Tora and Quinceton's faces of utter shock.

Quincey spoke first, "so they really do launch them off roofs."

"On a _bear_ ," Tora confirmed, nodding.

Sera popped up with a grin. "I'm okay! AWESOME holy shit…oh…haha…hi Mom."

Maggie had her eyes closed, tapping her foot. She opened them, smiled at Tora, and rolled her eyes heavenward. "CHILDREN! GET. OVER HERE." Her voice echoed off the trees.

Gabe and Lily peeked up from the balcony— which was now broken. "I think it worked too well," Gabe whispered.

"Fuck I said not to pull it," Lily whispered back as they hopped down from the second floor, Gabriel first and then catching his sister when she leaped down to him with ease. 

"Should we run?" Gabe whispered.

"No, she's got the really air borne shoes." Lily shook her head.

"She can't catch us both," Gabe suggested. "Sera is slower."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I would LIKE to not sleep with one eye open." She hissed back.

Quinceton glanced at Tora, "you get used to it." Tora told his brother.

"Venga aqui." Maggie clapped her hands, brooking no argument or talk back.

Tora backed off from the little woman who had leaned over and pat his hand smiling, "excuse me, won't you? I am raising a pack of animals."

The twins huddled back a few feet while Lucifer and Azzy chuckled, "oh boy. Moms mad." Azzy shook his head, "really, guys?"

But they knew, secretly, Maggie would rather deal with this every day than have her children away from her again.

They all lined up in front of their mother, looking like a bunch of smug idiots. Sera was still on adrenaline and looking high.

"What have I told you about launching your brother off of things?"

Lily snickered, "not to use a bear?" Sera and Gabe tried not to laugh and failed, blowing air through their noses. His sister elbowed both of them.

"Lilith Cordelia Vallent." Lily went silent and shuffled her feet, and tried not to laugh again. "I have replacement railings." She offered.

"Mmhm, and what caused this harebrained idea?"

Gabe coughed and spoke up, "we never got to test it, and it was just lying up there! I still say he could have gone farther if it was back when he was skinnier…" Gabriel leaned on Lily, as did Sera, and they all glanced at their mother.

It took a moment before they broke the silence. "Think he'd make it past the pool?" Lily whispered all three busted into gales of laughter. But paused when their mother tapped her foot.

Sighing, she flung her arms out, "Oh, I missed you three!" Maggie said with a laugh, and within moments had all three of her children gripped into a bear hug as much as her small arms could do weeping. "My troublemakers!" Kissing all of them, she swatted their arms, "bad! What will your Papa say?"

"MAMA!" They all hugged her back as she wiped her eyes, "all alright, you three fools, come on everyone; Papa will be home soon. Let's surprise him and actually look civilized."

"How is he gonna recognize us if we do that?" Gabe asked as Lily walked over and hugged Tora.

"If you had been on that contraption, I would have paddled your ass red." He promised as they walked into the house.

Tora was on edge; two little old ladies were hovering in the kitchen and looked positively ancient— one was Abuela, one was Babushka. Neither knew anything but their native dialect but coddled him and Quinceton regardless. Tora found himself yanked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter and plied with food and smooches on his cheek and patting of hair.

Lily was giggling, "they say you are too big to not eat. You need your strength. And you have beautiful hair."

"Gee, thanks." Tora loved the food though, the small bites they gave him on a plate were savory as they asked as he could make out for an opinion, he gave them a thumbs up. "Shit woman, no wonder ya can cook."

"I learned from the best!" She crowed, kissing both grandma's on the cheeks before they peppered her with affection and pinched at her cheeks.

She was beet red. "Nooooo, not yet, not for a long time!"

Tora glanced at her, "what?"

"Nothing!"

"Come on." He teased, standing up and chewing the last bite of food given to him, leaning down.

Both women glanced at Tora then back at her and smiled; they seemed to communicate in their own way to each other after so many years of living together, even learning each other's language, so they spoke Spanish or Russian but understood each other. It made for very secretive conversations.

Abuela glanced at Babushka. _"So he is a fine catch?"_

Babushka nodded, _"hmmm, Marisol, I wonder if we'll get any grandkids before we die, eh? We should get them drunk and lock them in the bedroom."_

_"I like your ideas, Karine."_ Abuela nodded.

Finally, Abuela spoke, her eyes sparkling. "When going to have cubs and make me great-grandma?"

"ABUELA!" Embarrassment turned to excitement, "Oh my god, when were you going to tell me you practiced— wait for a second, hey! No!"

Tora was coughing after having breathed in the wrong on a laugh, as Lily pat him on the back, "well, it won't happen if ya choke me to death." He said, amused. "But we'll keep that in mind, won't we."

"Don't encourage them!" She hissed.

But the commotion began when the door opened and a thunderous sounding voice, grated and dark, leaked from the main entry hall. "Dear one," Maggie let out a girlish sound as she was obviously picked up and kissed.

With one look at the door, Lily had bolted through it, and Tora followed just in time to see her launch herself at a man who was tall and lean, a clipped beard and head of hair touched with salt, covered in traditional Russian tattoos, "PAPA!!!!!!"

Tora felt his chest tighten— minus the beard and the taller stance, he could easily be Vincent…he was a Boss…a man who could easily take what he had come to cherish…

He felt his chest tighten and adrenaline kick in. But what happened next wiped his fears; he never expected the response from such a stoic looking individual. Vincent certainly would never. The man scooped Lilith up and burst into tears holding his only daughter close. "My little flower!"

Tora smiled; he had never seen her light up so much; tears gushed from her eyes as her father kissed her cheek fondly and pat her hair, asking her questions about her health. All images of his former Boss vanished. This man was as gentle as he was frightening, but he had a feeling one didn't want to test his boundaries.

"Papa!" She tugged his jacket when he set her down and looked at her. "Papa!"

"Yes, _moy tsvetok_." Gideon watched his daughter's eyes dance when she looked at him. Something good had happened. She was shining again.

"I want you to meet my Tora." _her Tora…ah…the Tiger._ Gideon glanced the way of the broad man in the doorway in front of his mother, who gave him a look and a thumbs up, pushing the nervous suitor forward and encouraging. _Mama likes him…the boys like him...Maggie likes him…hm…_

Tora watched her tug at the man's hand as she brought him over before letting her Papa go and prancing to his side. 

"Papa, this is _my_ Tora, be _nice_ to him." She hugged Tora about the waist and smiled as if the sun had lit up behind her eyes.

Gideon Vallent stood eye to eye with the Tiger of Ares Street. A solemn look on his face, but seeing his daughter's happiness upon introducing the young man. He looked Tora over.

The Tiger of Ares Street was dressed well, decent but not over the top, the Balthuman crest on his neck a reminder of where he came from. He was shifting, nervous…that was good…but Lily kept a firm grip on his hand, and she had called him hers…so their relationship was further than he thought.

"Lilith, go to your mother, please." When she paused, he smiled at her; Tora nudged his daughter away as if to tell her it was fine.

Maggie and Lilith stood off to the side as Gideon sized him up. "What are your intentions with my daughter Tiger of Ares Street?" He demanded.

Tora didn't even flinch; he paused as if pondering. "I can't stand here and tell you I'm a good man…"

Lily paused and looked at him with sadness.

"I can't even stand here and tell you that I haven't done things that I'm not proud of…" Tora paused, "but I will tell you that whatever I have left of myself is her's if she wants it. Even if it's a future, I'm not in…"

The response was not expected; Gideon paused and nodded. 

This boy had been through hell; he personally knew what Vincent had done to him. And it angered him even now, like looking at a caged beast unable to enjoy its life after knowing nothing but pain.

But the way he looked at Lilith… _he will do well…_ soon, emotion overcame the big man, and swiftly moving forward, Gideon yanked Tora into a firm embrace that almost knocked the wind out of him with long arms. "You may call me Papa." He kissed Tora on both cheeks, inwardly smiling at the kid's shocked expression, and then moved over to his other children.

Lily squeaked and tackled him in the ribs, "what just happened?"

"Welcome to the family!" Lily crowed as her Papa embraced Quinceton after asking Maggie why she had stashed their other son away for so long, laughing.

They watched together as Babushka came out and smacked at her son, yelling at him in Russian as he placated her with kisses across her cheeks, holding her close.

Lily had not been this happy in a very long time. She was home, and she had more than she had ever dreamed of.


	10. Just let go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora gains some help from the Vallent family in unexpected ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay talk of Abuse and violence proceed with caution and be prepared to cry.

Lily watched as her Tiger was thrown into the wolf’s den. Quite literally. Her brothers had started a one on one match in video games for Mortal Kombat as she and Quinceton decided to catch up on writing. 

She watched as he began to relax more during the evening, even around Papa, when he joined in and played a few rounds of the game. Tora seemed edgy around her father, and it concerned her, but she realized that he was just another Vincent to him. 

Lily wasn’t sure how to help with that, but her Papa winked at her and gave her a sneaky thumbs up before clapping Tora on the back after a good game, earning a tentative, lopsided smile from the young man.

It ended with watching a mafia movie that had just come out— all of them cussing the screen at crappy writing and Tora guessing who the rat was. 

“Nahhhh it’s the other one!” Michael said, smacking Tora on the shoulder as he sat up from the couch.

“S’my specialty.” Tora had shrugged. It was. He was the one that had handled all of Vincent’s dirty work for the people he had on a hit list.

Everyone made their cases on who it could be, and the movie began again.

Tora glanced over at Lily staring at him, and she saw his eyes grow dark. She stretched and walked over to the kitchen, flashing him a grin.

He didn’t even give a crap if anyone saw; grabbing a bowl to get more popcorn, he followed her.

“Hey-“he was cut off as she grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him through the house. “Whoa!” Wait, where are we...

She sped into a room, closing the door behind them before hopping into his arms. “My room.” She muttered, kissing him.

“I can tell. I doubt Azzy likes this much fuckin cute shit.” Tora mumbled into her mouth. He hissed in a breath. “Hmm, sweetheart, not enough— _ah_! Time...”

She was nibbling his neck, leaving love marks all over and making his head spin.

“Plus I don’t want ya folks in the same house. That’s just fuckin rude.”

She began giggling, which broke into full-on laughter as he walked over to the queen-sized bed and sat down with her in his lap. “What’s so fucking funny?”

“So polite.” She grinned.

“Hey, I’m a thug, not an asshole.”

She raised a brow.

“Okay, kind of an asshole, but not to ya folks. What you want your old man to break my legs?”

He felt like a teen again— a wild rushing sensation as she began a make-out session that rivaled anything he had done back when he actually was one. He had been too busy with Vincent and fucking up anyone who got in his way.

Sex and physicality were when he was touch-starved and desperate for some form of connection. Just a small desperate hit of it, in an alleyway, in the back of a car, against a wall, short, sweet, simple. 

But with her… He wanted to spend his time unwrapping her layers and getting to know her. However, the nagging feeling he had, the voice in the back of his skull refused to let him bare anything of his own.

Tora wouldn’t let her remove anything just kept her pinned to the mattress and sighed into her. “You’re pouting. So cute.” Gripping her hair, he marked up and down her neck, biting gently. “Love this.” He said softly, “you feel so good. But!” He got up, leaving her to let out a cry of protest. “Haha. So needy. Come on. Remember ya gotta pack tomorrow.” She saw a gleam in his eye, “move in, and I’ll ride ya as hard as ya want me to.”

They made their way back, Tora learning how to ignore the stupid teasing. He had been right about the rat and laughed, “knew it!”

Azzy just laughed, “well god damn.”

Michael grinned, “hey Tora looks like you got mauled.”

He flinched as Gideon boomed a deep laugh from the kitchen. “Little wolf, you don’t look much better.”

“It was her fault…” Tora mumbled.

“I HEARD THAT TIGER!”

What Maggie said next made him grunt in absolute embarrassment as he went crimson— causing Quinceton to double over in a fit of mirth. “Don’t worry, it’s why all the rooms are soundproofed.” She shrugged. When Tora’s expression went into an exasperated look, she grinned, “hot-blooded.”

“Hot-Blooded….right….” Tora groaned, scrubbing his face. “What the fuck.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tora was wandering through the house as Lily and Maggie were having some time together and came across her Abuela in the small inner garden. The home itself was square-shaped, with an inner square cut out to make a beautiful lounging space, glass ceiling allowed an individual to go out there whenever they wanted…. _I’m sure Quince is gonna flip if he hasn’t already seen it._

“ _Mijo_!” He paused and looked at her Grandma and walked over.

“Ma’am?” He coughed, nodding to her.

“ _Ah que vavoso_ , you can call me Nana.” She smacked his arm. “ _sietate_. Allow me to practice with you.”

“You speak pretty great already, Nana.”

“You know to flatter.” She glanced him over, and her expression grew soft. “What’s wrong, _Mijito_?”

“Just trying to take it all in…I feel…out-a-place…” he raked a hand through his hair and tied it up in a loose bun, lighting a smoke and breathing deep.

“Hmm, perhaps you are not used to…hm… feel affection all over? Can be…what is word…too much feeling…overwhelm?” Her face was softly lined with age, but her gaze sparkled when she looked at him. “But _Querido_ , you do not need rush.” A laugh. “No need to put cart before horse.”

Tora actually cracked up, nodding, “I guess so. But I can’t help but feel like I’ll do nothing but hurt her.”

“I have no seen my niña have such light in her eyes. Not for long time. She loves you.”

He scoffed, “you all act like that just _happens_. We aren’t in a fairy tale.”

She swatted him in the bicep, “of _course_ it just happens, _Mijo. How_ do you think love happens? It, of course, grows, but sometimes…” she smiled, “sometimes it is a great powerful thing. It happens suddenly. The loves of our lives.”

“I’m fucked up.”

“We all are.” She said simply. “Every one of us here, _Tigre_. _”_ She reached and held his hand. “Do not allow yourself to be sad forever. You are home. Here is a safe place, be happy. Life is too short.”

With a reassuring pat, she got up and nodded at Lily, who had stayed off to the side. “Hey Tiger!” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning in behind him. “You okay?”

“Hmph.” 

_Moody_. Lily sighed, kissing his cheek, “come on, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing…” he said, feeling his chest tighten as he gripped her wrist and ran his thumb over her pulse. “Just tired.”

She knew what those words could really mean and exhaled against the back of his neck. “Okay.”

He wasn’t ready, and she knew that— but she wondered if he ever would be. Tora, however, couldn’t seem to shake his sense of unease even as they hunkered down in her bed, and she snuggled up to him. He tossed in his sleep even when her breathing evened out, trying desperately to close his eyes. Each noise set him off, and while her room had no windows except a skylight, it was hard to focus on anything but the pattering of the small heart pressed against his ribcage.

Softly disentangling himself, he got up and padded out into the hallway, hearing the clock chime its 2am signal. Walking down the hall, he made his way to the main room and was going to just sit up for a bit on the couch— probably knock out a bit if possible. He still couldn’t get the hang of beds.

“ _moy syn_?” A baritone echoed from the room he passed with double doors open and with a faint light on. “ _dobroye utro,_ ”

“Ah..” Tora coughed, “Sir.”

“Pah, I keep telling you to call me Papa.” His voice was not like Vincents. This man had a warm, smoke and bourbon sound, rasped from loose tobacco and probably from what Tora guessed an injury long sustained.

“Come, come, come in, Tora.”

Tora slowly made his way in, feeling an eerie sense of deja-vu. How many times had he been beckoned into a room with Vincent, just like this under the guise of friendliness? How many times had he had a glass thrown, imbedded in his flesh over a temper fit that he hadn’t even caused. 

Been beaten till he was a pile of broken bones on the floor? Dragging himself out and back to his shitty little dark apartment where he’d lick his wounds and head right back out there?

Gideon froze, watching Tora closely. “You cannot sleep?” He had done time in prison and the Mafia plenty of times to know the look on this young man’s face. “I take it you don’t do well with beds _?_ ” Who would? Michael had mentioned the man’s living quarters, a bed never slept in, windowless except for a few box windows at the top of the walls. Guns scattered everywhere and a couch with a single blanket and pillow.

But Tora wasn’t hearing him. He was glancing around the room, body tense, rigidly moving along the walls like an animal cornered in a cage, his eyes never leaving Gideon’s hands holding the glass of bourbon, eyes dilated. _He really is like a tiger._ Silent on his feet and ready to pounce.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Gideon lowered the glass to the table. And softened his voice. “Tora. Oh, my poor boy…” the older gentleman felt a nagging at him. A hollowed-out sorrow watching something akin to himself. His life in the Russian Mafia had been horrific, filled with bloodshed, survival, and violence before he had met Maggie after moving to Narin to fulfill his grandfather’s wishes. They had both been on the job and managed at a very young age to break off from their families and begin their own under the guise of bonding the syndicates.

His Volkier lineage had helped him greatly, his paternal grandfather getting him out of his maternal grandfather’s shadow, and as Maggie had the backing of her parents and funding— it was only a matter of time before the Wolves of Narin fell to his control. Albeit his wife ran things, he, in the end, was her shield and blade.

But what did this man see when he looked at him? Did he see Vincent? Gideon almost shuddered— that man had been half-crazed and power-hungry. Vile and Cruel.

Tora had circled the room, seemingly glancing at all the knick-knacks, pausing at photos of Lily and him on hunting trips. Her first traps, Michael and Bel standing on a small canoe with stupid grins in the Narin river; fish hanging from their hands up in the mountains, another of Lily hanging on to Bel like a monkey as they were in a tree blind. He momentarily chuckled, remembering the Moose incident.

Gideon’s office held everything precious to him, mostly family…as where Vincent’s offices always had a cold, hard edge, ever wanting for warmth. He considered that was what calmed the young man down a bit more. But still regarded Tora with a bit of caution that the man deserved.

“You have memories in your sleep?” Gideon asked.

“What the fuck would you know about that old man?” Tora finally snapped, his golden eyes sharpening and spearing Gideon like a dagger.

“ _Sha_ ,” Gideon soothed his hands up in surrender as he walked closer and leaned back on the desk, his hands leaning back and exposing himself for an open attack. An at ease position, but Tora did not mistake it for what it was. “Easy…it was not meant as a prod.”

Tora blinked rapidly; Vincent would have never given him such an easy opening. In this stance, Gideon was offering his heart, his neck, his spleen, and every other vital organ to a killing blow if he had really wished to do him in.

“I hear you are fast as lightning,” Gideon said with a smirk, tapping his fingers on the wood. “Do you want to play?”

“You all say that; what does it mean?” Tora grumbled, slumping into a chair.

“We do not draw blood from family when playing. It is fighting but with no teeth. It is merely an exercise. Fun.”

“I don’t fight for fun.” Tora growled.

“Think of it as training.” Gideon said, raising a brow. “Come. Have a spar with me, Tiger.” Gideon raised himself off the desk and stepped back, moving the chair and placing himself in a wide fighting stance, rolling his sleeves up to show the black lining of old tattoos faded with time.

“Not as intricate or beautiful as your artwork. I am afraid these have many bad stories.” Gideon mused, rubbing his forearm with a grin. “So come. Let us wear out some of that negative energy, _da_?”

Tora watched Gideon with confusion, the man was lanky but defined muscles flexed as he stood in a professional boxing stance. “Look, old man I—“he was about to get up from the chair, exasperated when the man struck.

With a launch, Gideon had made a grab for Tora’s neck, long fingers squeezing, stopping when the young man froze, his gold eyes gleaming enraged, pulse slamming through his neck, teeth gritted, and his entire body tensing waiting for a blow, but never looking away. 

_How often did Vincent look him in the eye while beating him to near-death?_ Gideon wondered. He paused, a sad smile crossing his lips before gripping Tora’s shoulder, giving him a hard shake, “I think for _too_ long you have lived with the idea that Vincent would shoot you dead for fighting back. No? I am not Vincent. And you are no one’s dog. Tora, in this family, we fight back. Now. Tiger. _Defend yourself._ ”

Tora still couldn’t move. He couldn’t see a threat in the man’s gaze. It didn’t make sense, and his instincts screamed at him as a memory of glass stabbing into his flesh flashed across his gaze. With one swift movement, he had Gideon’s arm and had flung him across the room with a shove, watching as the older man’s back bumped into the wall as he stumbled.

An exciting flash of a smile, wild-eyed. “ _Yes! That’s it!”_ Gideon clapped his hands together and slammed a fist against his chest in an almost primitive taunt before shaking the rush of adrenaline off. “Up.” He said, bringing himself into a boxing stance.

As Tora watched, a memory had come to the surface of Joe, similar movements, teaching him how to defend himself rather than just lash out like a wild animal. To think, to circle, to survive. Making his stance similar to Gideon’s, he brought his fists up and prepared himself. _This is fucking insane_.

“You have fast movements indeed; it is no wonder you earned such a name.” Gideon said conversationally as Tora threw a punch that he dodged. “Who taught you to fight? Truly fight, I mean.”

“Joe…” Tora said, keeping his eyes on the man’s hands, blocking a swift uppercut and ducking as a second strike came.

“Ah, is a good man then? Teaching you to survive.”

They exchanged blows back and forth, not enough to cause damage but enough that Tora knew they’d feel it in the morning….wait…it was already morning.

“The best… he’s long gone, though.” Tora felt his throat tighten. “Got caught in the crossfire.”

Sadness crept into the man’s gaze, “I am so sorry to hear that, Tora. But you would make him very proud.”

Tora shook his head firmly, trying to shake off the emotion that was cracking at the edges of the dam he had built. “ _Ha_ , perfectly _fucking_ proud…” he spat in bitter outrage, baring his teeth.

“And why not?” Gideon asked, circling him, trying to find a weakness.

“Because…” he wouldn’t go on.

“Because why.” Gideon landed a hit on the shoulder that stung. “What is it you had to do that was so bad that you cannot forgive yourself?”

Tora’s vision went red; why was he asking him questions like this, “it seems you’d know better than anyone.” He snarled.

“Ah, yes, I’ve had to kill to survive, people who were innocent, people who had never meant to harm me.” He landed another blow on his distracted target, wincing as he hit solid muscle. God _, this boy is made of cement_. “Looked down the scope to watch someone drop-dead hundreds of feet away.” A flash of a grin, “I am a monster after all.”

“So what does that mean then?!” Tora slammed his fist into Gideon’s side, earning a cough as the older man jumped back and dove right back in, bringing a swift knee up into the young man’s rib cage.

Tora coughed, and they both separated for a moment catching their breath.

“It means that we can only move forward. Did you enjoy the bloodshed of innocents?”

“….no…”

“I ask of innocents, not of monsters.” Gideon wheezed, rubbing his side. “Fuck, you pack a punch.” Before resuming his position. They exchanged passing punches, circling one another again. “My grandfather took me from that place; he showed me how to utilize myself for hunting real monsters.”

“I’m a monster….” Tora said, eyes glinting, his hands resting at his sides. “I know what I am.”

“No son, policemen who enjoy when they shoot unarmed civilians are murderers, so are the military when innocent hospitals are bombed on orders knowing they are there, snipers that take out children and women with no sorrow in their eyes merely because they are different. That is a monster.” Gideon sighed, “you hated yourself for what you had to do. And life is a life. Why should you reside in a hell of your own making?” Gideon paused, “you reside there because of the guilt you feel for having had to do it. You had a gun to your head, quite literally if I know Vincent.”

Tora swallowed. He remembered the first person he had to kill…he was 14…and if he hadn’t, Ronzo would have had to…so he took it on himself.

“You had no choice except your own death. It is in our nature to survive. And you did what you had to live. What other choice did you have?” 

Tora snapped, “I could have fucking chose to take the damn bullet _myself_!!” He shouted, his chest heaving; he leaned his palms against the desk as the panic set in. “I should have told Vincent to be fucking _kill_ me!” His voice broke slightly as he slammed a fist into the wood.

Gideon moved forward and sat on the desk, placing a hand on the young man’s shaking shoulder. It was a hand placement that Gideon used with his own children, a soft but firm touch that brought focus. It made them focus on his words to convey an essential emotion and understanding; when Tora tried to throw the handoff, he replaced it again till it was left where it was. Finally, he continued. “Tora. Listen to me when I tell you. Had you not done so, you would not be here. And my daughter would not be as happy as she is now. For all your sins, for all your wrongs, whatever harm you feel you have done on behalf of a megalomaniac bent on destroying you, you can choose a _different_ path now.”

A choking sound escaped the young man, and Gideon sighed as he saw a large drop of liquid land on a page underneath him, spreading the ink around.

“You are redeemable.” He said in a soft voice. “And you are worthy of this one’s pride and praise. There is no weakness in pain or tears. It shall pass.” The firmness in Gideon’s voice gave no option for argument or denial. With a firm grip, he stood Tora up and grabbed him into a hug, “it’s alright now.”

Gideon remembered the many times he had done this for his sons, having been raised in an environment where emotion brought weakness and was taught that it would kill you…he had ensured that his sons never grew up denying themselves. One could not understand what was worth fighting for with bottled-up rage or sorrow. “Go rest.” He leaned back and pat Tora’s shoulder, watching the bleak expression. “I am sure Lily might wake up and wonder where you are.” In reality, he hoped his daughter could crack through that last wall.

Tora felt dead. As if his entire body was floating outside himself as he wandered the hallway back to her room. His fingernails gripping into his hand to feel something— _anything_. He felt restless, like a hive of pissed-off bees were buzzing angrily in his veins, wanting out. Wanted to break something, hit someone, break their bones and crunch their body into a small ball. But a rolling hot shame engulfed him afterward.

Tora leaned against the doorframe after opening the door, spotting her sleeping form. _What the fuck did I do to deserve her_? He exhaled and shut the bedroom door, locking it, and padded over to the bed sitting on the edge and watching her snooze. He shuddered, feeling a sob almost leak out as he leaned forward and pressed his face into his hands. _Fuck fuck fuck!_

“Tora?…mmm…hey, what’s wrong?” It was a bit sleepy. And then, alarmed.

_Oh god, no, please don’t wake up I can’t have you see me like this._

“S-sweetheart go back to bed. I was just—“

“Baby!” The voice crooned as she bolted upright and wound her arms around his shoulders, “Tora, look at me.”

“No.” He shook off her hands, but she doubled her efforts and knelt in front of him, trying to look up under his hunched form and move his hands. “I said no, damn it!” _Please let me feel something, god fuck anything…touch me…_ it kept bouncing back and forth, an inner battle of wanting comfort but refusing it.

She sighed, “Tora please talk to me.” She whispered.

“Lilith I said to leave it— just mind ya fucking business!” He roared.

She had jumped a little. He felt it in the shift of the bed and instantly regret his words, basically slamming an iron gate between them. 

_Fucking shit, why? I’m always fucking this shit up…please don’t go... I’m sorry…come back…please?_

But words failed him, his throat tightened up and his tongue thick in his mouth. Nothing would come out, he knew, because there had been countless times with Quinceton in the silence of that dank sewer as his friend sat on the edge that he could say nothing.

_Are you crying, son?_ He pressed his hands into his eyes.

When he could feel her move away, the heat of her leaving— he almost cracked again, hot tears leaking from behind his eyes and burning through his fingers. “Look here, Tiger. I am not leaving you. If you’re gonna sit here all night, that’s fine. But I am not going to just leave you alone.” She had moved back onto the bed and grabbed his arm, “come on, come here.” It was coaxing, a soft voice, gentle, “Tora, come here,” she was tugging at his arm, pulling towards her, “come here, you don’t have to look at me, my eyes are closed, just come here. Please, baby?”

How could he deny her when she spoke like that? He couldn’t ever say no…he risked a glance, and she had told the truth…her eyes closed, arms wide open, she was resting against the bed, waiting.

He let her grab him and was startled when she dragged him where he was lying between her open limbs, his ear over her heart, arms wound about his head blocking the outside world as she grabbed the end of the blanket and flung it over them both ensuring they were enshrouded by warm cotton. “Shhh, it’s okay now I’ve got you. You can let go. No one will hear you.”

_No one except you…_ his brain taunted him in a jeer. 

Her fingers dragged along his back, up his neck, his arms, petting slowly and softly, rubbing the tension as she got his arms up under her so he could hold her closer.

Her heartbeat thumped loudly in his ear. The sound drowning out his own thoughts as he inhaled her scent. _Sunflowers…_ he buried his nose into the valley between her breasts and breathed deep. _Summer, warmth, sunshine, some other scent that was purely Lilith…like warm baked bread and cookies baking._ He could remember when Alice would bake for him and Joe after training. And despite his lack of a sweet tooth, he always enjoyed coming into the kitchen and having the scent and warmth of the oven envelope him.

“That’s it, just relax, it’s okay now. Just let it out.” But panic rushed him again, and he tried to back away with a jerk, “Ah, ah, no, you’re not going anywhere. It’s okay. Take as long as you need, just breathe through it…” Her grip was stronger than he expected, kissing the top of his head and undoing his bun and running her fingers through his long locks, “shhh just let go.” The glorious scalp pets made a shiver go down his back. She began to breathe in deep inhales, making him breathe with her. And exhale. Each exhale almost ending on a sob before finally…

He couldn’t take it anymore. She was too warm and too soft. His mind flashed back to the damn sewers when this was really all he fucking wanted. Someone to tell him that. Anyone, somebody to come and get him and pick him up and hold him. Someone to breathe with him and comfort him.

Burying his mouth against her skin, he felt the first shudder wrack through him on the final exhale. “Fuck!” He exhaled as the tightness in his entire body let go with a chest-wrenching sob, clinging onto her like a drowning man.

“I know,” she was crooning at him, a soft sound in his ear as she rained kisses across his forehead, “that’s it, you’re okay now, just let go.”

Lily felt her entire body clench in agonizing sorrow; whatever happened— he was finally letting loose, but she knew it wouldn’t be the first time he’d need to, hot tears pressed into her neck as he buried his face into her hair, fingers tangling into her tresses as if he were about to crawl inside her for security and warmth.

Lily didn’t know how long they stayed like that, how long it took for him to stop shaking as adrenaline and panic left his body as he wept.

She had soothed him, crooning warm words and singing him lullabies her mother had sung for her when monsters prowled at her door. Praising him and showering affection and tenderness as much as she could for being vulnerable with her.

Finally, he had settled, and she wasn’t sure how much time passed when his mouth had begun to roam across her body, leaving fire in its wake as teeth and lips urged her to respond, hands diving under her crop top and shorts.

“T-Tora?” Her voice caught, but he silenced her with a firm kiss, her fingers wiping away the remnants of his emotional release.

His voice was shaky, pressing his forehead to her own, “just let me touch you; I need to feel you— please?”

“Oh, my Tiger…” she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and dragging him to her as he began all over again pressing his mouth across her entire body, licking, nuzzling, burying his nose against her to inhale.

“You smell so good. Like sunflowers and sunshine.”

“What does sunshine smell like?” She smiled to herself, letting him continue, jolting as his nimble fingers teased her down her back and hips.

He thought, “like when Alice would hang my blankets outside to dry…warm…” he hummed against her, “the closest thing to drunk I’ll ever get…better than that…” he mumbled into the flesh of her hip. “So much more…” hot breath tickled as his tongue darted out. “ _Dangerous_ …”

“Hm?” She could only muster the single syllable.

“I would fucking rip a man apart for looking at you the way I do… knowing thoughts that go through their heads,” He growled, gripping his calloused hands on her backside and pulling her hips into his stomach where he lay his weight on top of her. “Not sure that’s a good thing…but…maybe I’m just a fuckin neanderthal.”

A giggle escaped her, “I don’t mind….my family is quite possessive.”

His gaze had calmed down now, he was watching her with amusement now, but a gentle tenderness and vulnerability had crept in. “Oh?” He bit down gently on the top of her breast before dragging his tongue across a perked nipple.

“Ah! Mmhm…” she nodded.

“You’re possessive of me?” It was a curious tilt in his voice. Not quite sure he believed it. Fingers gripping into her hips in a bruising hold that made her skin goosebump all the way up her back in a shiver.

“I’m not one for objectifying women. But…I don’t mind belonging to you. But only if you’re only mine.”

His gaze sharpened. “Say that again.”

“Only if you’re mine—“she gasped when he moved quickly.

He reared up and pressed his palms firmly into the mattress on either side of her head, making it dip slightly from the weight, looming over her like the giant he was. Glittering tawny gaze roaming over her body where he had shucked her clothing off of her. “You want me?” It was an unsure whisper—his gaze raking over her face as if to search for any untruth.

Her fingers trailed his abdomen, making him shudder, “Not just want…I love you, ya dumb behemoth.” He tickled her for a moment at the poke.

Tora watched a bright smile light across her face, and his heart skipped a beat. “Say it again.” Something hot flooded him, an emotion he had never felt before.

“I love y—“ 

But he couldn’t let her finish. He had pounced, fingers diving into her hair to hold her still as he kissed her breathless, sliding his tongue into her mouth in a devious teasing rhythm.

“I don’t know what the fuck I did to deserve ya…or this crazy ass fucking family.” He growled.

“Hmm. Didn’t have to do anything. Just be you.” She huffed as he threw her knees over his forearms, dragging her down to line his hips with her own, grinding the prominent bulge tenting his sweats. “Oh holy…” her voice broke off.

“You’re a feisty, foul-mouthed, bad-tempered little demon, ya know that?” He said, almost in exasperation against her throat, kissing her pulse. “You drive me fucking crazy, always getting into trouble and mouthing off like the brat ya are. Never wanted to spank a woman till her cheeks glowed red till now.”

“I’m not a— eek! Brat…and that doesn’t sound so—” He gave her a hard slap on the ass, knowing he’d leave a handprint and groaning at the thought before rubbing the sting away. “Ohhh my, that’s nice.” She breathed.

“Like fuck ya not,” he countered, “but you’re fuckin _mine_. My needy, bratty fun-sized wild woman.” He paused, rocking against her feeling her body soak his clothing, which only served to make him throb. “But god fucking hell if I’m not the luckiest man alive.” His hand came up and gripped her jaw, keeping her head perfectly still. “You want me?”

She nodded rapidly, “Yes.”

“All of me?” He asked, his brows furrowing as he glared at her, still unsure.

“Yes, for fucks sake, Tora! I already said so when I said we’d move in!”

“After everything I’ve done? All the people…all the…all the blood?” She saw that flash of vulnerability as his voice cracked, and her heart broke.

“Tora.” Her gaze softened, “I will thank the Goddess every day that you stayed alive to be able to find me. As long as you come home. I’ll have you any way I can. Whatever is broken, we can fix it.” She breathed out, letting every bit of sincerity into her voice. Hoping like hell, he could read the absolute adoration in her gaze.

_Home….fix it…fix him? Was that even possible?_

God, what was this overwhelming feeling he’d had since he had buried his face into her skin to surround himself with her, felt the dam crack and in horror felt everything he was shattered into a million pieces.

Only to have her glue him back together with soft words and kisses. 

He exhaled slowly, trying to gain control of himself as she bit into his hand sharply, making his breath hiss out through his teeth.

Tora felt his voice tremble, his gaze sweeping down her body and the warmth of her skin seeping through his numb hand. “I think…” it was a whisper, almost as if he didn’t want to say it.

“Tell me.” She tilted her head, breathless and expectant, hair spilling onto the pillow as she gave him a beaming smile.

“I think I love you.” Tora’s voice faltered and filed him for a moment. The vulnerability slammed into him again; he swallowed back the emotion as her eyes lit up like stars. Her cheeks flushed, and a blinding lopsided smile spread across her face, crinkling at the corners of her eyes. He cupped her jaw in a warm hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Fucking shit, no, I don’t think I know…awe sweetheart,” he exhaled, “I love ya more than my own life.”

“Say it again,” she laughed, a giddy, excitement-filled sound that spread through him like a bolt of electricity; her fingers were digging into his sweats, yanking them down his hips just enough to free his twitching cock.

He grunted when her fingers gripped him, and it came out on a shuddering breath, “I love you. Crazy fucking woman, can’t even— ah— give me a moment to tell ya….” She had arched her body and thrust him into her with one jerk of her hips, “ _fuck!_ ”

_“Again,”_ it was a breathless gasp when she felt him bump hard inside of her as deep as he could go, bottoming out and pressing his pelvis tight against her body.

“I fuckin love ya.” He growled the words into her throat before nibbling a love mark into her skin, starting a slow, deep rocking motion like on a boat out at sea, refusing to give up any closeness to her as he laid his weight on top, keeping himself slightly raised on his forearms. Her fingers tangling into his hair to hold his mouth to hers. He had to awkwardly hunch his back to meet her lips, but he didn’t care.

She was kissing those three words into his neck, his cheeks, his eyelids, purring them over and over as he rocked into her. Each time leaving him feeling a tightness winding through him and a high sensation, dizzy with glee before moving himself down, keeping them connected and having to arch her body up off the bed in his arms to drag his tongue along her rib cage up to her breasts and mouth. Kissing her arms and hands and nibbling on the fingertips, making her let out that soft laugh that made his heart soar.

He could get used to this.

Just stay in bed with her for the rest of his life. Never leave her body and just explore it every day.

“I— I need…” his voice cut off as he groaned deep, his hips pulling back and slamming forward. “Can’t be gentle.”

“Who said to?” She asked cocking an eyebrow.

“Oh…oh, you play with fire.” He pulled himself out and laughed at her cry of dismay and annoyance before flipping her onto her stomach. “Don’t. Fucking. Move.” A harsh smack on her backside leaving a deep red handprint. “Good girl.”

“Ohhhhh you know I love when you call me that.” She muttered into the pillow. “No fair!”

They both lost themselves, his hand gripping her neck gently to pull her back as she pressed her hands into the mattress, arching her back, feeling him hover over her as he slid himself inside with a quick thrust.

She felt her hands grip the sheets tightly, reveling in how he kept her still with a single hand clutching her jaw so he could kiss her as he hunched his form over her shoulder, his other hand softly running along her spine, making her squirm.

Releasing her lips, she saw his pupils blown out and blackening his gaze; oh _my, he’s really into this…_ she bit her lip. 

He was rumbling chaotic nonsense to her, picking up the pace and having to grab her about the shoulders to keep her body from being thrust forward as his hips slapped against her backside as his other hand gripped into her hair. “You’re _my woman_ , and I want to feel you come on my cock. _Now give it to me, Lilith._ ”

She felt her entire body get flung off the edge and free-fall into release when he growled into her mouth, praising her with a smirk.

He wasn’t far behind; she had grinned devilishly and blinked up at him with innocent eyes. “Toraaaa?” She crooned.

_Fucking hell what’s with that look?_ “Hm?” He grunted, trying to keep focus with the blood literally not anywhere near his brain.

“Who do I belong to?”

_Oh, fucking shit_ … “You’re mine.” He growled.

“Hmmm,” _let’s find out how much I can push…_ “Ya? _All_ yours, Tiger? You like filling me up?” His body shuddered as his pace faltered for a moment, his eyes darkening, teeth bared. His breathing caught, and a brow raised, “wanna mark me up?” She writhed her body against his grip, making him tighten it to near pain, and hissed in satisfaction, “huh? Wanna hold me down and rearrange my guts with your big thick— _OOF_!” With one swift motion, she found herself face down in the pillow, looking at the wall to her left; one big hand-held her arms behind her bent at the forearm and used as leverage as he slammed into her with a wordless roar, fingers gripping her hair deliciously hard. “ _Ohhh_ , just like that!” She groaned into the bed.

“God knows ya like it, you kinky little shit. But _Yyyyeeeessss_ sweetheart, you’re mine.” His head fell back, and he shut his eyes, trying to stave off his release. “Not yet…” he gasped, “just wanna keep feeling ya, sweetheart. And god, you have a mouth on ya!”

“Ya?”

“Mmhm…” he grunted, “you writing about all that shit, that what you think of, huh?”

She crooned at him in delicious pleasure. “Tora.” She gasped as she felt another shock of orgasm go through her, “I want you to paint my insides.” Lilith felt triumph light through her when his gaze went blank with lust, lips pulling back as he bared his teeth in a deep guttural sound that vibrated through her ears.

He had no sense of himself anymore; the last thing she said had sent him into the ether as he felt his release slam into him like a ton of bricks. He could feel his balls tightening as he bucked into her, keeping their bodies pressed close. And then…he was unraveling, his brain practically shut off, leaving his entire body to tingle all over, the awareness fading except everything zeroing in on his groin as his eyes rolled back into his head. The release hit next on a shuddering groan, feeling the warmth of his body flood into her and drip down her thighs once overflowed. Distantly he could feel her gasping and letting out a low moan of bliss, which only set off a small shake inside him as his body clenched again.

A rush of Endorphines lit through him, leaving him dizzy. “ _Woman_ …ugh…oh my…fucking god…” he pressed his forehead to her shoulder, his hands on either side of her arms, kissing the skin along her upper back as she lay limp from the waist up. “What the fuck did you do to me?”

“Hee-hee.” He bit her shoulder for that little mischievous giggle.

“Sleep. Need…sleep…fuck..” He was still lodged deep inside her as he flopped them both over onto their sides.

“Hmm… gotta go clean up.” She complained, “you made a mess of me.”

He barked a laugh into her shoulder, “that was ya own fuckin fault.”

Tora heard her whisper to herself, “ _worth_ it!” Before skipping to her adjacent bathroom. He rolled his eyes and shut them, breathing deep. Just for a ….moment…

He was knocked out by the time Lily got back, making her double over with quiet laughter at how exhausted but happy he looked, a smile tugging his lips as his hair plastered to the pillow and his forehead.

“Awe…” she got into bed, promptly pulled under him, so half his body pinned her into the mattress. She couldn’t help but start kissing his face in soft nuzzles.

“Go to fucking sleep, sweetheart,” he mumbled before soft snoring escaped him.

_My strong Tiger._ She kissed his cheek when she rolled to face him, loving the feel of stubble against her ear when he buried her face into his shoulder, taking up a defensive position even falling asleep as he flipped them over and tucked her into the corner of the bed against the wall leaving his back to the door.

_We’re gonna be just fine. I promise, Tora. I’ll need to ask Papa what happened…whatever it was…_


	11. Headshots and Energy Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora's underlings get their asses handed to them by a new Gamertag and Lily opens a can of whoop ass on a unruly teen a-hole. 
> 
> Mention of someone using a homophobic slur but not typed and don't worry our girl kicks their ass. hahaha. this is pure fluff and fun!

Light peeked through the skylight and made him groan deep. Where was he? What the fuck happened— oh… he glanced down pinned underneath half his body against the security of the wall of her bedroom was Lilith. 

She sighed in her dreams and snuggled closer, her head pillowed on his arm— which was why it was numb. _Fuck_.

“Sweetheart—“he whispered. “Kinda need my arm.” He managed to disengage and take a shower, getting himself feeling a bit better. Wiping the steam off the mirror, he glanced at himself and was startled. His gaze was clearer, a bit brighter, and he looked…younger? No…but…lighter.

He shook his head and towel-dried his hair before tying it back. Earlier that morning still felt a bit unreal. However, his aching body and bruises alongside the low thrum of satisfaction that shot through him at the memories had him sigh in relaxation.

Dragging a pair of jeans on that were provided— how they got his size…ah fuck…Quinceton left a note _you’re gonna need these :3 Stay for a few days, okay? Think of it as a vacation!_ How the fuck did these get put in here? He pondered but realized it might have been Maggie or Gideon with a key.

He pulled the provided black t-shirt on as well and stretched, shit he wished they made clothing a bit looser for him. But thinking back, he knew she liked looking at him and preened a bit. He was proud of his hard work.

Glancing at Lily, he crawled back into bed, trying to drag the blanket off of her naked form and nuzzling her neck.

“Mmmm.” She growled at him and clung tighter to the blanket.

“Alright, fine then.” He felt a grin creep onto his face before leaning in and blowing a raspberry into her cheek.

“WAH!” She flailed and scrambled back, shaking her head. “The fuck!?” Glaring, she pouted, “Tora!”

“Well good…” he turned and glanced at the clock. It read 12 pm. “Fucking afternoon.”

“Goodnight.” She said, rolling over and curling inward when he wouldn’t give her blanket back.

“Ohhh no ya don’t.” He had some of her clothing, comfy sweats, and a tank top. “Come on, get dressed.”

“You do it if you want me dressed so bad.”

“Ya think I won’t?”

It took a few minutes for him to maneuver her, and through laughing, he got her into her undergarments. “Well I am used to doing this the other way. Fuck it.” He had used every chance to tickle her, gaining grumpy sounds.

Lily stared stupidly at the ceiling glaring at him. “Seriously.” She stared down at her matching lace undergarment set. “How… the…”

“I didn’t do too bad,” he grinned.

She adjusted the bra and stuck her tongue out, “it’s too loose!” He reached and palmed her underneath the cups making her shudder. “It seems just right to me,” he said in a serious tone.

Swatting him, “bad Tiger!”

“Awe, I thought I was good.” Grinning, he backed off when she kept smacking him.

After getting dressed and dragging her feet into the dining room, she grumbled greetings and hissed at Lucifer when he tried to pat her head.

“Relax, I bring offerings to appease the beast.” Lucifer handed over a hefty 20oz thing of iced coffee in a tumbler with whipped cream. “Here.” 

Tora almost laughed when the Tumbler’s side said ‘Lower the Volume of DumbFuckery’ in a feminine font.

“Breve?” She mumbled. Tora cocked a brow; what the fuck was a Breve?

“Of course.” Lucifer sounded insulted as if he didn’t know what his sister drank.

“Vanilla?” Hopeful sounding.

“Only the best for the she-devil.” He sipped his own vat of coffee. Tora realized there was a reason this household had 3 coffee pots.

“Fuck a trumpet, Luci.” She growled and dragged herself to the table and slumped down.

“Don’t have one, but _a fantastic_ idea.” Lucifer had a massive bed head, his usual neat and kept self all ruffled like a crow having woken up on the wrong side of the nest. “Fuuuuuuuckin A my head….” He drank deep from the vast mug.

“Narrow side first.” She snarled, sucking down half the drink in a single long pull.

“Ooo someone is _feisty_. Tora the hell, I thought women were supposed to be less pissy after getting fucked sideways.” Lucifer said in a bored tone.

Lily got a scary smile. “Lucifer?”

“Hm?”

“Get bent!”

“Over what?” The sly smirk made his sister finish her coffee in a few long gulps glaring at him.

Michael appeared from somewhere on the second floor, “finally you three are awake!”

“Fuck off.” Luci and Lily snapped.

“See what I deal with?” He bemoaned to Tora, leaning on him as if in heartache.

Tora, on the other hand, grinned, “Pooooooorrr fuckin thing hah!” He teased, punching the pale-haired man in the shoulder.

Michael draped himself across Tora’s shoulders and chuckled. “Tora and I are going to run away together; he treats me nice, Lily!”

A demonic sounding rumble came from the table, “I will _rip_ your heart out through your _ass_!!”

Michael and Tora began trying to not laugh, “that will be a sight. Tora, C.O.D?”

“Hell ya, sweetheart?” He kissed her forehead as she pulled up ice water and frowned, giving her Tumblr an angry shake. “Ya already drank that?!”

“Hmph.” She huffed into her straw. “Luci!” She smacked her tumbler down repeatedly, and he dutifully grabbed it to make her another iced latte as he went to pour himself another 20oz mug, grumbling about how there was not enough coffee for today.

“That was a giant thing of caffeine, ain’t that enough?” Tora regretted what he said when a glinting glare caught him.

“I’m not the one that kept me up _all night_ . Mister Used to only a couple hours of sleep after careening through the city on an adrenaline high.” Her head had tilted, and a creepy smile crept onto her face. “Come between me and the elixir of life, and I will _hurt_ you.”

“Ooo, so kinky in the morning, I get to pick where?” He poked back, leaning on the table behind her. 

“Bite me, Toraaaa—EEP!”

He had sunk his teeth into her shoulder. Letting go, he kissed the reddening mark, “careful what ya wish for, sweetheart.”

“Ugh! Insufferable man!” She laughed a bit, rubbing her bruised appendage.

Sera had slumped into the opposite chair with a cup of tea, as did Zira on a FaceTime call with his husband, arguing about what to paint their living room. “No, Crowley-Love, we can’t just go with chartreuse. It would clash with the effects. Yes, of course, it matters.”

“Where is Gabe?” Luci asked but was answered when he walked in with a giant coffee pot filled to the brim, with ice and creamer and a giant silly straw and black shades on looking like death warmed over.

“Smaaaaart.” Luci and Lily said, nodding with approval.

Tora blinked, “ya pack of zombies.”

“Wait till ya see Mom.” Gabe said, “if she doesn’t have at least 4 cups before dad tries anything, she’ll gut him. Dads no better- but he drinks energy drinks.”

“Oooo..” Lily’s eyes went wide.

All the siblings glared at her, “NO!”

“Awe…”

“Why the fuck did ya all wake up at noon?” Tora queried.

Lucifer grinned, “why did you two wake up at noon?”

Tora glared, poker facing through his embarrassment. “Take a guess.”

“We’re all night owls, but we,” he pointed to all the brothers. “Stayed up playing cards against humanity.”

“OH WITHOUT ME?!” Lily pouted. “Meanies!”

“We were at Michael’s.” Lucifer said, “we all have our own places scattered around here.

Tora tilted his head; huh, I guess everyone stayed close to home…that was…kinda nice…

“Well come on, Tora.” Michael being the only one who was an early riser, got things ready. “Sweetheart, gonna hang with Michael for a bit.”

“Mmhm, I’m going relax.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tora managed to get Damien, Brian, and Gyu into a digital team with Michael and Gabriel. What was hilarious was that they had several consoles scattered in a large sectional hogged room with different TVs.

“Nice.” 

Michael laughed, “we all game, helped us get aggression out.”

However, as they continued to play, several hours went by, and when Tora was not as attentive as Lily wanted, even gently picking her up off his lap and setting her down, “gotta focus, sweetheart.” She pouted, and an evil grin slid up her face. “Kay fine.”

No one except Gabriel noticed her going back and forth from the doorway with giant grocery bags— or her old console— or her gamer headset… she gave Gabriel a look, and he smirked, giving her a thumbs up. “Hey, ah, can my friend join?”

“Sure.” Michael and Tora both said absently.

Gyu and Brian were shit-talking a few of the other players as it became a one-on-one free for. As per usual, it became a match between Michael and Tora for who could snipe more headshots and gain the most points.

_PING!_

“Ah there they are, their mic is muted, but they can hear ya.” Gabe chuckled to himself.

Michael saw the Gamertag and almost lost it laughing. _Oh, this will be interesting,_ he elbowed Gabriel. And mouthed at his brother, “does Tora know?”

“NO!” Gabe mouthed back with a giant smile laughing silently. 

“The fuck ya doin?”

“Nothin.” Both brothers said with straightened poker faces.

_Kiss_My_Axe._

Tora chuckled, “nice tag.”

Little did he know Lily was sitting in her bedroom after dragging a tv in there and sat on the floor with her headset. A bottle of NOS energy and snacks galore, a giant dragon Squishmallow in her lap as a pillow. “Game time, boys.”

She could hear Brian cackle on the other end, “god damn Axe, wtf!” Lily giggled and pegged Gyu right in the head from her nest. She continued down the line but wasn’t able to put a bead on Michael, Tora, or Gabe as per usual, but she did manage to wing them, and they did the same back.

“Alright, we’re about to get thrown into a team’s match,” Michael said. 

She took a huge chug of her drink and felt the caffeine smack into her—Shooowwww _time._

She managed to keep quiet on mic dropping people like flies as the shit-talking started between teams; Tora maintained relative silence, preferring to let his kill count speak for him, as where Gabriel was a pro at taunting. However— she had enough when the teen began ragging on her brother.

It was all fun and games until he asked about his boyfriend. Gabe hissed in an angry breath when a young voice piped up and used a bunch of homophobic slurs. 

The entire room erupted:

“whoa!” Damien barked.

Brian coughed on his drink. “Man, party foul!

“Asshole.” Tora snapped.

“Hey, whoa, dude, not cool… that’s like…ya man, not cool.” Gyu said in a low voice, “fuck that idiot man.”

The kid kept going, though, and the insults kept getting worse and worse till:

“Heyyyyy boys.” Lily’s voice came over the mic in a high-pitched cute tone, “mind if I join in?”

Silence.

“Axe is a fuckin girl?!” The kid snapped along with the others on the opposing team showing extreme interest, which Tora felt his hands grip into the controller.

“Hey baby!”

“Who we got a gamer girl, whassup mami?”

“Heyyyyy you hot?”

“HAAA omg it’s a chick!”

“Yup. Aaaaaaaand.” _crazy_eight were killed by kiss_my_axe._ “Crazy Eight, you gonna be my squeak toy today.”

Tora halted utterly still, allowing Brian to for once in his life get a kill shot in. A laugh of surprise escaped him as he smiled wide, “Sweetheart, the fuck ya doin here?!”

“Hai Tiger-Baby!” _crazy_eight was killed by kiss_my_axe._ Tora muted his mic and tried not to laugh but felt a bit of a zing of smugness at the nickname.

“What that, your girlfriend?” The kid jeered.

Tora chuckled, “jealous?” 

“God damn, his voice is deep.” Someone mentioned.

“LOOOLL sounds like a bad-ass careful kid.” Laughter erupted from all mics.

“Ya know.” She began. “Kinda funny you’re talking smack; how old are you?”

“Fourteen, bitch, what of it. Not like chicks really game anyway nice of you to stick around for your boyfriend, though.” 

Tora felt his jaw clench and a low rumble echo in his chest.

_crazy_eight was killed by kiss_my_axe_

“The fuck was that?” The kid asked, hearing the growl.

Brian and Gyu were trying to still the pain in their sides from laughing so hard. “ _Kid, that’s a death warning!!!”_ Gyu said with his mic off.

Her voice went from a sweet pitch to a mocking tone. “ _Aweeeeeee_. Really? Okay, sparky, let’s talk games; you play RPG?”

“Duh,” a sound of frustration.

_crazy_eight was killed by kiss_my_axe._

She could hear the sneering on the other end of the mic. “You probably don’t even _know_ any creators and only play COD for subscribers.”

Gabriel chuckled, “ahhhh no kid, she’s a fuckin Otaku. Don’t get her started!!”

“Not a Twitch Streamer. But oh, you mean the creator like Bethesda. The creator of Morrowind from Xbox original? Oh, wait, how about before that with games for Arena or Daggerfall on DOS?” She paused, “maybe you mean Oblivion, Skyrim, or even ESO, which let me inform you my fucking High Elf could wipe you on the floor. Ohhhhhh, wait, you mean FALLOUT?! I love those.” _crazy_eight was killed by kiss_my_axe. “I just absolutely_ love the Fallout series and know most of the lore all the way back to the original like we’re talking watching Lore channels on Youtube as well as having most of the special edition gear.”

_crazy_eight was killed by kiss_my_axe._

_“_ But wait, I’m. a girl…” 

_crazy_eight was killed by kiss_my_axe._

_“_ Not like I was playing video games from the age of five before you were a twinkle in your daddy’s eye or an itch in his jeans.” 

_crazy_eight was killed by kiss_my_axe._

Tora had to put his controller down and wheeze with laughter for a second after Brian killed him, and he sat in the queue; Michael was cackling with his mic off and enjoying the show. “Get em Lienka!” He shouted down the hallway. 

A muted evil laugh coming from her open door. “I gotcha Gabi!”

Gabriel grinned ear to ear, “you’re still a pain in my ass!”

“But no. I’m just a _girl_ . Not like I’ve spent a _disgusting_ amount of money on memorabilia, games, _cosplay_ ,” Tora perked up at that _she does cosplay?_ Images of a few of the things he had seen after being dragged to a Comi-Con made his mouth go dry. O _h, I gotta see that._

She continued, “customizing my PC and Switch gear, thrown more controllers than I can ever think to buy again…Nah…just…ya know…just a poor little girl…that is _owning you_ in a video game. I would LOVE to play Halo with you, but you’d probably just slow me down. Me and my pink rainbow kitty headphones!” 

"Halo what the Halo guy from Fortnight?"

EVERYONE went silent. "Wha?" Lily asked sounding totally dumbstruck.

Gabe spoke up, "oh sure I'm being picked on but at least I know who Master Chief is."

_crazy_eight was killed by kiss_my_axe. "THAT was for not knowing who Master chief petty officer John-117 is!!!"_

“Seriously?!”

“Yup. I am on a NOS high, kiddo; as my handle says, kiss my axe. Or, in this case, my 24 caliber bullet.” 

_crazy_eight was killed by kiss_my_axe._

She dropped her voice to a deathly quiet tone that had everyone on edge. “Don’t EVER call my brother that word again in my presence. And trying to get my IP address is folly; it’s a VPN, and kiddos shouldn’t DOX people; I’ve alerted your parents to your activities, good luck being grounded.”

“Psh, he still is one.” He repeated the slur, and Lily saw red.

“Kid. Your mother should have done everyone a favor and _swallowed_ you.”

A series of screaming groans and laughter erupted.

_crazy_eight was killed by kiss_my_axe._

_crazy_eight was killed by kiss_my_axe._

_crazy_eight was killed by kiss_my_axe._

_crazy_eight was killed by kiss_my_axe._

_crazy_eight was killed by kiss_my_axe._

_crazy_eight was killed by kiss_my_axe._

_crazy_eight was killed by kiss_my_axe._

“Seriously, you’re camping?! You know what fuck this!”

“Ooo, big words for one so small.” She said, taking a big swig of her drink and with her mouth crunching on Doritos like a chipmunk, “you want some aloe for the burn? Or is it bad enough for a hospital?” She asked between bites.

Brian howled on the other end when the guy left the room. “HAAAAAA HE RAGE QUIT.”

“Right on,” voices of approval echoed.

A bashful tone crept in, “So ah, hey Axe, ya _single_?”

Laughter filtered through from her group.

“Don’t do it, buddy!” Gyu hopped on the mic.

“Nah, man, a bad move she’s taken, she’s taken!” Brian crowed.

Damien was dying, “Oooo, someone dead dead! Don’t do it, Big Bro.”

"Ya Aniki gonna end up with his foot in someone's ass."

Tora let out a low rumble, “ _fuck_ no, she is _not single_.”

“Awe, no I am not, but you’re a _dorable_ to ask, now then, where were we boys?”

And she proceeded to wipe the floor with everyone present except her brothers and Tora.

\- - - - - - - - -

She was still giggling as she drank down her giant container of energy drink and hopping into the gaming room with her kitty ear headset. She had decided to dress up in short jean shorts and a big hoodie that Tora had given her with a crop top underneath. “HAAAA. What a little pain in the ass.” 

Tora felt his jaw drop; she had on a pair of white thigh highs with a bit of flesh peeking out the tops and cute bear slippers, his hoodie open, hood up, and her headphones on top, the sleeves shoved up with her stomach showing off and a pink Nintendo Switch crop top with some kind of writing and that built-in lacy bra half tank peeking through.

His mouth went dry. She downed the rest of her NOS and cracked open a can of coke.

“Ya tryin to give yourself a heart attack?”

“Huh?” She tilted her head as he sighed.

“C’mere.” He pat his lap after moving down to the floor cross-legged. “Get ya ass over here.”

Lily did a little hop and pulled her Switch out from her pocket. “YAY!” She dove at him and settled herself right between his legs and leaned back after taking off her headphones, and he pressed his face into the curve of her neck so he could still see the TV screen. “Watch your ten Tiger.”

“Got it.”

“THAT’S CHEATING!” Gabe yelled.

Tora glanced at her game screen, “the fuck is that?”

“Animal Crossing!” She said, handing him her coke for a sip which he declined and reached for his bottle of strawberry juice. He curiously watched the animals that spoke gibberish. It had adorable little critters, and her character was running around watering plants and giving gifts, digging things up, planting trees. “I am trying to get all the fossils into my museum.” She explained talking to an owl.

“Pfft.” He laughed into her shoulder. “From Sniping to…whatever the fuck this is?”

“It is relaxing! Look!” she pointed at her shirt which read "Don't fuck with me I'm watering my plants." with a few of the characters popping out of the console and a rainbow.

“Whatever ya say, sweetheart.”

“OH, Tora!”

“What, baby?” Lily’s heart did a little flip when he called her that since he always called her sweetheart.

“Can we play Diablo 3 together?” She had spun around and, with big eyes, looked up at him with her arms around his neck. He got killed again, this time by Gyu— he would get them back later. "Pleeeeaaaaasseeeeee?" She bat her eyes at him.

“What’s that?”

\- - - - - - - - - -

Hours later, Maggie wandered into the gaming room to find ALL her children lounging. Luci and Sera reading, and Michael and Azzy on one T.V, Lily and Tora on another, and Gabriel playing a Switch and watching a show, all shit talking one another and cracking jokes. “What are you all up to?” She asked, leaning in the doorway.

“Tora, Lily, Michael, and Azzy have REALLY high scores in Diablo!” Sera said, munching popcorn with Lucifer. "Gabe is playing Breath of the Wild."

"Don't fuck up my Switch!" Lily barked.

"It's fiiiiiiine. Besides I got you past the Elephant Machine."

"YAY!"

“Sweetheart, watch your back.” Tora warned as a big giant bloated monster careened towards her character before he smashed into it with a giant barbarian sword.

“Nope, got her!” Michael said, blasting a heal spell.

“Thank yooouuuuu, one side!” She landed a trap and catapulted backward before blasting a bunch of snakes with arrows. “EW!”

“They are on Fucking Nightmare Mode!” Sera said with big eyes.

Tora was laughing as Michael blasted into a bunch of furniture getting some gold. “Alright good pick of a game.”

“Right?!” She nudged him as she slumped in his lap, his chin resting on her head as they played, both their legs crossed after he had bundled her in a big blanket and let her go get her snacks which were strewn all over in front of them for easy reach.

Michael paused and went to go get some more drinks and shook his head at his mother.

Maggie snuck to the one side of the group and stealthily got a photo that she was ecstatic over.

Tora was looking down as Lily had her head tilted all the way back, pressing the top of her head to his upper chest, both smiling like a pair of love-struck idiots. Maggie rather liked Tora smiling like that— he had dimples when he actually smiled.

However, the next one was her favorite; he leaned down as he snuck a hand to tickle her and smacked a kiss against her lips as she grinned wide.

“Oh my, what have I caught here?” He asked no one in particular, picking her up by the waist and hoisting her up over his shoulder before putting her back down.

“Come on, guys, we’re gonna wipe!” Michael slid into the room again, grabbing the controller. 

“Aweeeeeeeee.” Sera and Luci teased from the couch.

“Shut up!” Both of them said. Tora didn’t really care. She was far too warm and bundled up close for him to even pay them any mind, and in his hoodie too, he could smell his cologne on her; it made him feel a giddy rush in his stomach as he kissed her cheek.

“So… what’s this about cosplay?” Tora asked.

She froze and laughed hard, “oh no, I mentioned that shoot! NO, I am not dressing up. No. NOOOO. Don’t look at me like that….those fucking dimples. GAH.”


End file.
